Angel of Alchemy
by Amaris Sirtsema
Summary: Not continuing. Redo possibly in progress to get rid of...everything, really.
1. Chapter 1: Too Late

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter One: Too Late**_

**First Story I've got up! Please Review...it would help a lot.**

**Hopefully more chapters are coming soon.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"No." Roy muttered the single word under his breath, slamming his foot on the brake making the car skid to a halt and swerve to an angle. Maes had to struggle for a moment so he didn't fall forwards and slam into the dashboard.

Maes was about to complain about the abrupt stop until he peeked over the dashboard he almost rammed into, his eyes widening as he did so.

"...Roy...is that-?" he didn't even finish as the car door slammed, Roy running frantically towards the two story house they were parked in front of. Maes scrambled out of the car, blinded by the lights that flashed through the windows like blue electricity.

He pulled out his gun as Roy kicked the door down with his own gun in check.

Maes knew something was going to go horribly wrong. The clouds hung over head like blankets, casting shadows which only enhanced the furious lights that flashed from the house. It smelled like rain, which didn't help the mood either.

_'It seems that something bad happens whenever it rains...' _

He thought to himself as he entered the house at a fast pace.

"Amaris! Where are you?!" Roy's shouts seemed to be coming from the second story. Maes ran towards the stairs, running up them to find that it led to a door (which had been broken down just as brutally as the front door by Roy).

He ran into the room to find that it was a study room, chimeras howled, screeched and screamed within their cages, their eyes following Maes as he looked around.

Roy was looking around with a panicked expression, looking at the transmutations on the walls. Maes, having no clue what they were only grew more panicked as Roy punched the wall in fury.

"Dammit..." he cursed, glaring at the wall which now had an indent in it.

Maes stayed silent, a serious expression on his face as he looked at the chimeras.

Not a good sign...this man who worked in the military and owned the house, he remembered his file if only a little.

And alchemist, who studied human transmutation and chimeras.

An even worse sign.

"The basement! Have you checked the basement?!" Roy shouted, turning towards Maes. Maes shook his head, watching as Roy rushed past him and down the stairs again. Maes glanced at the chimeras one last time before running after Roy.

By now, the lights had turned a sinister purple, a laughter heard under them in what they suspected to be the basement. Roy found the door, not bothering with kicking it. Instead, he snapped his fingers, flames shooting out and blowing the door away.

The two military men descended down the stairs without second thoughts, the lights getting brighter as they entered.

Roy made it to the bottom, his fingers ready to snap. His gun was in his other hand, although his arm stayed down limply at his side.

"Where is she?!" he shouted, on edge having completely lost his cool. Maes held his gun, aiming it at the man that was on his knees in front of them. He wasn't facing them.

A huge transmutation circle was in front of him, the source of the lights that still flashed. Maes barely caught a glimpse of what laid in its center before the man looked over his shoulder at them, half of his face in they're direction.

His black hair was matted, pulled into a pathetic ponytail with his bangs askew. His glasses shone brightly, his eyes wide with ambition as he grinned at the men.

"Too late." he said simply, his eyes drifting towards the circle. Maes saw Roy falter slightly as he moved his position to see what was in the center of the circle, his hand still raised. The lights had died down slowly until they simply glowed where the transmutation circle was, although purple sparks would fly every so often.

Maes watched as Roy froze, the gun in his opposite hand falling to the ground. His stance faltered as he stared with an empty and distressed look.

"...no..." Roy muttered, just like in the car they had been in minutes ago although it felt like hours.

"Roy, what happened?!" Maes asked, his own gun still pointed towards the man. Roy didn't reply, but the man laughed once more.

"Amaris, Amaris, Amaris..." he chanted out in a singing voice, getting up awkwardly as if drunk. Maes immediately became defensive towards the man as he saw him move.

Maes flinched as he realized blood was practically pouring out of the man. On arm was missing completely, and the one eye that he hadn't seen before was missing with blood pouring down his face.

"Amaris, Amaris..." he continued, walking to the middle of the circle which only blocked Maes' view more. He slowly walked around whatever was in the middle of the circle, giving Maes a complete view.

His arms fell as Roy's had, although his gun was still in one hand. He stared at the child that was curled in fedal position in the middle of the circle, blood running down her body as it leaked from the fresh cuts she had.

Roy recognized the pattern of the cuts on her body, and paled.

A transmutation circle...her whole body was a transmutation circle that had been _engraved _within her skin...

"Amaris..." Maes whispered, shocked at the state she was in. She looked up with a little, giving him an empty stare. Tears ran down her face, but she sat there emotionless. Her eyes had faded from they're once dark green eyes to one red eye and one lavender. Her hair had changed dramatically as well, changing from pitch black to brilliant silver. The silver would have been beautiful...but it was down right frightening when half of it, at least, had bled into crimson.

"Isn't she a beauty?" the man said, kneeling down next to her, stroking her face gently with his good arm.

"Dammit, what the hell did you do to her?!" Roy shouted, once again fierce but Maes could have sworn he was shaking if only a little.

"I made...an angel." the man said rather proudly, not even looking up from his daughter. No one had time to say any more as his remaining eye started to go dull. "Angel...of Alchemy..." he whispered. "My creation, my daughter...Amaris." he fell over as if in slow motion, hitting the floor lifeless.

Silence hung in the air as they looked at the corpse, the lights of the circle still sparking a little. They could hear faint whimpers from Amaris as she put her head on her knees once more. They realized she was wearing barely any clothes for the exception of extremely short shorts and a mid drift.

It was obvious it used to be a full outfit, ripped during the transmutation.

Roy warily sighed, walking over numbly to Amaris. His boots made little sloshing sounds as he walked, blood covering the floor. He knelt in the blood next to Amaris, observing the markings for a quick moment. It covered her whole body, but the most detailed and noticeable one was on her back from her shoulder blades to her tailbone.

Maes walked over as well, kneeling on the opposite Roy was on and patting Amaris softly on her head. "Roy...these cuts are what you alchemists call a transmutation circle." he stated, his eyes directed towards Roy. "So? What's with this one?" as he waited for a reply, he reached into his pocket to pull out a roll of bandages. He always carried a role or two, and he was thankful for it.

He started to wrap her arms slowly, and she didn't object. He could practically feel the sorrow of the hope-shattered girl.

"...I'm not sure." he stated. "It's...a new one. I think he designed it...but it's obvious it's still used for human transmutation." he said, taking the last role Maes had to help with the wrapping on her leg.

"A new one?" he muttered. "Human Transmutation...that's a taboo isn't it? How do you know it's used for that?" a soft ripping sound was heard as he ripped the bandage from the roll, finishing the first arm.

Roy remained silent until he finished her leg. Before starting on her other arm that Maes hadn't done, he started to point at certain marks.

"There are miniature versions of the human transmutation circle." he deadpanned, his voice void of emotion as he stared blankly. "They're hidden within the other markings, but they're still there. I've counted around eleven so far...but there's bound to be more." he said, starting to wrap her arm.

"But the complete circle that covers her body is completely new as far as I can tell." Roy's face was sour as he explained.

"She only just turned five though, right?" Maes started on her other leg, Roy moving onto her stomach and back. He had to make Amaris sit up slightly, but she appeared not to notice when he moved her.

Roy nodded, his roll of bandages running out as he finished. "...I should have come sooner." he said, watching as the bandages bled into a crimson.

"Roy, you know we came as fast as we could. Some things can't be helped." Maes said, knowing that Roy was feeling completely guilty. Maes didn't blame him, after all, he felt guilty too.

They had warning, if only a little. Her father, Ray, had obviously been acting differently and more unstable. "His Assessment was coming up...he studied chimeras and human transmutation, so wouldn't it only be obvious that he'd take it up another step?!" Roy clenched his teeth.

"You and I both know that this was unexpected until this morning." Maes looked over towards Roy with a stern face, finishing his own job of bandaging the girl before picking her up bridal style.

"His report on his progress came in this morning, giving details on a possible outcome if he combined transmutation circles. Be glad that we were able to put two and two together in this case at all...we could have realized much later." Maes walked towards the stairs. The lights of the transmutation circle didn't even flicker before going out as Amaris left the circle.

"Now come on Major, she needs medical attention." he said. Roy nodded, realizing his friend was right before following after him.

Rain was pouring outside, just as Maes had predicted. And it came as everything had gone wrong...just as he thought it would.

He carefully placed the girl in the backseat lying down before getting in. Roy decided to drive again on the way.

The ride wasn't pleasant. The guilt was heavy in the silence, nearly driving both men insane. Roy constantly looked in the small mirror above the dashboard to check on the girl who had fallen asleep or unconscious, he didn't know.

They made it to the hospital and, showing the doctors his pocket watch to prove they were with the military, Amaris was taken to be treated.

Roy sat silently in the waiting room, lost in thought as Maes used a phone not too far away.

"Yeah, she's being treated right now." Maes said, reporting in to the military. "Her father died shortly after we arrived and his body is still there. It all happened in the basement...apparently, he used his daughter in the transmutation."

"Come back with the girl once she is done being treated." a higher ranked officer commanded from the other line.

"Right." Maes hung the phone up, waiting a moment before turning to look at Roy who sat leaning forward with his chin resting on his hands.

"Once she's treated we need to report back to Central. It's requested that she comes too." he said, not bothering to walk over.

"Figures..." he muttered. "After all, she was an experiment for the military, even if it wasn't approved..."

"What are you trying to say Mustang?" Maes asked, finally walking over to him. Instead of sitting, he remained standing.

"I'm saying that, even if not approved, she was an experiment...so, even if the Fuhrer doesn't approve, they'll most likely examine her...possibly even go as far as to run tests on her." he sighed in frustration. "They won't view her as a human."

"Not to mention she has no one to go to." Maes pointed out, looking out the giant window which took up a whole wall of the hospital which was considerably big. The rain was pouring down greatly by now, so greatly that he couldn't see so much as two feet past the window. Lighting struck every so often, as if the sky itself was crying.

"That doesn't help Hughes." Roy replied dryly.

"Actually, it does." Maes pried his eyes from the window to look down at his friend. "If we found someone for her to live with...well, they couldn't examine or run tests on her."

"Who do you propose we ask?" Roy asked, glancing Maes' way. "Everyone in the military is either too busy or would turn her in. Civilians would most likely be blackmailed or threatened in secret." he waited for an answer.

"I guess I could take her in." Maes said. "After all, Gracia and I have always wanted a kid, and she might prepare us for that." Maes grinned, obviously trying to lift the mood.

"Hughes, she's five. The past years in her life were the ones you would need preparation for if you had a kid." Roy deadpanned.

"Like what?"

"Walking, talking..."

"And?"

"Potty Training." he stated.

"Oh." silence came once more.

"So, it's settled." Maes said, sitting down.

"What's settled?" Roy looked at his friend with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll take Amaris in."

"When did we settle on that?" Roy asked, lost.

"We didn't." Maes smirked a little. "But, you listed who couldn't take the girl in, and your obviously too busy since you didn't offer...so I'll take her in." his hands were behind his head down as he leaned back.

"Besides, I think we both knew one of us would have to take her. After all, we spent a lot of time with her in the past, before today of course." Maes continued. "So, we'll check with the Fuhrer if it's okay to have her move in with me."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Roy deadpanned, not believing that it would.

"Of course not. I'll have to say that she needs to live with a normal family to get over the whole ordeal...so instead of staying strictly under the military without a real family, she'll be living with me." Roy nodded, understanding.

"Then I guess it is settled." he said.

"Guess it is."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Twists

**Angel of Alchemy**

**_Chapter Two: Unexpected Twists_**

**Chapter Two! Whoo!**

**My hand BURNS from typing all of this.**

**But oh well.**

**It might be on the boring side since I had to get some things cleared out of the way,**

**but the time skip is coming soon and with the time skip will come the romance (Whoot!).**

**Please Review (and tell me how to make my story more interesting if possible).**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes and Roy were still sitting on separate couches within the waiting room, Amaris having been placed in the ER room. A few nurses would come in so often to tell them Amaris was doing alright, which didn't seem to help the mood at all. Maes would thanks them usually, and seem happier...but Roy wouldn't even spare a glance at the nurses who would come.

He would stay silent, his chin resting on his hands as he leaned forward staring intensely in front of him at nothing in particular.

"She's doing very well." a nurse said, smiling brightly as she held a small clipboard to her chest with both arms. It was obvious she was trying to flirt with Roy rather then tell them Amaris' condition...since she had been there for the past ten minutes.

"She should be just fine. The doctors were worried at first, but were confident now." Roy pried his eyes from in front of him, looking at the women. She flinched a little since the look was intense and slightly angry looking...actually, it was just plain out frightening.

"Thanks for telling us." Maes said rather kindly for the twentieth time that day, a bright smile on his face. "Don't worry about us, as long as Amaris is alright we'll be fine."

The nurse looked at Maes as if noticing him for the first time. She glanced towards Roy once more, seeing that he had returned his gaze back to staring in front of him. She nodded, hurrying away.

"Now, that wasn't nice." Maes said plainly, looking at Roy from where he was. Roy didn't reply, making Maes sigh.

"Listen, we've had around twenty nurses come in and tell you Amaris is fine, not to mention you could have gone out with any of them." Maes paused.

"It's the transmutation circle, isn't it?" he asked. Roy looked at Maes, nodding.

"That circle...he made it using other transmutations within it." he stated. "It could be used for nearly anything...even something as complicated as attempting to do human transmutation." he sighed. "But something isn't right. He died. Simple. But what about Amaris? Besides the cuts...she wasn't literally missing anything and she herself was the human transmutation unless we missed something."

"Maybe that's the reason she wasn't affected. Maybe, by sheer chance, whatever happened only happened to the alchemist performing it." Maes said, leaning forward as well with a serious expression. Roy shook his head.

"Highly unlikely." he muttered. "Even human transmutations have a result to whatever the alchemist is transmuting...the alchemist is usually effected much less then what's being transmuted. When transmuting a rock for instance, we can make it shoot up as spikes from the ground...but we're usually not effected that greatly."

"Well...her hair and eyes changed." Maes said.

"I don't think her father would loose his arm and eye to change her hair color and eyes."

"I'm no alchemist but maybe, it's something that's not so obvious." Maes looked at the ground in concentration. "Maybe it affected her organs or bones? Maybe something like that or...maybe something that we won't figure out for years to come."

"That doesn't help." Maes just shrugged.

"I told you, I'm no alchemist."

"Fine...we can go ask for an X-Ray of Amaris and see if her bones are any different." Roy said plainly, standing up. As he did, another nurse came rushing in.

"Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes, correct?" she asked, looking at them. Maes nodded in return while Roy simply looked impatient. "The girl is in the ICU room now." she said. Maes looked over to Roy.

"I'd like to speak with one of the doctors." Roy practically demanded in the most frightening tone of voice that the nurse had ever heard. The nurse was a little taken aback until Roy smiled, walking over to her in a few steps. He started to play with her hair a little, twirling her hair around his finger.

"If that's not a problem." he said.

There was the usual Roy Mustang...or, at least a little.

"S-sure! Follow me!" the nurse smiled brightly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Maes, go check on Amaris while I speak with the doctor." Roy said, walking off with the flattered nurse while lifting his hand over his shoulder as a half-wave towards Maes.

"...you could've told me where their ICU room was first." Maes muttered, watching his friend disappear behind a corner into another hall.

After looking around aimlessly, he asked a wondering nurse where Amaris would be located. She knew immediately since there were almost no other patients in the hospital.

She led him to a private ICU room (seeing how the military had brought her in which gave her that privilege although this really didn't matter since almost no one else was in the hospital).

"Amaris Sirtsema? Someone's here to see you." the nurse said as she opened the door. Maes followed, being careful around the equipment that filled the room. Small "beeps" and such were heard from the room, and lights would flash every so often.

The Cardiac Monitor went at a steady pace, monitoring Amaris' heart beat. She herself was awake and upright, staring at the wall. Her eyes were slowly directed towards the nurse, then attracted to Maes.

A flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes. "...M...ae...s.." she muttered. A small smile came to her face, most likely a grin that wouldn't come out because of the pain.

"Hey Amaris." Maes with his usual grin plastered on his face. He raised his hand in greeting. The nurse smiled a little, leaving the two alone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling up an old and dusty chair from one of the room's corners and sitting next to her bed.

An IV was attached to her arm, supplying the blood that she had lost. Blood crusted in her hair, but she didn't seem to mind any of it.

"...fine..." she whispered. "...it hurts." she deadpanned, as if pain was new to her. And it probably was.

"Don't worry...you'll be better in no time." Maes smiled, trying to reassure the young five year old. "Then you can come live with me and Gracia!"

Amaris smiled a little wider. "Really?" she asked, looking up at Maes.

"Really, really." Maes stroke her hair a little, watching as his fingers faded to red.

"What about daddy?" Maes sighed, scolding himself for not being ready for the question.

"...he's...with your mother." he whispered. Amaris seemed...happy?

"So...mommy's back?" she said, smiling a little wider despite the pain. Maes scolded himself mentally once more.

"...no Amaris..." he whispered. "I don't know how to tell you, but...they're gone...your mommy hasn't come back." she stared at Maes a moment, her smile gone. Maes watched as she slowly curled into fedal position.

"Amaris...I know you may not want to answer but I have to know what happened back there." Maes didn't like being strict or serious with a child so young when none of it was her fault, but it was necessary...but she didn't reply to the question.

"...Maes...your wrong." she deadpanned, ignoring his question as if it was never asked. "I saw mommy, I really did." she said, looking up at him.

_'That's impossible...her mother died giving birth to her.'_ Maes' thought, confusion washing over him.

"Are you sure?" Maes asked. Maybe she saw someone, or some_thing_ else?

"Yes."

"Did she say anything?" Maes waited for an answer with curiosity.

"...sorry."

"What?"

"...she said sorry." Amaris looked up at him. "Then daddy was hurt...mommy disappeared and...I hurt too." Maes considered this a moment before asking another question.

"Where did it hurt?"

Amaris hesitated a moment before reaching her arm over her shoulder to her middle back. "Here" she whispered. "But," the girl pointed to her heart. "this hurt more."

"I heard a crack too." she added.

"Where? Your shoulder?"

"No." she pointed to her heart once more. "Here, I think it broke."

Roy walked into the room, his eyes drawn to the one man who was there with him. His hair was short, silver and combed back, his eyes a pale green. It was obvious that he was old. He wore a new white lab coat with so many pockets, Roy couldn't name enough to fill all of them.

And the nurse was still at his Roy's side.

The room was mostly empty for the exception of one table with seven chairs, two on each side and one at each end. A screen took up a whole wall, magnets sticking to the screen.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked, turning around to face Roy.

"I want to look at any X-Rays you have on Amaris...if you don't have any, then give her an X-Ray." Roy said with authority.

"No need. We've got the X-Rays." his eyes traveled to the nurse. "Naomi, get them for me please." Naomi, the nurse, nodded before disappearing.

"The girl was injured seriously...tell me, how did such a young girl wounded so horribly come to a place like this with two dogs of the military?" Roy sighed, knowing that the man was most likely thinking it was military related...and in truth, in a way it was.

"We saved her." is all Roy said before Naomi rushed back into the room with almost transparent sheets of paper in her arms.

"Here they are sir!" she said, handing them to the doctor. He turned, walking around the table to the screen. He put one up at a time, holding them to the screen with a magnet for each. The nurse turned the screen on, the X-Rays becoming more visible. He waved the nurse away, and, once she looked at Roy one more time she left.

"Here they are." the doctor stated.

"Well? Anything broken or unusual?" Roy asked, inspecting them.

"Glad you asked." the doctor smiled crookedly. He took out a small object from one of his many pockets, extending it until it was a pointer.

"This," he said, pointing to one of the X-Rays. "is the strangest thing I've seen in any of my doctoring days." he said.

The image was one of Amaris' back...showing the lower half of her head and her middle back. Roy agreed that it was strange...he could see something, a very large something that he knew for a fact didn't belong there.

"What is that?" Roy asked, pointing to the picture. The doctor's smile grew.

"Extra bones...those a bird would have." he said. "They're hollow, and very detailed in structure. I can tell, even if they're folded."

_'Folded? Bones can't fold...'_ the doctor continued, as if reading Roy's thoughts.

"The bones themselves aren't folded..." he said.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Roy demanded, disliking how this doctor was toying with him. He had an idea where this was leading but he pushed it aside...until the doctor confirmed his thoughts.

"I can't say for certain...but my most educated would be..." he paused. "Wings."

"...wings?" Roy repeated.

"That's correct. How they got there, I'm not sure...but it's obvious that they're there, isn't it?" he started to point out the smaller bones that made up the "wings".

"These bones are similar to that of a bird, folded back as if resting. I'm a professional, I think I'd know what they are." he looked at Roy. "Don't worry though. These won't cause any problems now or in the future...unless you really want us to remove them."

Roy stared at the picture before replying. "Are you sure they won't cause problems?" he asked.

"Positive. They seem inactive...so even if she wanted to she won't be able to move them to cause damage."

"...then leave them be." Roy said before turning away. He didn't want her to have to go through surgery if it was absolutely vital to her health...not after everything she had been through.

Maes had watched as Amaris fell asleep, feeling pity for her. She used to smile non-stop, and laugh at every moment...but he knew that girl was gone for now, and maybe forever.

"Hughes." Maes turned to see Roy at the door. "Time to go." he said.

"Sir! I told you, she should stay here for safety proportions!" a nurse shouted, running in next to Roy. Amaris shifted in her sleep, but didn't awake.

"Take the IV out." Roy commanded, not even looking at the women. She hesitated before nodding, going over to remove the IV. Once she had, she placed a bandage on the opening.

"Thank you." Maes said before slowly picking Amaris up, careful to not awaken her and doing it as as gently as possible so he wouldn't harm her.

They walked out of the building into the cold rain, putting Amaris in the back seat once more. Maes got into one of the front seats afterwards and waited for Roy.

Roy kept one of Amaris' doors open, looking down at her with an unreadable expression before removing his jacket and putting it on top of her. The jacket wasn't too wet, so it would keep her warm for the most part.

He got into the front seat next to Maes, starting the engine.

"So? What did you learn?" Maes asked as they started to drive.

"...nothing." was all Roy said in reply. Maes raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" he repeated, doubt in his voice. "Roy, I know when your lying." Roy remained silent. "It wouldn't have taken that long if it was nothing."

"...wings." Roy deadpanned.

Roy didn't give any more info on his findings, no matter how many times Maes probed at him to tell. By the time they arrived in Central, Maes had stopped asking.

And thankfully, the rain had finally stopped. They parked in front of Central HQ, getting out (Maes was once more carrying Amaris). Roy took his jacket back from the girl, putting the almost dry fabric back on himself.

"Looks like you two brought someone along." a voice said from behind them, making Roy and Maes spin around to see Fuhrer Bradley. The Fuhrer was smiling cheerfully.

"It's Dr.Sirtsema's daughter, sir." Mustang said, saluting to the Fuhrer. Maes would have too if he wasn't carrying Amaris.

"Don't worry about her then. She'll be held in custody by the military so no further harm will come her way." the Fuhrer said, looking at the girl with a slightly sadder expression.

"Actually, sir, we wanted to speak with you about that." Roy said.

"I was hoping to take her under _my_ custody." Maes said, smiling brightly.

"Ah yes, you and Gracia always wanted a kid, isn't that right Hughes?" the Fuhrer said. Maes just grinned with a nod.

"Well...we'd have to have you sign papers and explain your reasoning why she shouldn't be held here, seeing how she has more protection in HQ." the Fuhrer turned. "In other words, it will have to be held in court."

Maes and Roy nodded, saluting as the Fuhrer started to walk off. "Tonight at eight will work fine." the Fuhrer added before walking into HQ.

"So, we have around half an hour." Maes said, rather amazed the court would be in progress so fast. The Fuhrer seemed just as anxious as they were to who Amaris was going under custody of.

"Here," Maes handed Amaris over to Roy, who gave him a confused look. "I'm going to go see Gracia." he said, as if that would explain everything...and being the wife-obsessed man he was it almost did.

"When the court trial is only half an hour away?!" Roy nearly shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll make it back."

"You better damn right make it back. Without you, she's going to be given to the military!" Roy said angrily.

"I just need to go tell Gracia the news, then I'll be back." Maes said, running off before Roy could say anything more.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with her?!" Roy shouted long after Maes was gone. He blinked a few times as Amaris shifted in her sleep, grabbing his shirt as most little kids would do.

"...damn it Hughes." he muttered, looking around.

Really, what _was_ he supposed to do? He already wasted fifteen minutes...wait...fifteen?!

"HUGHES! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted, right as a man walked behind him.

"Mustang, the trial is nearly ready. We advise you head over there." the man inquired, looking up at Roy. Roy kept his cool for the most part as he nodded but he could feel beads of sweat forming.

"...right...I should..." he muttered, carrying Amaris towards where they would be holding the trial.

_'And Hughes better make it on time.'_ he thought sourly.

The clock ticked the minutes by as he stood in the room, the Fuhrer behind a desk while a few others were in benches behind him. Roy felt trapped under the Fuhrer's gaze, no matter how friendly it was. Maes still wasn't there...and the trial had started.

Amaris was awake now, although just barely and a confused look was on her face as she slowly looked around. She was placed in a seat next to Roy.

"Where's Hughes?" the Fuhrer questioned.

"Apparently with his wife." Roy replied.

"He's late." the Fuhrer looked at Amaris. "If he doesn't come soon...she'll immediately be put under the military's care."

"Yes sir..." the clock kept ticking valuable seconds away, making Roy's nerves nearly explode.

Tick.

Tick.

_Tick._

"Roy, what's going on?" Amaris asked sleepily, looking up at him a little dazed.

"Don't worry about it Amaris." Roy said.

_TICK._

He wanted that clock to die...where was that stupid thing anyways? With one snap he could make it explode.

_TICK._

"I'm sorry to say this Mustang, but if Maes Hughes doesn't show soon, this case will close." the Fuhrer's smile never faltered. "Unless he comes in at this moment, Amaris will-"

"I'll take her in." Roy didn't mean to interrupt, which earned him a few glares from other men but the Fuhrer just chuckled.

"Are you sure Mustang? You can't give her to Maes after this...she'll be your responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?" the Fuhrer didn't say any of it in a threatening tone of voice but more in a tone of concern.

"I'm sure." Roy replied.

"Then I'll have to ask you a few questions." Roy should've been prepared for that...wait, no he wasn't, Maes was. "One, why do think the military isn't suitable for her care?"

Roy paused. He wasn't going to say "because she could be tested on". He searched his mind a moment until Maes' voice echoed in his head, and he instantly rephrased it.

"She'll need a normal family so the ordeal can pass by. She needs to feel like she can live normally...living under the military will only remind her of the incident." he said, amazed at how calm and accurate he sounded.

"So you believe that by living within your household, she will feel like nothing had ever happened?"

"No. I believe she will be able to continue her life in at least the smallest manner of how it should have been." the Fuhrer considered this a moment before nodding.

"Do you believe you have the time to take care of her?" Roy was silent for a while.

"I can manage, sir." he said. The Fuhrer gave a thoughtful look before his smile broadened.

"Then, come over here and sign the papers." he said, pushing a stack of papers forward. Roy groaned inwardly.

Paper work.

Oh joy.

He glanced over to Amaris who had fallen asleep, most likely before they even got to the part where Roy said he'd take her in.

And all of this wouldn't have bugged him so much if...

There wasn't paper work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! I know it's not too exciting yet, but there was some explaining to do before the time skip (yes, there shall be a time skip!). For those curious, Ed would be six right now while Al was the same age as Amaris (however, I'm going to make Al older by a few months).**

**THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE FMA EPISODE STORY LINE OR MANGA. It will have the characters and such but, It will not have Lior and such. It will be very vague...sorry.**

**And...THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I wouldn't have updated without you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams of Memory and Alchemy

**Angel of Alchemy**

****

**_Chapter Four: Dreams of Memory and Alchemy_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or it's characters, I am simply controlling them to do my whim. I DO however, own Amaris Sirtsema and the name Sirtsema I came up with so now, it's not an actual name as far as my knowledge goes...**

**Thank you for those who actually review! The next chapter is...THE TIME SKIP! WHOO!**

**And, to clear anything that's misunderstood, the OC (aka, Amaris) falls for BOTH Ed and Al, not two separate characters for that.**

**Second, it will not follow the episodes (as in going from Lior and so on, but it might have some of that in there).**

**Third, in another story soon to come (called "Philosopher's Child), the character will either be named Amaris Sirtsema again or have a different first name (the last is too important to give up in that story, trust me).**

**Now, a question I have for you all: I said she was going to fall for Ed and Al but, should I add Envy in too (after all, they're all brothers XD). If you do not review, he will automatically be ADDED to who Amaris falls in love with (because Envy is cool like that and I will only not do this if you tell me not to).**

**Okay, now that I've bored you to tears...START THE STORY! XD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell were you?!" Roy shouted furiously, refusing to let himself strike his best friend.

Maes had come over to Roy's house around an hour or two after court, acting as if nothing had happened. He currently stood outside of Roy's now opened door.

Maes grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. "Well, I was with Gracia and we had started to talk, forgetting to watch the time." he said, earning a harsh glare of annoyance from Roy.

"Anyways...what happened to Amaris?" Maes' face went from laid back and cheerful to serious all in a few moments, looking at Roy for an answer.

"I had to take her in." Roy stated, turning his body slightly and looking inside his house. Maes peeked inside as well to see Amaris on the living room floor playing with a stuffed bear. She seemed a bit more like her usual self, but she still didn't have her usual perk. Every once in a while, she would stare at the bear at arm's length then hug it tightly, going back into her fedal position.

"Where'd you get the bear?" Maes asked, looking at Roy. "Did you actually go buy it for her?" Roy was silent, averting his eyes away. Maes looked at Roy a moment before stifling a laugh.

"Don't tell me...it's _you're_ stuffed bear." he said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I found him in my closet. I have no idea how he got there." Roy said, acting as if it was no big deal.

"He? It has a gender?" Maes' eyebrow raised slightly. Roy glared at Maes.

"It was my sister's."

"You don't have a sister."

"Shut up." Maes finally lost control of himself, laughing hysterically. "I said shut up!" Roy repeated. "It's not mine, dammit!"

"Roy." they both turned to see Amaris behind them, smiling. "Thanks again for letting me borrow Ted." she said, hugging 'Ted' the stuffed bear in her arms with a childish smile.

Maes laughed harder, despite the deadly glare aimed his way. "T-tell me Amaris, did you name "Ted" or did Roy introduce you to him?" he asked, wiping a few tears away from under his glasses.

"Roy told me his name." she said. "He said that Ted is around twelve years old now, and that his favorite food is chocolate mousse and-"

"That's enough! Go play with Ted some more, Amaris." Roy demanded, pointing to the living room, which only made Maes laugh harder when he said "Ted's" name out loud. Amaris nodded, disappearing into the living room once more.

"Wow Roy, I didn't think you of all people would have a-"

"Not the point." Roy turned to Maes. "I said I could take care of her Maes, but how the hell is that possible?! You have a wife who could've watched over her when you were at work but I don't!"

"Then get one." Maes stated.

"If you tell me that one more time, Hughes, I'll-"

"It's time you got married anyways." Maes interrupted. Roy was about to object before shaking his head.

"Stop getting off subject!" he shouted, loosing his cool. He started to speak before Maes had the chance. "Because of you, I have to figure out how this is all going to work _and_ I have a huge pile of paperwork!"

"Ouch." Maes commented flatly, rubbing the back of his neck once more. "How much?"

"Lost count at 234 pages." Roy said venomously.

"Well, good luck with that." Maes said, fully aware that Roy despised paperwork above most things. "So...I'm going to go see Amaris now if you don't mind." Maes was about to step past Roy when a hand stopped him.

"Out."

"Wha-?" Maes didn't have time to react before he was pushed out the door by an angry Roy, the door slamming and locking after him. "Wh-what?! Hey Roy, open up! We're friends remember? Friends forgive and forget, right?!" Maes banged his fist on the door, but Roy simply ignored it.

"Why'd you lock Maes out?" Amaris asked, peeking her head into the hallway in which Roy stood. He turned and grinned at her.

"He annoyed me." he said simply.

"...oh..." Amaris stared at Roy a moment before slowly slipping away. Roy sighed, running his fingers through his bangs as Maes continued to bang on his door.

"Hey Roy! What's with all these papers?" Amaris called out. Before Roy replied, he heard a crash and the sound of fluttering paper. "...oops..."

"Amaris." he said, slowly turning around with a dark look in his eye. He stomped into the room Amaris had slipped away to, which happened to be the dining room. Papers were airborne, but most lay scattered on the ground out of order. Amaris sat in the middle of the mess, clutching Ted in her arms as she looked up at Roy with huge eyes.

"S-sorry." she stuttered, scooting away.

"Amaris." he repeated, a deadly tone in his voice. "Get back here."

"**Don't lock me out! I'm sorry!**" Amaris screamed as she ran around the house with Ted clutched tightly in her hands. Tears rushed down her face as she ran.

"_I said get back here!"_

"**I'm sorry!**"

"**_Amaris!!"_**

"Noooo!"

Maes stared at the door as he heard crashes and screaming from inside the house, laughing a little as he did.

"Believe it or not Roy, this will be a good experience for you and Amaris." he whispered to no one in particular before walking away, whistling a tuneless melody as if nothing had happened.

"Amaris, open the door..._now._" Roy tried to open the newly locked door with no avail.

"No, you'll lock me out like Maes!" a quiet and frightened voice squeaked from the other side of the door, small sobs heard.

"No I won't, just open the door."

"Yes you will."

"**_No,_** I **_won't._**"

"**_Yes you will."_**

"Open this door Amaris!"

"No!" Roy sighed, putting his back to the wall and sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground. To make things worse, she had locked herself within _his_ bedroom.

"Why me?" he muttered. He sat there a while before getting up and walking back into the dining room, warily eyeing the scattered paperwork. He started to pick them up and stack them, obviously out of order when he could hear a small cry coming from his room.

_"I want my mommy."_

It was a common sentence for a younger kid to say, but when it came to Amaris...it sounded so small and helpless that Roy couldn't help but stop and listen in pity.

_"I want her...I want my mommy back!"_

Roy looked down at the sheets of paper in his hands, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes as she continued to cry out for her long departed mother.

He put the last few papers in the messy stack, walking back to his bedroom door.

"Amaris."

"_Go away!"_

"Amaris, open the door." Roy waited a moment before hearing a small _click_ of the lock, the door opening up a little enough for a watery eye to peak out. Roy looked down at the young girl, pushing gently on the door until it was open completely.

Amaris backed away sitting down in her usual fedal position with Ted in her arms. Silence filled the room as Roy looked at her. The room was dark except for the light coming from the hallway.

"Sorry." she whispered, clutching her/Roy's stuffed animal. Roy looked at her a moment before walking over to her and kneeling down, a little above her eye level. She waited, thinking she was going to get punished as every kid her age would have thought until she felt arms wrap around her.

"It's fine...just paperwork." Roy said, hugging her tightly. Amaris sniffled, still crying a little but otherwise calming down. "Go to bed now, okay?" he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Okay." she said, smiling a little as she rubbed one of her eyes. Roy couldn't help but smile a little as he walked to the dining room, preparing himself for hours of paperwork non-stop...the thought itself brought his mood down a considerable amount.

Amaris walked out soon afterwards, walking to her new room that Roy had shown her earlier (it was right down the hall from his own).

"Page 210, page 213...where's 211 and 212?" he sighed in frustration, grabbing his head with his hands as he leaned forward to rest on his elbows. "Why the hell would there be so much paperwork for something like this?" he muttered, spotting one of the missing pages and stacking it accordingly.

He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was around midnight already. "Maes should be the one doing this, not me." he glared at the stack of papers for the hundredth time in the past half hour, wanting to end it all with a snap of his fingers.

"That's it, I'm doing it later." he muttered, getting up to go to bed when he heard footsteps. He turned around, ready to snap his fingers at whoever it was.

"What-? Why are you still awake?" he asked, lowering his hand as he saw Amaris. It looked as if she had been crying again.

"...I had a bad dream." she said, Ted in her arms still. Roy really didn't know what to do, since he wasn't used to things like this. He sighed, feeling uneasy as the scared girl stared at him under her multi-colored gaze.

"...well...um..." he rubbed the back of his neck as Maes had done before. "I guess...you can sleep in my bed until you feel safe again." he said, thinking that was what a parent would usually do. Apparently, he was right as Amaris smiled and nodded.

"Okay, come on, we need to get to bed." he said, kneeling down so she could get on his back. Once she had gotten on, he carried her to his room and put her down on the bed, tucking her in.

"Thanks...Roy..." she said sleepily, her eyes drooping. He watched as she fell asleep, a solemn look in his eyes. He sighed, going into his bathroom to get changed before climbing into bed himself, having a dreamless sleep.

Amaris, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

_"Sorry...I'm so sorry that I left you." _

_"M-mommy?" Amaris stared up at her mother, watching as the tears practically pooled down the older women's face. She knew it was her mom because she shared the same black hair color as Amaris once had and the same dark forest green eyes that she and Amaris had once shared..._

_And in this dream, Amaris was in her old body, perfectly fine with her dark hair and eyes._

_But who was to say it was a dream?_

_"I'm sorry." her mother repeated, hugging her child tightly. Amaris wanted to speak, wanted to hold on to her mother in a never ending embrace...but her body wouldn't move. As the minutes that seemed like seconds passed, she watched her mother simply fade away from sight._

_"M-mommy!" Amaris made a desperate grab for her mother, but her hand went clear through until her mother was no longer there. Amaris fell to her knees, looking up at what had taken her mother's place._

_A giant gate was there, as if from nowhere. She could hear her father behind her._

_"Amaris, Amaris, my Angel Amaris." he sung out, looking at the gate as well. "Make her my angel!" he screamed out, walking to the gate. "Prefect her in every way! Make her an angel! My angel!"_

_The gate opened up at her father's words, eyes staring at them from the black depths of the gate. Black arms shot from the gate, stretching further then an arm should and latching themselves around her father's arm._

_A loud scream was heard as Amaris turned away, an arm having been ripped clear off...but her father was still laughing. Next came his eye, which seemed to disappear from it's socket._

_"**Stop it!**" Amaris held her head in her hands, shutting her eyes tightly to block the images from her head but when she closed them she saw as if they were open._

_She screamed as the arms reached her, pulling her within the gate. It was like falling through nothing, eyes staring at you as you descended, ascended or passed by, whatever direction you believed yourself to be going._

_She tried to scream out her father's name, or yell out for her mother, but the arms had made sure to cover her mouth and to cover it well. Before she knew what was happening, she was staring into a bright light, images flashing by her and filling her head as the arms bound her arms and feet._

_'Stop! Too much, too much!' she thought in panic, trying to wriggle free but without progress as the pictures flashed at impossible speeds in front of her._

_Images of things she didn't understand flew by her eyes, glimpses of weird shaped circles and people she never met before practically imprinting themselves in her brain by force. She saw a giant suite of armor, a boy with mechanical limbs and many people in military uniforms. She saw war, inventions, transmutation circles...she saw everything._

_Pain erupted in her, making her direct her eyes to her arm. Her skin was being cut into a pattern, but nothing seemed to be making them. Soon, the same thing happened to her other arm, then to her legs until her whole body was covered._

_Her scream of pain was stifled by the arms, her hair loosing it's night black color and fading to moon light silver, her eyes flickering before changing to red and lavender._

_She heard a cracking noise, pain shooting through her from her shoulder blades and the cracking noise continued. Everything started to fade away, until she found herself standing in front of the gate as before._

_She was gasping for air, and she couldn't help but fall to her knees as she stared at the gate. The cracking seemed to continue as she moved...something. She looked at the ground to see her shadow, finding that something wasn't right..._

_Something was sticking out from her back._

_She slowly turned her head around, loosing all color in her face as she saw two hug wings on her back...made of bones._

_They were nothing but bones._

_"My angel." Amaris looked over to see her father, unable to scream or cry about the wings, the images or the pain._

_"My angel Amaris...your so beautiful." Amaris couldn't figure how this was "beautiful". She had two wings made of nothing but bone and she was bleeding all over the place. "My wonderful creation." _

_Her father walked over to her, a glint in his eye that made Amaris shiver. He looked at the wings, grinning as he slowly touched them with his remaining arm. As he did, he broke out into gleeful laughter._

_I'm sorry. _

_The words repeated in Amaris' head, but her mother was nowhere in sight. _

_I'm sorry. _

_More pain came as she heard the same sickening cracks coming from her back, the wings folding themselves and sinking into her back once more. _

_Her father watched with curious eyes until they were gone completely, leaving Amaris in fedal position._

_I'm sorry._

_Tears started to run down her face, but she didn't have the strength to cry out._

_I'm sorry._

_The floor slowly faded to red as the gate started to vanish, blood appearing all around them._

_I'm sorry._

_It was apparent that the blood belonged to non other then her father and herself. Lights were flashing violently from a circle drawn around them._

_I'm sorry my daughter..._

_Crack._

_She coughed a little as she heard one last crack where her heart was._

_It broke. That's all there was to it. Her heart broke...she broke...she was nothing more then a broken angel._

"Amaris! Wake up!" Amaris shifted in her sleep, her face wet with tears. She opened her eyes, seeing Roy looking down at her.

He had woken up by hearing her screams as she thrashed around in her sleep, crying for her mother.

"_I want my mommy._" she said, curling herself up. "_I want it all to go away._"

"Amaris, it was just a dream..." Roy muttered, hugging her slightly so she would calm down. It only worked partially.

And who was he to say it was a dream?

She called it a _memory._

"Listen, I'll go call Maes, okay?" Roy said, letting go of the frightened girl. She nodded, getting into fedal position soon afterwards.

How many times would he see her do that?

Roy sighed, walking downstairs and picking up his phone, still in his pajamas as he dialed Maes number.

"What?" a tired voice asked on the other line.

"Maes, I need you over here."

"Roy, it's three in the morning-"

"_Now._" he heard Maes sigh on the other line.

"Fine." he muttered, hanging the phone up. A few minutes later, Maes came over in his own pajamas as he looked at Roy a little annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked, walking inside as Roy shut the door.

"Amaris had a nightmare." Roy stated simply. Maes raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need me here?"

"...I don't know what to do." Roy admitted. Maes sighed, too tired to be amused at the moment but he smiled anyways in his usual cheerful manner.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Living room." when Roy had dialed Maes' number, Amaris had finally left the room and gone to the living room instead.

Roy followed Maes to the living room, finding Amaris on the ground in her usual position.

"Hey Amaris." Maes said, acting more lively for the girl. She looked up, her face wet from recent crying. Maes kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled, nodding a little. "I had a bad dream." she stated, looking down.

"About what?" Maes asked, rubbing her back comfortingly as he spoke. He could feel a few bumps where the wings were folded in.

Amaris remained silent a moment before speaking again. "...daddy, mommy, a gate..." she whispered. "It hurt a lot." Maes exchanged a look with Roy. "And I saw weird pictures like funny circles..."

"Circles?" Roy muttered, thinking to himself. They watched as he left the room for a moment, coming in with his gloves. "Like these?" he asked, kneeling down as well to show Amaris the transmutation circle stitched on the gloves. She nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "That's it. And lights flashed a lot whenever there was one." Roy looked at Maes again.

"And I saw this boy with a funny arm and leg too! All he had to do was clap and-" Amaris clapped her hands together, placing them on the ground. The floor started to twist around until it was a simple ball of carpet.

Maes and Roy's jaws dropped as they stared at the simple ball.

"Alchemy." they muttered in amazement.

"Amaris..." Roy said, looking at her, his lips curving in a smile.

"Yeah?" she asked playing with the ball cheerfully.

"What would you say to learning alchemy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Answers to a few reviews:**

**Bar-Ohki: Nah, he didn't run off on purpose...well, I guess he sort of did because he though it would be good for Roy but otherwise he really did just keep talking to his wife and forgot the time ;; And thanks for the support!**

**MinokaintheShadows: I updated cuz' you were a big support! Thanks for the encouragement! Oh...and did I accidently leave you hanging again...oops...**

**Princesa de la Luna: Your the one who encouraged me to update the second chapter! You really helped me a lot (otherwise, I wouldn't have even continued this story).**

**666DarkSilver666: Thanks for supporting me, I'll try to update soon!**

**Hope I have more reviewers to reply to next time.**

**And, to clear up how Amaris knew about Ed's ability before his mother even died, I watched the part where Ed's watching the "truth" within the gate and I saw Rose and Nina, meaning the Gate also told the future. So, yeah...**

Byyyye!


	4. Chapter 4: Operation 24?

**Angel of Alchemy**

**_Chapter Four: Operation 24?_**

**Chapter Four! **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have an editing program for now (I'll work on that...).**

**Anyways, since no one has objected, I think I'll add Envy into the number of hearthrobes (might take a while).**

**Also, I apologize if this chapter is a bit disappointing. I was in a hurry. **

**And sorry I couldn't think of a better chapter title.**

**Sorry, again, if it's disappointing.**

**But rest assured that soon, very soon, it shall get interesting (hopefully soon, at least)!**

**Also, I need your opinions if Roy should have any romance with Amaris or not (I didn't think it would work due to the age difference, but your the readers so tell me your opinion!). **

**Hm...okay, disclaimer: I do not own FMA or it's characters, I'm just twisting their fates and minipulating them to do my bidding -evil grin- (P.S: I **_**do**_** own Amaris Sirtsema, however, and all of her blood relatives.**

**Now, read (if you like the story at least):)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't she adorable?!" Maes held Elysia in his arms, a proud grin on his face as he let her play with his finger.

"Are you even allowed to bring your kid to work?" Amaris questioned, stopping her chair from spinning around as she had done the past half hour.

Maes just shrugged, ignoring the question. "You know her birthday's coming up! So, what are you going to get her?" he asked, leaning forward in his own chair towards Amaris with a sly look, Elysia also staring at Amaris.

"Maes, her birthday is _two months_ away." Amaris said, sighing.

"You can never be too prepared." Maes said, leaning away from Amaris again.

"Would you two shut up?" Amaris and Maes directed their eyes to a certain black-haired colonel's desk.

Roy was glaring at them over a stack of paperwork, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Roy, I told you to do that paperwork sooner." Amaris said, leaning back in her chair with a bored expression. "But you didn't listen until today."

Truth be told, Roy hadn't listened, even today. No, Amaris had to _threaten_ him...which forced a mental note in his head:

Keep Amaris and Riza away at all costs and cancel Riza's daily teaching to Amaris about marksmenship.

"Hey Colonel!" everyone looked at the door this time, watching as Havoc walked in with a stack of papers in his arms. He was smoking, as usual, with a sly grin on his face.

"What's with the papers?" Amaris asked, tilting her head to one side.

"For Colonel." he said simply.

"Hey Havoc, let us through!" a voice called behind Havoc, making him walk further into the room to reveal Fuery.

Fuery was having trouble holding on to his own stack of papers, looking as if he was going to drop them at any given moment.

He walked in, and after him came two more men, Breda and Falman with yet even more paperwork stacked in their arms.

"...you've got to be kidding." Roy said, glaring at the paperwork. "Where the hell did all this come from?!" he shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

"Well, half of it you've been neglecting the past few weeks, and the other half is FullMetal's expenses that you've also been neglecting." Fuery explained cautiously, although Breda and Havoc seemed to be enjoying the annoyance written all over Roy's face.

"Damn it all." Roy muttered, putting a hand to his forhead.

"Who's FullMetal?" Amaris asked, blinking a few times. The room went silent. "...well?" she asked.

"Look everyone! I brought Elysia! She's almost three now!" Maes shouted at deafening volume, practically shoving his daughter into the nearest officer's face.

That officer just so happened to be Fuery. He screamed, falling to the side and knocking into Falman who knocked into Breda who knocked into Havoc, all of them falling to the ground in a mess of paperwork.

"Damn it Hughes!" Roy shouted.

"...oops..." he said, slowly backing away.

"I can't see!" Fuery shouted, his hands frantically searching for his glasses.

"Uh, Fuery, I think I have them." Falman said, removing the glasses from his own eyes.

"Ah, damn it! Where'd my ciggerette go?!" Havoc shouted, throwing the papers in attempt to find his ciggarette with no avail, only resulting in a bigger mess.

"Can't...breath..." Breda said, his arm the only visable aspect of him as he drowned under the paperwork (nobody could figure out how he was the one to get buried).

"Calm the hell down!" Roy shouted, slamming his fist on the desk again to gain attention. "Falman, give Fuery's glasses back! Somebody, unbury Breda! Havoc, just get a new damned ciggarette!"

Everyone quieted, although a few curses were muttered as they did as they were told (cursing mainly came from Havoc and Breda shortly after he was unburied).

"Now that the chaos it over, I'll ask again. Who is FullMetal?" Amaris asked, never having strayed from the question. The room went silent again.

"No one important." Roy said after a moment of silence, waving it off as if it wasn't important.

Before Amaris could question, Havoc started to speak. "I'll be going now, colonel. Good luck with your paperwork!" he said, trying to make an exit.

"Don't even think about it. All of you are helping clean this mess up...even you Hughes." Roy glared towards the door in which Hughes had snuck towards. He spun around, sweat-dropping nervously.

"Actually Roy, I just remembered that I'm not allowed to bring Elysia to work." he said, darting out the door.

"HUGHES! GET BACK HERE!" everyone shouted (except Amaris). Roy sighed in frustration again, sitting down and looking at a paper that had made it's way to his desk in all the chaos.

"...Havoc." he said, his bangs shadowing his face in pure annoyance.

"Yeah Colonel?" Havoc asked, looking at Roy with a new ciggerette in his mouth.

"...why the hell did you put _your_ paperwork here for _me_ to do?"

Amaris didn't even get to question about FullMetal again before an uproar started.

"Hey Hughes." Maes turned around, looking around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on a familiar, short blond and his younger yet taller brother.

"Hey Ed!" he said, grinning as he waved and strided over to the young alchemist. Before Ed could reply, pictures were shoved into his face (Maes had taken his daughter home but brought pictures instead).

"Look! Here's Elysia! Isn't she adorable?" Maes said, oblivious to Ed's groan of annoyance. "Elysia was here earlier. You really missed out!"

"Right..." Ed said, not really caring.

"Hi Major Hughes!" Maes turned to see a giant suite of armor, also known as Ed's younger brother Alphonse.

"Hey Al, nice to see you!" Maes said, shoving pictures in his face too with his other hand. "Elysia's turning three soon! You remember her last birthday, right?!" he asked both of them.

"No Hughes, we were gone." Ed said, trying to push the photos away.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Al asked, pointing to one of the pictures. Maes looked puzzled as he looked at the picture, the two Elrics looking over his shoulder (Ed had to look from the side since he was too short although he refused to admit it).

"Which girl?" Maes asked.

"The one in the background." Alphonse replied, pointing. "Looks like she's laughing with the colonel." Maes paled.

"That's a weird color of hair." Ed commented blandly.

Maes paled further. He had accidently shown them a picture that showed Amaris and Roy laughing in the background as Maes himself held Elysia in his arms. Roy wasn't laughing hard, matter of fact, he wasn't laughing at all. Roy was smirking while Amaris was laughing cheefully with her eyes closed as she leaned back on the counter, seeing how the picture had been taken in the Hughes' kitchen.

"Hey, are those scars?" Ed asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed the markings all over Amaris' body.

"Is she part of the military?" Al asked.

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"Why are you two so interested?" Maes asked, taking the photo away from sight as he pocketed it. The two brothers looked at Maes confused, wondering why his cheerfullness had suddenly disappeared. "She moved away years ago."

"Oh." the two Elrics said.

"Well, I have to go now." Maes said, grinning again. "Get ready for Elysia's birthday."

"That's not for another few months." Ed said, but Maes was gone.

"Brother...do you think something's...odd about Hughes' reaction?" Al asked, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, that was strange, even for Hughes." Ed agreed. He grinned after a moment before pulling out a photo...the photo Maes had supposedly pocketed.

"Brother! That's stealing!" Al scolded, but Ed ignored him. "How did you even get it?"

"I _borrowed_ it from Maes." Ed said. In truth, he was just denying the fact he was small enough to easily snatch it from Maes' pocket, seeing how half of it had been hanging out of the major's pocket already.

"_Brother._" Al said disapprovingly, shaking his head a little.

"What?" Ed asked rather rudely.

"_Why_ would you steal the photo?"

"I said I _borrowed_ it." Ed corrected smugly before turning serious. "Don't you think it's weird how Maes avoided the questions we asked?"

"Does it really matter, brother? Maybe they were good friends and something happened so he doesn't want to talk about it. After all, he said she moved away a few years ago."

"That's just it, Al." Ed said, turning the photo to it's blank side. "He said she moved away a few _years _ago...look at the date on the back of this photo." Al looked over Ed's shoulder.

"That can't be right..." Al protested. "...it says it was taken just a few weeks ago..." he looked at his brother in confusion. "Why would Hughes lie?"

"I don't know." Ed said truthfully. "It's deffinately suspicious...and look at the markings all over her body. They look like scars of a full body transmutation circle."

"Are you sure?" Al asked, although he could see it too. Ed just nodded.

"I bet Mustang knows something about her." he said, placing the photo in his pocket. "I doubt he'll tell us though, being the bastard he is."

"You're not going to investigate it, are you Ed?" Al asked, although "investigate" wasn't close to the word that matched the situation.

It was more like..."pry information out of poor military officers just for his damned entertainment" kind of thing.

"Come on Al, I need to speak with Mustang." Ed said, grinning slyly as so many had done that day.

"Why the hell would you all sneak _your_ damned paperwork into _my_ damned paperwork?!" Roy shouted angerily.

"Sorry Sir!" Fuery and Falman said, saluting. Breda and Havoc just looked annoyed that they had been found out.

"A few more papers wouldn't have made that big of a difference..." Breda muttered, crossing his arms and averting his eyes away from Roy. Amaris finally snapped, hating the fact she had asked the same question over and over again only to be ignored.

"Can you just answer my question already?!" Amaris shouted, an unusual thing for her to do. They all stared at her, becoming cautious as she fumed in anger. "Now, who the hell is FullMetal?!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

None of the officers or Roy answered, or more rather, they didn't have time before someone else did.

"What?" the men in the room jumped as Ed entered the room, looking around. His eyes immediately landed on Amaris, making him and his brother freeze. "Why'd you call my name?" he asked.

"You're FullMetal?" Amaris asked. Ed looked her over, matching her with the photo perfectly in his mind.

Amaris was quiet, furrowing her eyebrows.

He looked familiar...

Had they met?

It was vague...like...a _dream_.

It was silent before more chaos started.

"OPERATION 24!" Havoc and Breda shouted suddenly.  
Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Falman all practically tackled Ed out the door, Fuery slamming the door shut behind them (Al had also been semi-tackled with Ed out the door).

"...what...the...hell?" Amaris slowly turned her head towards Roy who looked innocently up at the ceiling. "What's "operation 24"?" she asked, narrowing her eyes further.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Roy said, signing some papers.

Operation 24: Tackle and sustain Edward and Alphonse Elric if they shall come across Amaris.

Of course, Amaris didn't know about that little "operation".

"What the hell?!" Ed shouted, not knowing Amaris had said the same thing. He shoved the men off of him, taking a few steps backwards before glaring at them. "Why the hell did you do that you bastards?!" he shouted, but his mouth was quickly covered by Havoc.

"Shhh." he warned, putting a finger to his lips.

"But why did you push us out the door?" Al asked, a little more calm in the situation. The men didn't know how to answer. Actually, they couldn't answer.

Only Roy and Maes could answer that question truthfully.

"Um...the Colonel is busy with paperwork." Breda said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This won't take long." Ed replied, trying to push past the men who held their arms out, pushing him back with ease.

"He isn't in a good mood." they said.

Ha. Yeah right.

_Roy_ wasn't the one in a bad mood.

"LET ME OUT DAMN IT!" Amaris shouted, trying to reach the door but Roy had her pinned to the ground face-first.

"Stop moving." Roy stated, his grip on her arms tightening.

"Let me out!"

"Why?"

"You're hiding something!"

"No I'm not."

"Roy!"

"Amaris." Amaris let out a yell of frustration, having completely lost her cool (seeing how Roy could do make her loose her cool rather easily).

"Listen, we just need to ask him something." Ed said, gritting his teeth.

He wasn't going to have this chance slip by.

Not when the girl was in there _right at that moment._

"It's for your own saftey!" Falman said, holding the young teen at bay.

"I've dealt with Mustang before, now let me through!" Ed shouted.

"Brother, maybe we should come back later." Al suggested.

Ed sighed, then smiled mysteriously. "Yeah, I guess your right Al." Ed said with a grin. "We'll come by later." he said, waving goodbye as he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

Al was a little stunned at the cooperation, but after apologizing to everyone, he followed after his brother.

"That was actually _easier_ then I expected." Havoc said.

"Yeah...maybe too easy." Breda agreed.

"Guys...I have a bad feeling about this..." Fuery said, looking up at the taller officers with a worried expression.

Right then, they heard a shout.

"LET ME IN DAMN IT!"

"NO BROTHER! STOP!"

Every officer screamed as alchemic lights flashed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good. I was trying to update as fast as possible in one night since I'm going to be gone for three days and won't be able to work on my story.**

**In that time I'm gone, hope yet even more reviewers come to be!**

**Speaking of which...**

**Review Replies!**

**Cody:**** Thanks Cody! -**

**Bar-Ohki: ****I don't think Roy will be having romance because of the age difference, but I might make a story for him later. For now, he more serves as the father type...but he might end up liking Amaris later. Not sure...but I'll be thinking about it!**

**Devil-Speaker:**** I have a lot of "features" planned for her wings -evil grin-. I can't promise the features you'd expect to show up or not, but I will assure you, the wings will have some "features" added to them, wether or not they're the ones your talking about -sweat drop-**

**Luca4ever****: I updated! Whoot! -hands you a cookie- thanks for the support:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Alchemy Assessment Challenge!

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Five: Alchemy Assessment Challenge!**_

**Chapter Five!**

**I can't believe I got this up! Right before leaving too!**

**Hope you like it...and...yeah...I ran out of things to say -sweat drop-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother! How could you?!" Al shouted, flailing his arms around in shock as he looked at the knocked-out officers on the ground. Ed just wore a smug look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest proudly.

"I just needed to-" Ed didn't finish.

"_Brother,_ you used the wall to make a _cement_ pole and you hit them _all_ in the _head_ so they were knocked out!"

"Don't blame me Al! It's not my fault the walls happen to be made of cement!"

"This is Military HQ! Isn't it obvious they would have strong walls in case of attack?! Possibly made of _**cement**_?!" Ed blinked a few times, realizing Alphonse was right.

"...oh." he said simply, shrugging it off as he stepped over the officers that laid sprawled on the floor.

"_Oh?! __**Oh?!**_" Alphonse repeated, outraged. "_What if you killed them?!_"

"They're not dead." Ed said, pointing to Fuery. "See, that one's drooling." he stated this in a point blank tone of voice. Al just sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing.

"You're so reckless." he said, shaking his head a little. Ed wasn't listening.

"You saw her, right?" Ed asked more seriously. Al just nodded. "So...she didn't move away after all."

"Maybe she's visiting?"

"I think it's more then that." Ed said, trying to open the door. "They _tackled_ us out the door, Al. I don't think she's visiting...that or she's some important visitor that we're apparently not allowed to even talk to."

Ed was still struggling with the door.

"...brother...I think it's locked." Al stated.

"I know that." Ed said rudely, backing up.

"...Ed?" Al questioned.

Ed didn't reply as he rammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't break. Ed just took a deep breath, switching around so his automail arm was going to ram the door this time.

"Are you going to help?" Ed asked, looking over to Al. Al nodded, placing himself next to Ed. They waited a moment before running at the door.

Before they even hit it, the door swung open, making them skid to a halt.

"...shit." Ed muttered, looking at Roy who was ready to snap his fingers, his gloves on.

"What's going on?" everyone turned to see Maes walking down towards them. He looked at the unconcious officers to the Elrics, then finally to Roy, taking it all in.

"...operation 24?" he asked. Roy glared.

"Stop playing around Hughes." he said, his hand still raised.

"Where's Amaris?" Roy looked ready to attack Maes.

_'Amaris...that must be the girl's name...'_ Ed thought, gritting his teeth as he stared warily at Roy's hand.

"...she's in my office." Roy replied, although he never once put his hand down.

"Colonel...what are you going to do?" Al asked, eyeing the colonel's hand warily. Roy didn't reply.

"Roy, put your hand down. It's over." Maes said, walking over. Roy hesitated until a furious shout came from inside his office.

"Damn it Roy! Untie me or so help me I'll send you straight down to hell!" Amaris shouted, wrestling against the ropes that tied her to Roy's office chair.

It really makes you question where the rope came from, seeing how he hadn't used alchemy as far as she could tell (then again, he knocked her out for a while before tying her, just to be safe).

Roy sighed, putting his hand down at last and walking inside. Ed and Al exchanged looks as Maes followed Roy, right before they themselves followed as well.

Roy had untied Amaris, but regretted it when she kicked him in the shin.

"That's for knocking me out, pinning me to the ground, tying me to a chair and refusing to give reason to why your trying to keep us apart." she said, glaring angerily.

Roy just muttered a few curses in reply.

"And what the hell is operation 24?" Ed asked, crossing his arms. He had bruises from the tackle, but he didn't mind them.

Roy just sighed in frustration. "We wouldn't have resorted to that if you weren't so interested in breaking in." Roy said, glaring at the young blond.

"And you think tackling us out the door and threatening to blow us up won't make us suspicious?!" Ed shouted.

"Sir, we were only curious about Amaris." Al said before a fight would break out. "Maes showed us a picture of her and said she had moved away a few years ago...but when we came here, she was still here and we hoped to meet her." Roy was glaring harshly at Maes.

"What? It was an accident." Maes said, shrugging.

"Why is it so bad if I meet them?" Amaris asked, narrowing her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Amaris, I need to speak with you privately." Roy said. "Ed, Al, wait outside." he ordered.

"We want to speak to Maes privately anyways." Ed said, dragging Maes out the door as he and his brother left to wait outside. Roy was going to protest, but he just sighed instead as the door shut behind them.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Amaris said, staring at Roy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Major." Ed said, again quoting Amaris by mistake. Maes just sighed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why is her hair silver?" Ed asked.

"How old is she?" Al asked.

"Why are her eyes different colors?"

"Why is she here?"

"What's with you and Roy wanting to keep us apart?!"

"Is she a relative of yours or Colonel's?"

"And what the hell are those markings all over her body?!"

"Does she know alchemy?"

Maes stood there, staring blankly. The questions finally ended.

Al had asked on details of the girl, questions Maes could tell them truthfully. Ed on the other hand, was asking questions that dug much too deep into her past.

"She's fourteen, she lives with the colonel, she is not related to us by blood but we're all very close and yes, she does know alchemy." Maes said, answering only Al's questions.

"She's lives with the colonel?" Al asked.

"What is she, his girlfriend?" Ed asked rudely.

"Stop with the questions!" Maes shouted. They quieted. "No, she's not his girlfriend. She just has nowhere else to live and has lived with the colonel for a long time now."

"Why haven't you answered any of my questions?" Ed asked, ignoring the fact Maes had told him to stop asking.

"And why did you lie to us, Hughes?" Al asked, a little confused. Maes just sighed again.

"I didn't want to lie to you, but there were reasons I had to." Maes said. Ed shouted in frustration.

"I ASKED WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?!" Ed shouted.

"Who are they?" Amaris asked.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Roy replied, once again working on his paperwork.

"Which is which?"

"Ed is the short one."

"Is Alphonse the FullMetal Alchemist?"

"No, it's Ed."

"Really? He doesn't look like it."

"I know."

"Is Alphonse older?"

"No, he's younger." Roy couldn't help but smirk as he mentally pictured how Ed would be reacting to her questions.

"How old are they?" Amaris continued.

"Ed is fifteen, Alphonse is fourteen."

"They're state at that age?!"

"No, only Ed is. Each is considered a prodigy."

"Impressive. Now, why did you try to keep us seperated?"

"Doesn't he seem _familiar_ to you?" Roy asked, looking at Amaris now.

"...sorta..." she replied weakly.

"I'm sorry Ed, what questions did you ask?" Maes asked innocently.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted. Maes just shrugged.

"Brother, that's not very nice." Al scolded, looking down at his brother.

"Being tackled out the door isn't very nice, Al!" Ed shouted.

They heard a few moans and looked down to see the officers that had been knocked out previously.

"Ow...damn...what happened?" Havoc asked getting up.

"My glasses are cracked!" Fuery exclaimed, standing up to indeed prove a giant crack was visable on his glasses.

"Ah, shit." Breda stood up this time. "What the hell hit us?"

"It was hard, that's for sure." Falman replied, looking at Maes, Al and then to Ed. Ed grinned sheepishly.

"_Ed._" They all said warningly, large bumps on each of their heads.

"Come on guys." Ed said, backing up a little. "I was just trying to-"

"Get him." Breda said. Ed screamed as the furious officers tackled him.

"Think hard about it Amaris...haven't you seen him before?" Roy asked.

"I don't know! Why, did I mention him before?" Amaris replied, trying to remember.

_'You described him perfectly nine years ago...his limbs, his alchemy...'_ Roy sighed.

"Nevermind." he said. Right then, the door burst open, a pile of men falling to the floor in screams, shouts and swearing.

"Maes! Couldn't you keep them under control?!" Roy shouted, getting ready to snap his fingers. Maes just shrugged.

"Didn't want to get in the way." he replied flatly.

"Brother!" Al shouted, looking nervously at the pile of men. Ed was at the bottom, shouting as they tried to pummel him. Eventually, sparks flew around as Ed got loose, claping as he transmuted his automail into a blade. He stood his ground, daring anyone to get close.

"...his...arm." Amaris said, her voice completely emotionless. Everyone had quieted, staring at Ed as if he had made a horrible mistake.

"You idiot." Roy muttered, putting his hand down as he glared at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked, looking at everyone. His eyes landed on Amaris, making him look at his automail. "...oh." he said sheepishly. "...uh...I...um..." Ed slowly changed his the metal back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." he said, trying to change the subject. Amaris was silent, not mentioning she already knew his name. Getting no reply, Ed continued. "And that's my brother Alphonse..." he said, looking over to Al who was just as nervous.

"...your leg is fake too." Amaris stated, trembling a little.

"W-what?" Ed looked at her, bewildered. "How did you-?"

"You don't need transmutation circles." Amaris continued. "...and your mother is dead." Amaris knew there was more, but she didn't know what.

She only knew what she did because of her dreams.

_'My dreams...he's from my dreams...'_ Amaris thought, watching Ed carefully.

Ed didn't know how to react. He shifted his eyes towards his brother, but Al was just as amazed.

"...Anyways," Roy took the Elric's attention from Amaris, completely changing the subject. "Your Alchemy Assessment is coming soon...you should go prepare." he said, wanting them both to leave as soon as possible.

"...assessment..." Ed echoed, blinking a few times. "Oh...right." he shook his head a little. He waited a moment before narrowing his eyes a little.

"...how did you know about my automail leg?" he asked, making Roy's attempts to change the subject fail.

"And our mom." Al added.

"Ed, you need to prepare for the assessment." Maes said sternly. Amaris remained silent, not really sure how to answer Ed and Al's question even if she wanted to.

"Fine." Ed said, turning to Roy. "Then I want another alchemist duel." he stated.

"You're going to fight colonel again?!" Breda and Havoc asked.

"Fine." Roy said, smirking. "I accept."

Ed shook his head. "No, not you." Ed said, turning back towards Amaris. "Her." he said, pointing to Amaris.

"How do you even know if she does alchemy or not?" Roy asked.

"Hughes told us." another glare was sent towards Maes who again, attempted to look innocent.

"She isn't state." Roy said. "It won't work unless the Fuhrer agrees for an exception, and that's highly unlikely." he said.

"I don't care about the Fuhrer right now." Ed said solemnly. "I want to know _her_ decision."

"I accept." Amaris said, not showing emotion as she did so.

"The Fuhrer still has to accept it." Roy pointed out, but neither seemed to be listening.

"You never told me _your_ name." Ed said, although he knew her first name.

"Amaris Sirtsema." she said, breaking into a mild smile. She looked over to Al. "Are you going to be in the duel too?" she asked. Al shook his head.

"No, I'm not state." he said. "I don't need to do the assessment, so I'll just watch." Amaris looked ready to protest, but she agreed to it anyways.

"Now, all of you get out of my office so I can work unless you have some more pointless questions like why the sky's blue." Roy said, sitting down at his desk.

"Actually, I am curious about why the sky is blue. Do you have the answer?" Amaris said, smirking a little with her arms crossed.

"_Get out._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can't believe I got another chapter up -gasps-**

**But, for another three to five days...**

**There shall be no updates (going on a trip, oh yes I am!).**

**And I'm going to have **_**oh so much**_** fun in the next chapter or two -grin-.**

**And...**

**I'M SO HAPPY!**

**I actually got SIX reviews in LESS then 24 hours! -screams in happiness-**

**And that's what inspired me to work to get this chapter up! **

**Now...**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** You didn't have to wait for the next one, I got it up in LESS THEN 24 HOURS! That's a new record for me o-0**

**Devil-Speaker:**** Oh, feathers? I'm still debating that -sweat drop- buuut, now you know what Ed was doing XD (I had fun with that part).**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I updated! Thanks for supporting me -hands you a magical muffin-**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** T'was Ed's Alchemic light...to make a cement pole -**

**DemonRaily:**** Thanks for supporting me :)**

**Tomato Sauce:**** Gah, not I'm hungry ;-; Anyways, **

**1: She is 14 now (and though it's not mentioned in the story, she's a little younger then Al by a month or two).**

**2: They couldn't know about her because well, she's human transmutation for one thing, she saw them in the gate for another (despite the fact nothing had happened when she did). It would just bring up a lot of questions, plus Ed would snoop around into the reason she has the scars and that, my dear friend, is when the story will get oh so very interesting -evil grin-**

**And...I have no idea where the random screaming came from...it just came to mind and I typed "OPERATION 24!" o-0**

**Okay, review replied are over! **

**And...blah blah blah, hope I get more reviewers and all that other stuff I usually bore you with at the end of my stories.**

**MAGIC MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE! -throws muffins into the air- if you don't like muffins...well...have a non-magical cookie then -**


	6. Chapter 6: Advice and Placing Bets

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Six: Advice and Placing Bets**_

**Chapter Six!**

**Guess what?**

**This is ALL a new record for me.**

**Why? Because I've never updated a story this fast in all my fanfiction career o-0**

**But that is the power of reviews -**

**And...I'm sorry to disappoint you all but...**

**This.**

**Is.**

**Not.**

**The.**

**Duel.**

**-gasps- Sorry! Really! I am! DON'T HURT ME! -runs-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hughes, do you understand what you've done?" Roy asked, staring his friend down with his peircing black eyes. Maes shifted uncomfortably.

The others had left, leaving only Maes and the furious Roy in the room.

"I don't see how this could be so bad." Maes replied, staring his friend in the eye even though he continued to shift his weight nervously.

"You mean you don't get it?" Roy asked, irritaited. Maes slowly shook his head, a solemn look on his face. Roy sighed.

"Amaris knows Ed, she saw him from her dreams." he stated. "Don't you think that's odd? Don't you think Ed will think that's _strange_? Not to mention the full body transmutation circle scarred into her body. Do you really think Ed is going to let that slide? Do you really think they can get along without something bad happening?"

"What exactly do _you _think is going to happen?" Maes asked.

"Ed's going to pry information loose...then he'll figure out what happened to Amaris nine years ago...who knows what Ed will do, but I assure you, it will be something reckless."

"You have a point there." Maes said, nodding. "What about the duel?"

"I doubt the Fuhrer would let someone that isn't state participate in the duel...but then again, it's Amaris." Roy said, crossing his arms as he leaned back on his desk. "I could say the Fuhrer didn't agree without asking the Fuhrer at all."

"Ed would complain to the Fuhrer and find out." Maes pointed out, making Roy glare.

"Fine...we have no choice but to ask the Fuhrer then."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Maes put his hands in front of him, backing up a few steps. "What do you mean by "we"?"

"You're the reason any of this happened, Hughes. And you're going to be the reason it comes to an end too." Roy grabbed Maes' arm, dragging him out. Maes just frowned, wishing he could go home and visit Elysia.

"Brother, do you think this is a good idea?" Al asked, following his brother as they walked away from Roy's office. "Are you really going to duel that girl?"

"Might as well. Like Roy said, my Assessment is coming up." Ed replied flatly, his hands in his pockets.

"But still, we don't know that much about her!" Al protested. Ed just shrugged.

"So? That's the reason I challenged her, so we could learn more."

"I thought it was for the assessment."

"No it's, well, yeah, but...it's for both, okay Al?!" Ed shouted.

"I bet fifty Amaris wins." Falman said, holding up his $50.

"I bet the same as Falman." Fuery said, holding up his own money.

"I bet one hundred that FullMetal wins the match." Breda said with a nod.

"I bet one hundred and fifty." Havoc said, holding up his money as everyone else was.

"Ed? Why Ed? I say Amaris is going to win hands down." Falman said, looking at the two that bet on Ed.

"Don't misjudge him. After all, he is a prodigy." Breda said.

"Not to mention he beat the colonel last time, and Amaris is a lot like the colonel." Havoc added, lighting a new ciggarret.

"Neither of them won!" Fuery protested.

"I bet two hundred that it'll be a tie." Maes said, holding up $200.

"Where'd you come from?!" everyone shouted, jumping a little. Maes just shrugged.

"What? I just heard everyone placing bets and decided to join in." he said.

"Hey, do you know if the Fuhrer even agreed to it yet?" Fuery asked.

"I was just on my way there." he replied.

"Wait...so you mean we're all betting when the Fuhrer could refuse?!" Breda yelled.

"I'll bet another hundred that he'll accept." Maes said with a sly grin.

"Amaris and FullMetal, then?" the Fuhrer asked, looking out his office window.

"Yes Sir. FullMetal requested another duel for his assessment and challenged Amaris." Roy said, Maes standing next to him.

"Sounds interesting...actually, I've heard about the request already." the Fuhrer turned towards Roy and Maes, his usual smile on his face. "And I agree to it."

Roy stiffined slightly but said nothing.

"So, when is the duel going to be?" Maes asked, a little more excited then Roy was.

"Tomorrow afternoon should be good." the Fuhrer said. "Now then...I bet one hundrer sixty that Amaris wins." he said, making Roy sweatdrop.

"Good call Sir, I bet that it would be a tie." Maes said, grinning.

"Ed."

"Amaris."

"Ed!"

"Amaris!"

"What's going on?" Maes walked into the room again, seeing the four officers arguing. Havoc and Breda were yelling Ed while Falman and Fuery were shouting Amaris.

"I told you, Ed's going to win!" Havoc shouted.

"No, Amaris will." Falman said.

"Ed's got this match won!" Breda said, glaring.

"No way! Amaris could beat him easily!" Fuery said, nodding.

"I still say it'll be a tie." Maes said.

"No one asked you!" everyone shouted.

"That's it! Me and Breda will coach Ed into victory!" Havoc shouted, turning towards the door.

"Then me and Fuery will coach Amaris!" Falman said, also turning towards the door. They each stomped out, leaving Maes behind with a confused expression.

"Amaris!" Amaris turned to see Fuery and Falman waving at her. She half waved back as they jogged to her.

"Hi." she said plainly.

"So, your challenging Ed." Falman said. She nodded.

"We want to give you a heads up." Fuery said, smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks for thinking it over though." Amaris said, turning to go.

"But this could help you out!" Fuery said, making her stop.

"Fine, what do you two have in mind?"

"Psst, Ed! Al!" Ed and Al stopped in the hallway, looking around.

"Did you here that Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Al agreed, nodding.

"Over here!" the two looked over to see Havoc and Breda grinning and waving towards them.

"Oh...it's them." Ed said, turning to go.

"Ed, they have to say something." Al protested. Ed just sighed as Havoc and Breda walked towards them.

"So, you challenged Amaris." Havoc said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We want to give you some advice when it comes to Amaris." Breda said seriously.

"Ed is the youngest state alchemist ever." Falman explained. "He nearly beat colonel in their last duel, and he's deffinately progressed since then."

"As you saw before, he can change his automail arm into a blade, and doesn't need transmutation circles." Fuery said. "So you have to be ready at all times."

"We suggest you use your gloves." Falman said.

Amaris had gloves a lot like Roy's that she used only when neccassary, and she hadn't considered using them for the duel.

"Okay, anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, be really careful when using them. He got past Roy last time, and cut his gloves to shreds." Fuery said.

"She has gloves a lot like the colonel's." Havoc said.

"Yeah, okay." Ed said, nodding a little. "So, she uses fire like Mustang too?"

"Nobody except the Fuhrer, Mustang and Hughes know that." Breda said.

"You mean you don't know?" Al asked.

"Well...nobody here's ever actually seen her alchemy except for those three...and maybe Hawkeye." Havoc said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But everyone knows she learned all she knows on alchemy from Colonel."

"So it's most likely fire alchemy." Ed concluded.

"We better be aware though, just in case it isn't." Al said, making Ed nod in agreement.

"So, what else?" Ed asked.

"Don't hesitate." Fuery said.

"That's why Mustang lost last time." Falman said.

"Don't worry, I won't hesitate." Amaris assured.

"And when he claps, that's when he'll do a transmutation."

"She's fast." Havoc said. "But easily distracted."

"And _do not_ push her temper." Breda warned. "_**Ever.**_"

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Why? Because she's unstable when ticked off. Not stronger or anything but...well...she'll go to any length to win if you anger her." Havoc explained.

"What angers her?" Al asked.

"Small things won't, like her height," Havoc looked at Ed when he said this, making Ed flinch in anger. "and she won't be angered if you call her weak. However, she will most likely try to kill you if you say anything about the colonel. You can call him a jerk and such, but never tell her he's inconsiderate, weak, arrogant or anything else."

"So she's sensitive about the colonel?" Al asked.

"Are you sure she isn't his girlfriend?" Ed asked smugly.

"She's too young!" Breda said. "And of course she's sensitive about the colonel! He helped her a lot and saved her life."

"Saved her life?" Ed asked.

"Never mind." Havoc said quickly. "Anyways, if you don't anger her too much and stay aware of her alchemy, you should win."

"Don't call him short." Fuery said.

"Why not?" Amaris asked.

"He'll get ticked off and the fight will be harder to win." Falman explained.

"He's really that touchy?"

"Your touchy about the colonel."

"Good point."

"Why are you so touchy about the colonel anyways?" Fuery asked.

"Because, only I'm allowed to call him a selfish, arrogant, idiotic, son of a-"

"When is the duel anyways?" Ed asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Havoc and Breda replied in unison.

"Heh, can't wait." Ed said, grinning.

"You seem excited." Al said.

"If I can beat Amaris or whatever her name is, then it'll be like beating Mustang." he said. "After all, you said she learned everything she knows about alchemy from him."

"So, it's tomorrow afternoon?" Amaris asked. Falman and Fuery nodded. "Well then, I better go get ready and...by the way..."

"By the way..." Ed said before leaving.

"What is it?" Falman and Fuery asked.

"Yeah?" Havoc and Breda asked.

Both Amaris and Ed took a deep breath before speaking in unison, even if they didn't know it.

"Hughes said he won the first bet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha! You all thought the fight was next, didn't ya?**

**Actually...**

**It **_**was**_** going to be in this chapter, but I didn't want to make that long of a chapter so I just put up this boring one instead o-0**

**Sorry! I'm sorry! -throws out random magical sweets as an apology-**

**Anyways...**

**Review Replies!**

**tomato sauce:**** ...why is the sky blue and why **_**is**_** the grass green? Why not purple or...or black or...or...or RAINBOW?!?!**

**Yakami:**** I answered why Ed and Al couldn't see Amaris in the last review replies but I'll answer it again - Ed will most likely snoop around the military because of Amaris' markings and that will lead to chaos once he find she was human transmutation...and let's just say that's when it gets interesting -evil grin-**

**demonic-shinigamikitsune:**** Okay, before I say anything...AWSOME PEN NAME! Anyways...sorry, you have to wait for the duel...I didn't **_**mean**_** to make you wait but it just turned out that way...but the next chapter is THE DUEL! Here's a Ed-shaped muffin in apology for making you wait. -hands you Ed-shaped muffin-**

**Sarah:**** I can't believe so many people liked the Operation 24 thing o-0 THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! Sorry about the duel not coming in this chapter... Here, you can have demonic-shinigamikitsune's muffin -takes muffin away and gives it to you-**

**Princesa de la Luna****: -hands you Ed-shaped...BROWNIE!-**

**DemonRaily:**** Your welcome! Um...I ran out of Ed-shaped muffins so have an Alphonse muffin! -hands you Alphonse muffin-**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Will do! I SHALL BREAK THAT RECORD! Until then...you can have a...uh...nevermind...ran out of muffins...cherry? -hands you cherry- o-0**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Ooooh. Yeah, probably. I might add some RoyXRiza...but it's more based of Amaris, Ed, Al and Envy -**

**Lee Totema:**** Whoo! Glad you like Ted...hm...I should add him back into the story -grins-. Here, have a Ted muffin! -hands you giant Ted shaped muffin-. If you don't like muffins...I'll give you something else later. And now...I shall add Envy into the story (later). -**


	7. Chapter 7: Amaris vs Edward Part 1

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Seven: Amaris Sirtsema vs. Edward Elric; Part One**_

**Chapter Seven!**

**And no, I will NOT be pairing Roy and Amaris (Maybe hints of Roy X Riza though).**

**And...**

**It will take a ****long**** time for Envy to appear and a ****long**** time for Al to be a main hearthrobe like Ed and Envy (for obvious reasons -cough-armor-cough-...but I found a way around it).**

**And...**

**There shall be two parts of this fight! Whoo!**

**But it might take a while to get up cause my weekend is about to end -cries-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roy, where are my gloves?" Amaris called out, walking around the house.

"How the hell should I know?" he yelled back from wherever he was.

"Roy, if I don't find my gloves by the time the duel starts, I'm blaming you!" she shouted, stomping her foot in frustration.

"I didn't do anything."

"Fine, I'll punish you for the things you're bound to do." silence followed after that, leaving Amaris trashing the laundry room in an attempt to find her gloves.

"Ah, damn it." she muttered, throwing random clothing over her shoulder. "I'm gonna be late."

"Amaris, the duel is going to start soon." Roy said, standing by the door.

"But I haven't found my gloves!" she whined, running up to him with a desperate face. "Can I borrow yours?"

"No, and you know why." he said. "It wouldn't work."

"...but maybe..."

"No. Now come on." Roy walked a few steps out the door when Amaris blurred by him, running for HQ.

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE I LEFT THEM!" she shouted before disappearing around a corner. Roy just sighed, feeling a headache coming. He looked into the sky, noticing gray clouds hanging overhead.

"Rain Clouds." He stated. "Looks like she has the upper hand..." he muttered before walking towards HQ.

"Amaris, the duel is about to start, why aren't you over there?" Havoc asked, following Amaris as she ran through HQ.

"My...gloves..." she panted, stopping in front of Roy's office. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I don't think you'll have time to go and get the key." Havoc said.

"Screw it." Amaris said. Havoc stared in shock as she kicked the door down, marching inside.

He watched as she went through the contents of Roy's desk, smiling a little as she pulled out a pair of white gloves similar to Roy's but with a different transmutation circle stitched in.

"Okay, I'm ready now." she said, turning towards Havoc who just nodded numbly.

"I wonder where Amaris is?" Al said, standing next to his brother in a giant open area, walls outlining the concrete field with spectators behind them (for saftey, the walls had been raised seeing how much damage had been caused last time).

"Maybe she chickened out." Ed said with a shrug.

"I doubt it..." Al said, looking around in hope of finding the myterious girl. Roy had arrived before Amaris and was talking to Maes.

Ed looked up, noting the gray clouds. "It better not rain during out match." he muttered sourly.

"You better not say one little thing about your daughter, got it Hughes?" Roy warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Maes said, ticked off since he couldn't show a cute picture of Elysia. "That's not the point though." he said, turning serious. "Where's Amaris?" Roy just shrugged.

"She's looking for her gloves." he stated.

"Hey look! There she is!" Al said, pointing. Everyone turned to the opposite side of the field, watching Amaris walk in as she pulled her last glove on over her fingers.

"About time." Ed muttered, facing his opponent. "What took so long?" he shouted, seeing how they were a good distance away.

"Sorry for delaying your humiliation. And here I thought I was being nice." Amaris said, smirking a little. Ed cursed under his breath.

"She is like that bastard of a colonel." he muttered.

"_Ed._" Al warned, but Ed ignored him. Al sighed, walking back to where Roy was to watch. Maes took the mic, walking out into the middle of the field.

"On the right hand side, we have the Fullmetal Alchemist and challenger Edward Elric!" a few cheers came from the crowd while others made remarks on his height (which ticked Ed off but he restrained himself...for now).

"To the left side we have Amaris Sirtsema, a non state alchemist that most of you might either know or heard of and today's challenged opponent!" a few cheers came from the crowd like Ed's, but others whispered and pointed.

"What's with all the whispering?" Ed said to himself, narrowing his eyes against the sun. He couldn't catch on to what the crowd was saying before Maes continued.

"Now then..." Maes coughed a little, taking a few steps back. "...READY SET GO!" he shouted, running away like the last time Ed had a duel. Ed was ready this time, watching as Amaris lifted her hand to snap.

He quickly clapped his hands and made a concrete wall. "I already know how to fight against fire!" he shouted, making sure the wall was thick so the fire wouldn't blast it away.

"Who ever said it was fire?" Amaris called out, smiling as she snapped her fingers. A blue spark came from her fingers, making it's way to the wall. Ed tripped backwards as he watched the concrete wall gain a clear, thick layer, the air becoming around the wall becoming colder.

"Ice?!" Al said, leaning forward in amazement.

"What the-" Ed didn't finish before the wall shattered, ice cutting him as it flew through the air in sharp shards. He was blasted backwards a little ways from the impact with a few minor cuts, but otherwise completely fine. "How did you-?"

"Water particles." she stated. Ed just gave her a puzzled look. She sighed, shaking her head a little before attacking.

"Water particles?" Al questioned, confused.

"Her alchemy is the opposite of mine." Roy said, watching the fight. "My gloves are made of ignition cloth to create a spark and from there on I play with the oxygen to make fire. However...Amaris' gloves aren't ignition cloth. It's simply used for the transmutation circle when she snaps her fingers, using alchemy to condense the water particles in the air to create ice. Depending on the humidity, her alchemy can be weak or powerful." he looked up into the sky at the clouds.

"And today couldn't have been a better day for her." he added.

"So...she condensed the air around Ed's wall to shatter it with pressure?" Al concluded, turning towards the fight again. "And since it's going to rain the humidity rose, making her alchemy stronger?"

"That's right...but she can do a lot more with her alchemy then create giant ice cubes." Al looked back at Roy again, but Roy didn't continue.

"This should be a great fight." the Fuhrer said, smiling as he watched the fight progress. Roy glanced the Fuhrer's way with a nod, then turned his attention back to the fight.

Amaris continued to snap her fingers, Ice either coming up as spikes or freezing whatever Ed transmuted. Neither seemed tired in the least.

"Damn it." Ed cursed, watching as ice condensed around his leg making him fall backwards. He rolled out of the way as Amaris tried to punch him, making her punch the ground instead and leave an indent.

"Missed." she stated, breathing harder then usual. She brought her fist back up, the cloth slowly fading to red.

Ed dodged another punch by rolling away to the side like before, but Amaris kicked him in the ribs which caused him to fly a few feet away.

Ed groaned a little in pain but clapped his hands, transmuting his automail into a blade and hacking at the ice on his leg as quickly as possible.

By the time Amaris was about to punch or kick him yet again, he had broken the ice off and got to his feet in time to block her fist with his automails dull side. A loud _clang_ sound came and a small crack.

Amaris winced in pain as her clean glove started to color red. She didn't have time to react before Ed kneed her in the gut with his automail leg, sending her backwards.

"About time I got you." he muttered. Amaris coughed a little spitting blood out of her mouth as she got up a little unsteadily.

"Damn you." she muttered, wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth. Ed just smirked a little as he ran forward.

The spectators watched as the two came into close combat, throwing punches and kicks. Ed would nearly cut her but she would move just in time, her clothes getting a little ripped up instead.

Ed thrusted his blade at her, but she ducked in time to have the blade cut some of her hair instead. She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he dodged and kicked her legs out from under her.

Amaris quickly put one of her hands to the ground, pushing off the ground so she flipped backwards and landed on her feet again. They stood a few feet away, glaring at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"You're not that bad." Ed commented, smirking a little.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Amaris said, grinning as she straightened. Falman and Fuery gasped a little.

"Don't you dare!" they called out, but Amaris was already talking.

"Shorty." she said, smirking slyly as Ed's fists clenched, a dark look coming over his face.

"Your just like that arrogant, power hungry, colonel bastard." he said. This time, Havoc and Breda gasped.

"...oh shit." Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Breda all said at the same time.

"This is getting good." Maes said as he leaned forward. "I'm adding another fifty to my bet."

"What did you say?" Amaris asked, her smirk having disappeared as she glared at Ed.

"Besides," Ed continued, ignoring Amaris. "You have no right to call me short, you're shorter then me." Amaris' teeth clenched together as she glared at Ed.

"I have every right to call you short because I'm a girl!" she said. "Girls can be shorter then boys!" she wasn't ticked off at being called short. More rather the fact Ed had insulted Roy and was being a smart aleck.

"What are you, sexist?!" Ed shouted.

"What are you, a midget?!"

"No I'm not! What are you, sexist and racist?!"

"Shut up!" Amaris screamed, charging at Ed. Ed dodged in time, his blade cutting at one of her gloves. She jumped back, breathing hard as she tried to remain calm. Ed was obviously angry too by the look on his face. Despite being angry, Ed still had a smug look, pride swelling within him since he had gotten one of her gloves.

"Damn you to hell." Amaris hissed, having to use her other hand now.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Ed mimicked. Amaris' eye twitched as she snapped her fingers again.

Ed dodged the ice that shot at him, barely dodging it since it was as if it came from thin air. He clapped his hands and put them on the ground, causing the ground to wrap around one of Amaris' legs.

Ed lunged at her, but she quickly snapped her fingers, making sharp tipped ice lunge at him. He dodged to the side, missing Amaris yet cutting her last glove. He skidded to a halt a few feet away, a proud smirk on his face. Amaris growled a little in anger as she tried to free her leg.

"I won." Ed said. A few cheers came from the crowd, but Amaris put her hand on the stone around her leg with a solemn look.

"AMARIS, DON'T YOU DARE!" Roy shouted, nearly running into the field.

Ed looked at Roy, about to question when lights flashed where Amaris was. A small scream was heard, a few gasps from the crowd and a slow dripping sound.

"...she..." Al whispered, staring at Amaris.

Ed slowly turned around to find the stone had been transmuted away, Amaris standing there with an angry yet pained glare. Her right arm, the arm she had transmuted with, was heavily bleeding from the cuts that had reopened all up her arm...

And Ed realized it was in the form of a transmutation circle.

"This isn't over." Amaris whispered, panting in exhaustion yet determination. Roy attempted to run and stop the fight, but the Fuhrer stopped him.

"Sir, the match needs to stop!" Roy said desperately. It wasn't supposed to go that far...she wasn't supposed to do a transmutation without her gloves or a drawing.

"Let it continue." the Fuhrer said. "If it gets too serious, we'll step in. But until then, you wouldn't want to take her out of the fight in her state of anger, would you?" the Fuhrer Bradly turned to Roy with a smile. "She'd take all of her anger out on you."

"...so that is a full-body transmutation circle." Ed muttered, narrowing his eyes. Al had been thinking the same thing as he watched the scene unfold, ready to run out there if his brother needed him like Roy would run out for Amaris.

"Well, are we going to continue this or not?" Amaris asked impatiently. Besides the small scream from before, it was as if she didn't notice the fact her arm was bleeding everywhere.

"Because this match is long before over. And I assure you, I'll win no matter the price I have to pay." these words made Ed flinch a little, his mind reeling to his mother and to Al.

At any price...

If only she knew what _any_ price truly meant.

"At any price, huh? Fine then, I agree. This match is long before over." Ed said with a serious face, getting in fighting posistion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if I suck as fighting scenes, I'll get better as the story progresses -nods-.**

**So ends part one! Hope it was somewhat entertaining...**

**Just for a little writing schedule, I'll tell you what days I have the most time to write on and days with higher chances of updates:**

**Writing Days: Wednesday afternoon (3:40-6:50PM), Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday (I know, I have a lot of time...).**

**Lesser Writing Days (don't have enough time): Monday, tuesday, Wednesday night.**

**Update Days (most likely but not always): Friday, Saturday, Sunday. Possible Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Reason if I DON'T update: **

**1: Something came up.**

**2: Trip.**

**3: Friend came over (but I'll usually write half of the chapter still).**

**4: Writer's block (a writer's worst fear)**

**5: Had no inspiration to continue (actually, I haven't gotten that yet so It might not happen for a long while).**

**6: HOMEWORK. EVERYBODY'S WORST FEAR D:**

**7: my computer.**

**That's pretty much it! -hands out cherries because the muffin maker broke-**

**Now, my favorite part:**

**Review Replies!!**

**Sarah:**** Yays! You were the first to review! -hugs- And yeah, it was fun to write down the bets! And...I would give you something but I'm loosing money on muffins and random fruit o-0**

**Luca4ever:**** I am sorry but...no...those come in later -nods- it might happen soon or in a while...not even I know o-o;;**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yay! You didn't think it was pointless! -hands you a replica of Ted the stuffed bear-**

**Colonel Bastard:**** Kay, I won't (someone asked about Roy having romance and I thought they meant with Amaris so it came to mind. I just asked people to see their opinions).**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I just realized, you say the same thing every time o-0**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Did I break the record? Did I?! Oh, and, I wrote half of the duel, at least! -sweat drop- **

**tomato sauce:**** thanks for telling me! I didn't mean to make Ed call Roy "Roy", but I was in a hurry with that part...plus it's confusing when you're calling Roy "Roy" and all the characters except Amaris and sometimes Maes are calling him colonel, colonel bastard, Mustang, ect. I fixed it though! -grins-**

**Mkaaaay! Review Replies are DONE! **

**Hope you liked this part of the Duel, I'll work on the next one right away!**

**Until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Amaris vs Edward Part 2

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Eight: Amaris Sirtsema vs. Edward Elric Part Two**_

**Chapter Eight!**

**Woooow, this is the most I have ever updated ANYTHING in my life (I can't even write in a journal this much).**

**I shall apologize for any disappointment in this chapter, I just barely made it around writer's block in this chapter (ooooh crap, I hate writer's block!)**

**But, I'm hoping to add a little more adventure soon!**

**Whoopie (been a long time since I've used that word)!**

**And, if you have any ideas for the story now or in future chapters, DON'T HESITATE TO SHARE. It seriously helps with writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist Plot line, characters, manga or anything else. I'm simply minipulating them to do my will. However, Amaris Sirtsema is mine and I shall minipulate Envy to kill you if you take Amaris away without permission. Thank you :)**

**And...NOW COMES THE STORY!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Amaris..." Roy muttered, glaring at the young girl from where he stood. Maes walked over.

"Her scars reopened." he stated, all of his excitement having left. "What the hell is going on Roy?"

"When she uses alchemy without a circle, like Ed does, her scars reopen since she's using her scars as the circle without knowing it." Roy explained. "The first time she attempted it nine years ago...it didn't have much effect since her wounds were still open."

Maes nodded, turning to the fight. "I guess this fight will be more then expected."

Ed and Amaris had once again gone into close combat, a lot more intense this time. Amaris' arm continued to leak crimson blood as she used transmutations, the cuts becoming deeper and deeper with more scars opening up. By now, her whole left arm and half of her right arm were bleeding rashly.

But that didn't mean Ed wasn't unscathed. By now, his jacket had been ripped to shreds, some cuts on his forehead which let blood trickle down his face and his regular leg was bleeding from the knee with a giant gash cut into it.

And both were struggling for air, but neither stopped their attacks. "Bastard!" Ed shouted, cutting a little of Amaris' arm as she dodged, making him fall forward a little.

"Small Fry!" she shouted back, kicking him in the ribs before he gained his balance. He blocked her kick with his automail arm, using the blade to slice through her shoe horizontally, cutting the bottom of her foot.

"Puny!" he shouted, dodging another kick from Amaris.

"Pipsqueak!" Amaris quickly swept his feet from under him, making him fall backwards but he put his hand on the ground and twisted around, kicking her in the face.

"Shorty!" he shouted, charging at her with his blade before she recovered.

"Midget!" she yelled back, dodging at the last second. His blade crashed into the ground, digging deep into the concrete. He attempted to pull it out, but it didn't budge.

"Got'cha'!" Amaris said, grinning as she clapped her hands. She aimed it at Ed's head, but at that moment his automail came free and he blocked her hand. Amaris and Ed's eyes widened as her hand started to turn a dark silver gray, the metal from Ed's hand spreading up her arm as lights danced around both their arms like electricity.

She held back a scream, her breath becoming rigid. Ed's throat felt dried out and hoarse, making him mute as he stared.

"What's happening?" Al asked, unable to see from where he was. Nobody could see, which caused whispering to corrupt in the crowd.

"...m-my...arm..."Amaris whispered, before screaming and trying to pull her arm away.

"W-wait! Stop!" Ed shouted, trying to get Amaris to stop tugging on her arm. Her arm was now fully connected to his automail limb, the metal having crawled and formed all the way up to her shoulder. If flexed like skin, but was still steel, so it didn't break off from Ed.

"Get off!" Amaris screamed, clawing at the her new metal skin layer in desperation. This is when Roy, Maes and Al saw what was happening, along with the rest of the crowd.

"What the hell?!" Roy shouted, watching as Amaris continued to claw at her arm, only to result in ripping her fingernails so they bled. Tears of panic streaked down her face.

"Stop!" Ed shouted again, although he was panicking too.

"GET OFF!" Amaris screamed, lights sparking around her trapped arm. She screamed in pain as it burned her skin, a small explosion occuring.

A huge cloud of dust and concrete flew through the air, sending the two teens backwards from each other.

"BROTHER!" Al shouted, scanning the field for Ed. When the smoke had cleared, Ed was on his hands and knees, his automail back to how it should be. Cuts, bruises and gashes covered his body from the fight, making him look down right horrible.

But not near as horrible as Amaris. She was whimpering, curled in fedal posistion as she cradeled her arm. Her arm was bloody, the skin ripped up and burned to who knew what degree, but well past third degree.

It was horrifying. Skin was so torn that it stuck up in layers, like tissue ripped to shreds. She was trembling dramatically, trying not to scream or to cry. Trying not to faint or give up.

But that was hard.

"Stop the match!" Roy yelled, looking at the Fuhrer in panic. The Fuhrer didn't reply as he watched Amaris carefully.

"She's not done." he said.

"But Sir-!" Roy usually wasn't one to go against the Fuhrer's opinion, but Amaris was in horrible condition.

"Watch, Mustang." the Fuhrer said, never removing his eyes from Amaris. The crowd went silent, watching as Amaris continued to whimper silently. After a moment, she stumbled to her feet, still trembling. Ed did the same.

Both of them were facing opposite directions from one another.

It was deathly quiet, the only sound was the dripping of blood from Amaris' arm. Al couldn't stand to look at her arm's condition and settled for watching his brother instead.

The two just stood there for what seemed like forever before they slowly turned to face each other. Amaris raised her good arm (if you want to call it that despite the fact it was bleeding harshly too), ready to snap her fingers, her whole hand shaking. Ed lifted his automail arm up in front of him, ready to fight back.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other with determined looks.

"I'm going to win." both said in unison. Amaris snapped her fingers, gasping as the cuts became deeper in her good arm. Ice rapidly formed in a twisted pattern, lunging at Ed. He clapped his hands, making the concrete twist around as well and collide into the ice.

As Amaris continued snapping, more long shards of ice twisted and coiled around, each attempting to stab or catch Ed in some way. He continued clapping rapidly, getting more concrete to clash with the ice and go after Amaris who had to dodge and snap now.

Everyone watched with dropped jaws as the fight started to go upwards, each of the teens jumping onto their creations, fighting in close combat then darting away to a coil of ice or concrete, snapping or clapping to send more attacks at each other before coming into close combat once again.

"Damn it." Ed muttered, having a wall block ice just before it hit him. His body was trembling in exhaustion, his breaths uneven. "I didn't think it would be this hard." he muttered.

The fight was a long one, it had lasted almost three to four times longer then his and Roy's fight, and probably caused more damage.

He clapped his hands, making concrete aim for Amaris. She jumped into the air to avoid the attack, making Ed clap again and have concrete attack her from an angle.

Ed couldn't help but cheer silently, seeing how he finally caught her.

Amaris heard multiple cracks as concrete surrounded her leg, catching her in mid-air and bending the leg opposite of which way it should go. She screamed, in pain, trying to get in a less painful posistion as she hung there in mid-air, a good few yards above ground.

More and more painful cracks sounded as he leg twisted in sickening posistions, making her scream and cry out in terror and flat out pain. She was able to snap her fingers though, despite the horrible feeling.

She took the chance at looking at her leg again, unable to scream since her throat was dried out. Bone stuck out from her flesh, not to mention her foot was in a horrible posistion and her leg looked backwards.

She fainted.

Ed landed on a pillar of stone, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He looked away from Amaris, sickened by the sight of her leg.

Then, he felt something cold around his flesh arm. He didn't have time to react before it covered his arm completely, applying pressure so quickly, he immediately heard a loud crack.

He screamed in pain, falling to his knees in pained gasps. He struggled with keeping concious. _'Don't pass out...'_ he encouraged himself mentally, his vision blurring rapidly. He finally gave up and passed out, luckily not falling off the pillar.

Silence followed, spectators staring with wide eyes.

"...tie." Maes breathed, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Someone get an abulance!" The Fuhrer commanded.

Roy didn't have to be told twice, saluting as he ran to the nearest phone. As Roy dialed the number in as quickly as his fingers were able to, the Fuhrer smiled just barely.

_'Truly a great fight.'_ he thought to himself.

Time seemed to slow down as alchemists removed Amaris from the Earth's grasp, Roy feeling sick as he saw her leg. After that, they removed Ed as well.

Two abulances came, working on the two immediately. They set Amaris' leg straight, Roy and Maes becoming weak in the stomach as they heard sickening cracks and screaming from Amaris (even though she was still unconcious).

They started to melt the ice off of Ed (with help from Roy), trying to heat his arm up so it wouldn't have to be removed.

They also bandaged Amaris' arm, the bandages failing to stay white for at least five minutes before turning a deep and dark crimson. Oxygen masks were put on both teens.

"Brother, hang in there." Al said, watching as they worked on Ed's wounds.

"I'm going with her." Roy said. The nurses and doctors all nodded, letting Roy step into Amaris' abulance.

Al asked for permission to go in his brother's, which was also agreed to. Maes watched as the abulances pulled away, driving with their sirens screaming loudly as they sped towards the hospital.

In an attempt to keep his mind off the two young alchemist's condition, his mind wondered.

_'Well, at least I won the bet.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it -nods-**

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good, but I didn't want to make the fight **_**too**_** long, ya know?**

**And...**

**I...I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON A MONDAY!**

**That's like, doing the impossible (for me at least). **

**And sorry that this chapter is a little short...maybe I'll redo it in the faraway future? Who knows -sweatdrop-.**

**And I bet a lot of you knew it was going to be a tie, right? Haha, you all shoulda placed a bet like Maes XD**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** Yays again! You were, once more, the first to review! Yaaaay! Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the last, but I'm glad you liked the last chapter at least!**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Whoot! I beat the record **_**and**_** get a golden star! ...it's going to take forever to beat the current record...-sweatdrop- **

**Bar-Ohki:**** Ah, yes. Ted...he **_**will**_** appear later in the story (how could I get rid of him? He's one of the favorite characters of the story!). Just wait until Ed meets him XD**

**DemonRaily:**** Do you mean just in the story as another character or in the story as a hearthrobe, because he'll deffinately be in the story as a character. Oh...and here's you exclusive GREED SHAPED MUFFIN! -hands you muffin- ah, it's wonderful to have my muffin maker back X3**

**Luca4ever:**** I doubt that -sweatdrop- buuuut, thanks for the encouragement! I truly did think my fighter writer style thingy wasn't good o-0**

**Lee Totema:**** She was raised around Mustang, so she's grown stubborn. She deffinately didn't want to loose. Also...I'm glad you like the ice alchemy because, I put my family through hell asking science questions about ice, humidity, water particles in the air, and all that other stuff o-o**

**Yashi Inuzuka:**** Thank you! Are you a Kiba Inuzuka fan? If you aaaare...here's a Kiba and Akamaru muffin! -hands you muffin- Thanks for supporting me:3**

**REVIEW REPLIES ARE OVER!**

**So, yeah...I have a concert on Thursday, but I'll try to update!**

**Byyyye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Scars

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Nine: Scars**_

**Chapter Nine!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN...LIKE...FOREVER!**

**Noooo! Writer's block is corrupting my mind with worthless ideas or none at all!**

**...I need help...I'm not sure if I need mental help or just help with writer's block -sniffle-**

**So...if you have an idea...PLEASE TELL ME! I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES! -gets down on knees-**

**But, the happy part of all this crappy sappy stuff -points to above- is THAT I UPDATED. WHOOOOOT!!!!**

**And thank you for the lovely reviews -nods- I have reached 50! -screams-**

**I guess it's not too big of a deal...but it still makes meh story feel all special :3**

**Oh, and a little violence may be included...I've been writing scary stories for class...so...I have to retrain myself from writing too gory of a story o-0**

**Now...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed, the day fading to night as Roy and Alphonse patiently waited in the hospital with the two injured alchemists.

Both were covered in badages and casts, making them look half dead. They shared a room with each other, a curtain between they're beds. A large window was placed near Amaris' bed while Ed was located closer to the door.

The only sound was the ticking of a clock on the wall.

"I would have thought they'd be up by now." Roy muttered, bags under his eyes. The moon shone through the window, shadowing him since he sat in front of it. He looked down at Amaris with tired eyes that were becoming blood-shot.

"I thought Ed would've woken up almost immediately." Al said, sighing a little as he watched Ed shift in his sleep. Al then looked at Roy.

"...Colonel...what were those markings on Amaris' body?" Roy looked up at Al, having to stare across the room since Al was seated next to his brother.

"Scars." Roy deadpanned.

"Scars?" Al echoed.

"It's a long story." Roy muttered, not willing for the conversation to continue. Al looked at the colonel a moment before letting his sight drift towards Amaris. Her condition was much worse then Ed's, and she seemed to be restless in her sleep.

"...that fight should have stopped long before it did." Al said quietly. Roy was silent a moment.

"I know." he said flatly. "It brought up a lot of questions."

"I wonder how Ed's arm connected to her like that...isn't that human transmutation?" Al asked, a lot more serious now. Roy's gaze turned turned towards Alphonse.

"Just forget it ever happened." he replied strictly. Al was going to protest when the door behind him opened, making him and Roy turn towards the door. A nurse was just barely visable due to the moon light.

"Visiting hours are over." she said, her lips curved in a small and empty smile. Al spared another look at his brother as Roy got up, nodding as he grabbed his jacket (which he had taken off and placed on the back of his chair) and put it back on.

"Come on, Alphonse." he said, walking out the door. The nurse watched them carefully, not letting her eyes stray from their actions. Al sighed once more, getting up.

"Okay." he said, walking out with the colonel. The nurse closed the door behind them, leaving to another part of the hospital for whatever reason.

Time slowly continued with every small _tick_ of the clock, and the night continued.

_Amaris, Amaris, my angel Amaris._

_Dammit, what the hell did you do to her?!_

_I made...an angel._

_Make her __my__ angel! Prefect her in every way!_

_I'm sorry...my daughter._

_"Where am I?" Ed muttered, looking around the empty space which he stood. Nothing was anywhere, he was just standing in nothing. The voices continued around him...if you want to call it a voice._

_The basement! Have you checked the basement?!_

_Isn't she beautiful?_

_I'll take her in._

_Ed looked around but nothing was anywhere. "Where the hell are you?!" he shouted. He felt stupid as he said it though, because the voice kept changing...and the voice had no origin. So, was he just talking to himself?_

_"What the-" Ed's eyes shifted around rapidly as his surroundings changed. He was in a basement...but he wasn't alone._

_"It won't take that long, really..."_

_"S-stay away!" Ed's eyes found their way to the two other people in the room. A man with black hair pulled back in a loose and pathetic ponytail. His glasses shone from the light casted from a small light bulb that hung from the ceiling, swinging back and forth although there was no wind._

_"Now angel..." the man said, reaching for the smaller of the two. It was a girl with long hair just as black as the man's. She wore gray pants and a white tank top. Her eyes were forest green, wide with fear._

_"Leave me alone!" she shouted. That's when Ed noticed the knife in the man's hands._

_"What is he...going to do?" Ed muttered. His voice echoed even though he didn't say it loudly, but neither seemed to hear him._

_"I promise it'll all be better." the man kneeled down to his daughter who had backed up so far, her back was against the wall. She stared with huge eyes up at her father._

_"...better?" she echoed. The man smiled._

_"Much better." the girl let out a small scream as her father grabbed her arm, pulling her to the center of the room. Ed looked down, noticing the giant transmutation circle drawn on the floor for the first time._

_Another scream made him snap his head upright again, staring at the scene in front of him. Blood dripped to the floor from a gash in her arm. Tears ran down her face, her eyes shut tightly as she screamed._

_The knife was still in her. The man slowly started to pull the knife up her arm, twisting it around her arm in complicated patterns which made her screams higher and louder._

_"H-hey! Stop it! You're hurting her!" Ed shouted, trying to stop the man. His voice had no effect, and as he reached for the man, his hand passed right through. He fell over, turning around on the ground to face them again only to look away. _

_The man had moved to her face, slowly slicing the skin apart. The girl tried to move away, but he made sure she didn't move by holding her down. Her screaming rang through his head driving him near insane._

_He looked back to them, watching as the blood trailed down her skin from the new cuts. Her breathing was rigid and panicked, sobs flooding from her mouth. Ed felt sick to his stomach as it continued._

_"Amaris...Amaris..." the man whispered to himself, seeming to enjoy the blood that dripped from her wounds and stained his skin crimson. Ed's eyes widened only a little more._

_"Amaris? That's...Amaris?" he muttered. She looked nothing like the Amaris he knew...exept for the..._

_"That's how she got the scars." he concluded. He couldn't help but feel sicker as he looked at her father who wore a gleeful grin. Suddenly, everything started to shake violently, a horrible headache erupting in his head._

_"Ed!" Ed didn't try to look around. His vision was blurry from pain anyways, so he just shut his eyes._

_"Ed! Wake up you shrimpy numbskull!" _

Ed snapped his eyes open, sitting upright immediately. "I'M NOT SHRIMPY!" he screamed, but regretted it when pain soared through his arm. He flinched, looking at his casted arm.

"Keep telling yourself that." Amaris retorted, sitting up as much as her body would allow. Ed glared at her, but then his mind wondered backwards.

Was it all a dream?

"Amaris...that's your name, right?" he asked. Amaris nodded, not really paying attention as she attempted to move her arm with no success. "I've been meaning to ask...where did you get those scars?" Ed felt sudden doubt surface, wondering if he should have even asked the question...but Amaris didn't seem too bothered.

"I'm not sure." she said plainly. "Don't recall, really...I just viewed my life with them, never questioned it." she said, giving up the attempt to move her arm. "Why?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

_'Because it's a transmutation circle that was cut into your skin...'_

"Nevermind." Ed muttered flatly. He'd talk to Al about it later. As the words left his mouth, his stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" both turned to see a nurse standing at the door, a smile gracing her features as she held two trays filled with platters of food.

"Uh...yeah." Ed said uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. Amaris just nodded as the nurse put down the trays on side tables next to their beds.

"Anything else I could get you?" she asked kindly. They shook their heads, watching the nurse leave. Ed flinched as he looked at his food, making amaris stop eating.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"Milk." Ed glared at his glass filled with white. He looked up, eyeing her glass of grape juice. "Trade?" he asked.

"No." she stated, bitting into her small loaf of bread.

"Why not?"

"Because, milk helps you grow and you need to grow."

"You're shorter then me!"

"I told you, girls can be shorter then guys!"

"Stop being sexist!"

"Shut up and drink your damned milk!" Amaris threw her half eaten bread at Ed's head, hitting him square in the forehead. He growled in anger.

"No way in hell am I drinking that shit!" he shouted at her. "Why don't _you_ drink it?!"

"Because plain milk is just _wrong_." Amaris said, shrugging. "If it was with cereal or somethin I might drink it."

"What's with all the noise?" they turned towards the door again, seeing Maes walk in with a grin.

"Hughes." Ed stated, smiling towards the major.

"Maes!" Amaris sounded a lot more excited then Ed.

"One and only." Maes said, giving a half-wave as he walked further into the room. "You two sure took a beating." he commented point-blankly.

"Hey...who won the match?" Amaris questioned. Ed realized he didn't know either and looked at Maes in curiousity.

"No one. It was a tie." Maes stated.

"...tie..." Ed muttered, letting the words sink in. "...tie...HOW THE HELL DID IT END AS A TIE?!" he screamed out in fury.

"YOU MEAN I LOST AGAINST THIS PIPSQUEAK?!" Amaris screamed.

"Well, no, it was a tie so-" Maes was interrupted.

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AGAINST RACISTS!" Amaris screamed back.

"You two-" Maes flinched as they turned against him.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they screamed. Maes shut his mouth, watching the fight progress so far, they actually threw their beverages at each other (which wasn't pretty).

_'Maybe I should've just told Ed he won...then tell Amaris she won...'_ Maes mused with the idea, wishing he had done that rather then tell them it was a tie. _'Then again, I still won my bet.'_

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Amaris screamed, thrashing around in her bed.

"YOUR ON!" Ed shouted back.

"Did you two forget you're in the hospital?" Maes asked blandly. The two went silent.

"...damn...this is all your fault!" Ed shouted, pointing at Amaris.

"My fault?! You're the one who broke my arm to make it a tie!" Ed pointed at Amaris this time.

"YOU WERE WEAK ENOUGH TO FAINT! NOT TO MENTION _YOU_ BROKE _MY_ LEG AND _BURNED MY_ ARM AND _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO _CHALLENGED ME!_" Ed moved his lips, trying to form words to make an excuse or come-back, but nothing came out.

"She got you there." Maes said.

"No one asked you." Ed muttered, throwing the remaining piece of his sandwhich at Maes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now...writer's block is currently corrupting my mind so my brains rot out...please help me -begs-**

**If I don't get past writer's block...**

**It won't be pretty.**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** I love how your always the first to comment! And **_**that**_** was Ed's reaction (you actually helped me get an idea for this chapter, thank you! -hugs-). And I'm glad you flinched when they were wounded because if not...then that would tell me I suck at the violence needed in FMA fanfictions. After all, what FMA fanfic doesn't have violence? o-0**

**DemonRaily:**** Whoo! Go blood (that just sounded sadistic...)! Glad you thought it was great!**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** I've heard of Blood Plus, but not of the others...haven't had time to watch any of them. Some animes I watch are: Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Inuyasha, D. Gray Man, Full Metal Alchemist (duh)...I think that's it...maybe... -sweat drop-**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** Thank you:)**

**Luca4ever: ****Yeah...I read a gory FMA fanfic on here and I got an inspiration to add gore -sweat drop- But I'm glad you liked it!**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yeah, I was going to end it with the whole automail thing but then it would've been too short...so I continued it...and the Fuhrer, well...I can't say much without spoiling the story so I'll just say he knows something -evil grin-**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** YAAAY! GORE IS AWSOME! Okay...continuing. The metal stuff fell off when the explosion came (it said Ed's arm was back to normal so it wasn't attached to her anymore). I might re-add it though...but a lot later o-0**

**Thus ends Review Replies!**

**Buh-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding Time Part 1

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Ten: Bonding Time Part 1**_

**Chapter Ten!**

**Now...THANK YOU SARAH! -huggles- You helped my writer's block DISAPPEAR (for now at least...)!**

**This and the next chapter is all thanks to Sarah, so be very grateful to her -nods-**

**And I'm still open for future ideas if you have any.**

**Any. Idea. Is. Welcomed.**

**Really.**

**Aaand...um...yeah...that's it...**

**So...**

**CHAPTER TEN! WHOOOT!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was Amaris?" Al whispered, looking at his brother. Amaris was asleep in her bed, Maes having left a few minutes ago to do something (although he promised to return soon). Ed was sitting upright in his bed.

"Yeah, it was her...the man even said her name." Ed said in monotone, glancing towards Amaris a little as she stirred in her sleep. When she didn't wake up, he looked back to Al.

"Who was the man?" Al asked curiously.

"I didn't get his name...but I think he was her father." Ed said. Al stayed mute a moment.

"...and...he..." Al went silent.

"Took a knife and cut a transmutation circle into her." Ed said finished for him. "I saw it Al, I was there. It matched her scars perfectly and he even said her name."

"But you said her hair was black and her eyes were green." Al looked towards Amaris. "It doesn't make sense...her hair is _white_ and her eyes are..." Al paused. "I never noticed it before..." he said. "Her eyes...they're lavander and red, right?" he asked, turning to his brother. Ed furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"...now that you mention it...they are." Ed said. "Maybe...maybe something happened to change her...maybe there was more then what I saw..."

"I wonder why her father would...do that." Al whispered. Ed just sighed, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know..." Ed said, his mind reeling around before coming up blank. It was silent for a while.

"Dammit, we shouldn't be here." he said, trying to keep his voice down so Amaris wouldn't wake up. "We should be looking for the philosopher's stone, not sitting in a hospital!"

"You know you can't leave until you find out what happened to her." Al said quietly. Again, silence followed Al's words as the words sunk in. Ed sighed, letting his eyes drift towards Amaris.

"Yeah...I know." he muttered.

"Why do you think Colonel didn't want us to meet her?" Al asked, also looking towards the sleeping Amaris.

"Who knows...probably because it would make him look bad if we found out what happened to her or something."

"Ed, there has to be another reason." Al said, wishing his brother would view Roy in a different way then a power hungry military man. Ed just shrugged.

"I'm just saying that's probably why." Ed said, not really caring. Al sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Hughes...what the hell are you doing?" Roy asked impatiently from behind his desk. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, a frown on his face as he watched Maes scribble words rapidly on a notepad.

"Haven't you noticed how Ed and Amaris always conflict towards each other?" Maes asked. He was sitting on the ground, leaned over the notepad. He looked up as Roy nodded.

"Yeah." Roy said, not getting where the conversation was going.

"Well, I thought they could be good friends if they just bonded a little!" Maes said cheerfully, holding up the notepad which Roy now saw was filled with places, times, activities and more.

"What the hell?!" Roy nearly shouted. "What makes you think this will work?!"

"Well, I-"

"And we agreed it would be better if they're seperated!"

"Yeah...but they already had a duel, so her abilities aren't exactly a secrete anymore. Ed could protect her more then we could, don't you think?"

"No." Roy stated plainly, glowering. "She stays here."

"Listen, I know she's like a daughter to you but-"

"No she isn't."

"Don't deny it. She's like a daughter to you and you're just getting over protective." Maes said, waving his finger at Roy.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Maes continued, not letting Roy defend himself. "The point is, you'll have to let go of her eventually, and don't you think it would be better if she traveled with Ed and Al? It's dangerous, true, but it'll be a lot more dangerous if she leaves on her own. You know she won't be considered normal, Mustang." Roy stayed silent, letting the words sink in.

"...you're not saying they should "get together", are you?" Roy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ooovvveeer proootectiiive." Maes sung out, grinning. Roy threw a paperweight at him, although it missed and hit the wall behind him, leaving a giant hole. Maes seemed unphased as he continued.. "Don't worry, I meant to the extent of friends."

"Just friends, best friends or special friends?" Roy asked.

"Over pro-"

_Thunk._

"Say that one more time Hughes, and you'll regret it." Roy warned. Maes rubbed the bump that was forming on his head, another paperweight on the ground beside him from recently being thrown at his poor skull.

"Sheesh, touchy." Maes muttered. "Just friends." he said, which made Roy relax a little. "Anyways, I made a schedule for all five of us to do." Maes said, flipping through the notepad.

"Five?" Roy questioned. Maes nodded.

"Ed, Amaris, Alphonse, me, and you."

"..._I_ have to go?" Roy asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. Why did he have to get dragged into this?

"You know," Maes got a sly look on his face. "_I'm_ not in charge if they become more then friends."

"I'm going." Roy stated immediately. He realized he had said it maybe a little too quickly.

_'Over protective.'_ Maes thought to himself. He felt something his his head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" he asked, looking over to Roy. The thrown pen laid on the ground.

"You were thinking I'm over protective." Roy stated. Maes just blinked in surprise, but otherwise remained silent. A clock's chime made Maes jump up.

"Later Mustang!" he said. "Promised to visit the two today!" Roy watched as his friend sprinted out. After Maes had left, Roy sighed.

He really had to visit Amaris...

Who...was alone for most of the day...

With a blond haired boy...

"Ah, damn it." Roy muttered, getting up and walking quickly out after Maes.

"What's wrong with them?" Maes whispered to Al, looking at Ed and Amaris who seemed to be having a glaring contest.

"I don't know." Al admitted.

Usually, Ed and Amaris would be shouting out insults, but they had all been used so they settled for glaring silently. Maes waited a moment before smiling brightly.

"Okay everyone! I have an announce to make!" he whipped out the notepad, showing it for all to see. "As soon as you two are out of here, we're all going to go bonding!" he said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Amaris and Ed screamed, staring with wide eyes at Maes.

"Bonding?" Al repeated, looking at Maes a little confused. Maes nodded proudly.

"Since Ed and Amaris always bicker, I've decided that they should spend some quality time together to build a friendship." he said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Ed shouted, shaking his head.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SPENDING ANOTHER DAY WITH THAT BASTARD AFTER I'M OUT OF HERE!" Amaris screamed, pointing at Ed with her good arm in anger. Ed shot her a glare.

"Anyways, me, Al and Mustang will be going too." Maes continued, ignoring the protests erupting from Ed and Amaris. "We can eat lunch, go to stores, walk around town..."

"Colonel bastard is going too?!" Ed shouted angerily.

"Don't call him that!" Amaris yelled, wishing she had something to throw and the annoying blond.

"Why did you decide this so suddenly?" Al asked calmly, not against the idea at all. He agreed that the two needed to get over their differences.

"Just thought it could be a fun experience." Maes said, grinning towards the younger Elric.

"And Roy agreed to go?"

"Well, you see, when it comes to Amaris and boys, he naturally gets over pro-"

"Shut the hell up Hughes." Roy said, standing in the doorway with an angery glare. Maes just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Eh...anyways...get better soon and we'll do the whole bonding thing! See ya in a few months!" Maes said, waving shortly before hurrying past Roy and out the hospital.

"Aren't you leaving?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow towards Roy.

"Like hell." Roy retorted, glaring at the blond before walking over to a chair placed between Amaris and Ed, sitting down without ever removing his eyes from Ed.

"So why is it that you didn't want us to meet Amaris and now all of a sudden we're going to do "bonding time" together after we're out of the hospital?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hughes suggested it." Roy said plainly, although he didn't stop glaring.

"And you agreed?"

"You think I wanted to?" Roy spat out.

"Then why are you going if you don't want to?!"

"Because who knows what you'll do."

"What's that supposed to mean?! We've been alone plenty times before!"

_'...it's going to seem like forever before I'm out of here...'_ Amaris thought to herself as the bickering continued.

"Would you two shut up?!" Amaris snapped, a vein appearing on her head.

"Stay out of it!" Ed shouted back.

"Watch you'r tongue, shrimp!" Roy warned, his teeth clenched.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"He called you a shrimp, midget." Amaris said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF IT! AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING RACIST!"

"Don't make me put my gloves on, pipsqueak." Roy threatened.

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!"

"You're in denial." Amaris and Roy stated in unison, making Ed scream out in fury.

"Two against one isn't fair! Alphonse!" Ed shouted, looking at his brother pleadingly.

"Keep me out of it." Al said, backing up and waving his arms in front of him.

"Traitor!" Ed shouted. Al didn't reply as he watched Amaris stick her tongue out at Ed.

The next few months in the hospital...

Would be chaos and hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, any ideas for what their little "Bonding Time" will have in store would help a lot! I'll give credit...but the whole idea of even creating this bonding time goes to:**

**SARAH!**

**Okay...let's see...yeah, that's around it and...I'VE REACH DOUBLE DIGITS! I have never in my life gotten to chapter ten of anything have written...**

**ANOTHER RECORD! **

**Aaaand...I have all of you to thank for it!**

**So, yeah...thanks:)**

**And remember, any ideas for the story are highly appreciated, even if I spelled that wrong.**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** Yeah, I try to add comedy at the end of my chapters, so I'm glad you like Ed and Amaris' bickering (because I oh so enjoy typing it!). THANKS FOR THE IDEA! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! -hands you millions of Ted the bear replicas and muffins-**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** Yup, Amaris and Ed are going to be paired up...but I added a love rectangle so Al and Envy will also be paired with her. I'm probably going to make three different endings so the reader can read an ending with Amaris paired with whoever they believed she belonged with.**

**Yakami:**** Yeah, I personally think Ed and Al are a bit nosy too...but mainly Ed and then Ed drags Al into it - And yes, food fight! (warning: later chapters may contain much throwing of random objects including food).**

**DemonRaily:**** Will do! I'll keep it going for as long as people enjoy it (well...it has to end sometime...-sweatdrop-)**

**Luca4ever:**** Food won't be the only thing they'll be throwing in later chapters...most likely sharp and pointy objects later -evil grin- oh...and, of course, Roy will continue to throw paperweights at Maes -sweatdrop- so much throwing...**

**Yashi Inuzuka:**** Yay! You love the story! And a kiba muffin! Kiba is awsome and so is Akamaru...but I like Sasuke and Itachi more -nods- and no...I'm not a Sasuke fan-girl... .**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonding Time Part 2

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Eleven: Bonding Time Part 2**_

**Chapter Eleven!**

**This chapter is thanks to: demonic-shinigamikitsune and Sarah!**

**Sarah...you had a lot of good ideas for what stores they could go to but I couldn't fit them in this chapter soooo...**

**Don't be surprised if you find them in later chapters for other occasions -grin-**

**And thank you demonic-shinigamikitsune, I would thank you for what idea you suggested but that would be a spoiler -sweatdrop- **

**Mkaaaay! Onwards! (warning: random throwing of objects shall be included along with ice-cream and rubber ball abuse. You have been warned).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FRESH AIR!" Ed and Amaris screamed, running out of the hospital with childish grins. They practically jumped through the door.

"FINALLY!" they screamed, thrusting their fists in the air.

_'How can two people who act so alike hate each other so much?' _Al thought watching the two celebrate their release from the hospital they called hell.

"Hey guys!" Amaris and Ed froze, their heads slowly turning towards the direction the voice came from. Maes waved cheerfully, Roy following behind him with an annoyed look. Elysia was in his arms...

So it would be all _six_ of them.

"...Hughes..." Ed muttered, remembering what had been planned once they had their freedom back from the hospital.

"Elysia!" Amaris said happily, running up to Maes. Elysia reached out with both arms towards Amaris, letting Amaris hold her despite the reluctent father.

"Hi Hughes." Al greeted cheerfully, walking up with a not-so-happy Ed. "Hi colonel."

"Hi Alphonse!" Maes greeted back even more cheerful then the young Elric. Roy, however, had entered another glaring contest with Ed.

"Well, better get going! A lot is ahead of us!" Maes said taking Elysia back from Amaris and marching ahead with a proud and excited grin, Elysia laughing all the while.

"Come on Al!" Amaris said, pulling Alphonse by his hand after Maes. She didn't bother with the two glaring alchemists. She didn't want to bother Roy in his angered state, and Ed...well...

She didn't like Ed.

Alphonse, however, was always nice on his visits so they become some-what friends and could have a peaceful conversation...

...when she and Ed weren't chucking their meals at each other (which, due to that both lost a considerable amount of weight).

"You better not try anything." Roy hissed at Ed in a whisper, following after the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed asked, stomping after him.

"Peppermint please." Amaris requested with a smile. The man behind the counter nodded, scooping up some of the pink peppermint flavored ice cream and stuffing it on top of a sugar cone. Amaris gave quick thanks before walking back to where the others were eating their ice cream.

Why did they get ice cream? No one but Maes knew (since he forced everyone to buy one, except Al). It had only been half an hour since they started, and I guess Maes thought they'd like ice cream.

Roy had vanilla, Maes had mint, Ed had chocolate and Amaris had peppermint.

They decided to sit on a few benches that were placed in random areas nearby. Roy was still standing, leaning against a grocery store building's wall beside Amaris' bench. Amaris sat on a bench with Elysia next to her who was finishing her dad's ice cream (which Amaris had to prevent from causing a mess).

Maes himself was chatting with the Elrics. Al seemed to be paying attention, but Ed was somewhere else lost in thought.

_'I still haven't figured it out...' _Ed sighed, closing his eyes in focus. _'That dream keeps repeating...but always ends in the same place. What the hell happened to her?'_ he opened his eyes slowly, not realizing that his eyes drifted towards Amaris and continued to stare at her as he got lost in his thoughts.

_'If they won't tell me what happened...then it must have been something under the military...is she a test subject for the military against her will and knowledge?' _Ed watched as Amaris laughed a little, Elysia having accidently shoved her ice cream on her own face while Amaris attempted to wipe it off with her sleeve.

_'But she seems happy enough...and Mustang doesn't seem to want anything to happen to her...'_ at the thought of Roy, Ed's eyes travelled towards Roy. He flinched slightly as he was greeted by a harsh and cold glare from the colonel who's ice cream had been crushed by his fist.

_'What's his problem?!'_ Ed thought, turning away.

"Ed...your ice cream is melting...are you listening?" Ed snapped out of it, looking up at Maes.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Your ice cream is melting." Maes repeated, pointing to Ed's ice cream come. Ed looked down to see that chocolate goo dripped down and around his cone, all over his hand and down his wrist. He twitched a little in disgust as he tried to find a nearby garbage can.

Roy glared at him the whole way.

_'Why the hell was he staring at Amaris like that?!'_ he thought bitterly, watching as Ed finally found a trash can. Roy had caught Ed staring at Amaris, mistaking it for...well...you know.

_'If he looks at her like that one more time...I'll-'_

"Eh, Roy?" Roy looked over to Amaris, his glare lessening. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your ice cream cone?" she asked, watching as it dripped to the ground through Roy's clenched fingers. Roy looked down at it before muttering something, walking over to a trash can to throw his ice cream away.

"No." everyone stated less then an hour later (except for Al who remained silent).

"Aw, why not?" Maes asked, looking at his friends. They all stood outside a photobooth, a way too happy one at that. It had a clown painted on it, which freaked Amaris out.

She hated clowns.

She was _terrified_ of clowns.

And she wasn't about to get her picture taken.

"No is no, Hughes." Roy said. Maes grinned slyly.

"Fine...I guess Ed and Amaris will just have to take a picture alone_ together._" Maes said, grabbing the two teens (Elysia was standing near Al) and forcing them closer to the photo booth.

"H-hey! We never agreed to this!" Ed and Amaris shouted trying to break free with no avail.

"Damn you, Hughes." Roy muttered, stomping into the booth once the two teens were inside. Al got in (seeing how the booth was rather big) and Maes with his daughter in his hands followed suite.

After a few coins were inserted into the machine, flashes erupted from the machine's camera, which much to Roy's, Ed's and Amaris' demise could not be located therefor could not be destroyed.

"Ow! My foot! Ed!" Amaris shouted, kicking Ed as the light flashed.

"Ow, it wasn't me, dammit!" Ed shouted back.

Thus a fight broke out. Ed nearly punched Amaris in the face but missed, hitting Roy instead who punched him back.

By the time they were out of the booth, the three bickering alchemists were yelling at each other, bruises covering their bodies.

"I don't think they'll ever stop fighting..." Al said, standing next to Roy who got the photos. Maes sighed, holding Elysia in one arm.

"I'll get them to stop their bickering by the end of today." Maes said determinedly, looking at the photos which held evidence of the fight.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Maes said. Amaris, Ed and Roy all looked at Maes, wishing the day would just end.

"...A...toy store..." Amaris muttered, looking at the giant toy store in front of her. Elysia squealed happily, running inside with Maes following suite.

"Come on!" Maes shouted back at them.

The other four exchanged glances before walking inside (receiving a few weird looks due to their bruises).

"This is a waste of time." Ed stated, stomping through the aisles while Roy and Amaris went elsewhere. "We should be looking for the stone, dammit Al!" Al apologized to a nearby mother and child for his brother's cursing.

"Brother, can't you just enjoy it a little? We hardly have any time for things like this." Al said, looking down at the toys on the shelves, seeing how he was much taller then the shelves themselves.

"We're in a toy shop Al." Ed said, glowering as he tried to find his way out of the little kid's section.

"So? You always insist on going into toy and comic stores." Ed threw a small cat plushie at Al.

"Shut up." he muttered, not even looking at his brother.

"GET IT AWAY!" Ed and Al stopped at once Amaris' scream reached their ears. Laughter came after that.

"Amaris, it's just a clown doll." Maes said, holding up a rather _big_ clown plushie in front of Amaris. Amaris screamed again, backing up as far away as possible while shaking. Ed and Al eventually found their way to where the chaos was.

"What's going on?" Al asked, looking at them. Roy was a little behind Maes, stiffling his own laughter as Amaris continued to run from Maes who tried to get her to hold the clown doll. Elysia was next to Roy, staring with wonder.

"I SAID GET THAT CURSED DOLL AWAY!" Amaris screamed,hiding behind the biggest stuffed bear the Elrics had ever seen.

"She's afraid of clowns?" Ed asked, deadpanned as he raised an eyebrow.

"No," Roy corrected. "she's _terrified_ of clowns." after a moment, Ed started laughing histarically, earning a harsh glare from Amaris (Maes had finally given the clown doll to Elysia).

"It's not funny!" Amaris shouted angerily. Ed and Roy kept laughing, although Al was polite enough not to. "Shut up!" Amaris grabbed the nearest toy, throwing it at Ed and Roy. It was a rubber ball which hit Ed hard in the face, bouncing off his face as he fell backwards. Roy, who was laughing even harder, was suddenly pegged by the ball as it rebounded on a shelf.

"Ha!" Amaris shouted in victory, cheering. Elysia giggled and started to clap happily while Maes just laughed his head off.

Amaris' laughing was interupted as the ball hit her square in the face, knocking her backwards. This time, Ed cheered in victory.

By falling backwards, Amaris had knocked into a giant cage cage-like object that held mutliple rubber balls, knocking it over and letting the vibrantly colored balls bounce chaotically.

For revenge, she started to throw them at Ed and Roy, Roy threw them at Ed and Amaris, Ed threw them at Roy and Amaris. Maes dodged, holding his daughter for dear life while Al accidently popped them as they hit sharp points on his armor or when he stepped on them.

It was a giant dodge ball game...

Sadly, in a few minutes Maes and Roy handed over a large stack of cash to the store's manager, thus proceeding for all six of them being kicked out.

"There goes the money I won from the bet..." Maes muttered, walking through the streets with Elysia who held his hand. "Can't you three go for one day without throwing something at each other?"

"No." they all replied in unison, never removing their glares from each other. Maes just sighed.

"Fine...lets go get something to eat then." he said, walking into a restaurant. A waiteress seated them immediately by a window.

Ed, Maes and Elysia were on one side while Amaris, Roy and Al were on the other. Ed was across from Amaris, Roy across from Maes and Al across from Elysia (Roy sat between Amaris and Al and continued his glaring contest with Ed).

The waitress came soon, giving coffee to Roy and Maes while everyone else got water.

"So, have you decided?" she asked, smiling as she got out a small notepad to take their orders.

"Salad." Roy said, not very hungry.

"Today's soup special." Maes said, giving a friendly smile.

"Nothing for me." Al said politely. Next was Amaris and Ed.

"Popcorn chicken-" Amaris said.

"Steak-" Ed said afterwards.

"Pancakes-"

"Sushi-"

"Hot cakes-"

"All flavors of parfait-"

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Chocolate Mousse." Ed finished. The waitress blinked a few times.

"...will...that be all?" she asked. They nodded. She sighed in relief, walking to the kitchen.

Maes' jaw had dropped.

"You think I can pay for all that after the toy store?!" he nearly shouted. Ed and Amaris just laughed nervously, making Maes sigh in frustration.

"You eat a lot for a girl." Ed said as the food arrived, practically piled in front of Amaris and Ed.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Amaris asked through a mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Brother, don't-" Al couldn't finish.

"Yeah, I am." Ed said plainly, about to eat his steak when something hit his face. The pancake with syrup slowly started to slide off, leaving a mess of strawberry syrup on his face. His eye twitched in annoyance as Amaris snickered, continuing to eat.

"You're a bigger pig then me." she retorted.

_Slap._

This time Amaris twitched, the steake sliding down her face. Ed snickered as Amaris had before.

Maes just groaned as another food fight erupted.

Surprisingly, Roy ignored it and continued to eat his salad. "Told you this wouldn't work." he said plainly. Elysia just enjoyed the food-throwing while Maes just sat there, annoyed yet motionless as food splattered on him.

"OUT!" all of them flinched as they stood in the streets, the restraunt owner having kicked them out. Maes slowly turned towards Amaris and Ed, who immediately pointed to each other.

"Are you two even _trying_ to get along?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"...well..." Amaris tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. Ed was just as stumped.

"Have you even _thought_ of trying?" Maes asked. Both shook their head silently.

"We still have a few hours left." Maes said. "Where do you want to go? If we're kicked out one more time, you two won't go anywhere until you can pay for everything I've been forced to pay for." the two gulped, fidgeting a little. "So? Where do you want to go?"

It was silent as they exchanged glances, wondering who would speak up. "...how about the library?" Amaris suggested after a few minutes. Maes looked at Roy who nodded, then to Al who nodded as well, then finally to Ed. Ed remained still for a while before nodding.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the library." Maes said, walking off with Elysia by his side.

It was silent when they entered the library. Maes gave them a warning look before going to the child's section to read to Elysia. The four alchemists stayed silent, looking around a little before walking off in seperate directions (Ed and Al remained together).

Amaris wondered into on of the few alchemy based sections, along with the others although in different aisles.

She went through the books, picking one out and sitting on the ground to read. It was a pretty complicated alchemy book, and a lot of it she didn't understand. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

_'I have a headache...'_ she thought to herself, trying read the book but her head felt cluttered.

"Hughes is right, brother. You and Amaris should try to be friends...she's not that bad once you know her." Al said, following his brother.

"She's annoying." Ed stated blandly, looking for a good alchemy book.

"But you two are almost exactly alike." Ed looked at Al with a brutal look.

"No we aren't." he said, turning his back to Al once more.

"Yes you are." Al said. Ed just rolled his eyes, annoyed with both his brother and the fact he couldn't find a good book.

"Maybe Amaris found a good book." Al suggested.

"Maybe not." Ed shot back.

"Just try to talk to her." Ed sighed, closing the book he had looked through.

"Fine Al, whatever." he said, putting the book back and stomping off. If Al could, he would've smiled.

Ed found Amaris in no time, finding her on the floor reading...or trying to. Her eyes were half closed as she fought off the urge to simply fall asleep.

"Falling asleep already?" Ed asked.

"Shut up." was all she said, rubbing one of her eyes with a fist. She really didn't feel like fighting with him right now.

Ed was tempted to either shout back or walk away, but went against both. He walked over to her, looking down at the book.

It was a pretty good alchemy book, the type he was looking for. He could hear Amaris muttering to herself about some parts she didn't understand. Ed, again, thought about going back but sat down next to her instead. It was silent.

"...I could help you with that book." Ed said, feeling weird for suggesting to help her. She glanced up at him, biting her tongue to stop from refusing.

_Have you even thought of trying?_

Maes' words rung through her head, making her sigh a little before forcing a smile.

"That would help." she replied. Ed was a little taken aback, but smiled non-the-less. Soon, both were in a deep conversation about the book and alchemy, Ed helping her understand the more complicated parts which she grasped easily with his help.

Al was watching in secret, feeling as happy as ever that it finally worked out. Roy...well...was glaring from where he was but otherwise didn't disturb them.

As for Maes and Elysia...they were peaking around a corner with smiles on their faces.

"So they're fwiends now?" Elysia asked in a whisper. Maes nodded.

"Yeah...about time, too." he said, carrying Elysia back to the children's section.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mkay, getting their pictures taken and going to a store store and reading alchemy books was Sarah's suggestion and idea...which, if she hadn't suggested the alchemy books, Ed and Amaris might never have gotten along... -sweatdrop- **

**The part with Ed staring at Amaris, Roy mistaking it for staring at her like...you know...was demonic-shinigamikitsune's idea.**

**And THAT, is quality time spent with Amaris, Ed, Alphonse, Maes, Roy and Elysia -nods-.**

**Review Replies!**

**Yashi Inuzuka:**** I've heard of Full Moon wo Sagashite...but never read or seen it (might look for it). AND THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT -hugs-**

**Demonic-shinigamikitsune:**** Thanks for the idea! Without it...well, this chapter would probably be a lot shorter -sweatdrop- I didn't add Maes trying to get them together cuz...well...Roy would slit his throat for that and I have yet to add some time with Al in it, so I don't want it to be where Al goes along with it so yeah. BUT THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS! THAAAANK YOOOOOU! ...zomg...I just gave myself an idea -evil grin- ...this is gonna be fun...**

**Yakami:**** Yes, the famous bickering (notice how it practically makes up the whole story once Amaris and Ed meet) o-0 oh...and don't worry...this chapter has deffinately NOT ended the bickering!**

**Sarah:**** You are such a big help -sniffle- I don't know what I'd do without you...THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS! -hugs- I wanted to add all of your ideas but...I ran out of time o-0**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** Was it as good as you expected? Hmmmm? Lol -grins- I enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lee Totema:**** yes, Choas and hell are fun...as long as your causing the chaos because if your not, you're in hell.**

**DemonRaily:**** I'm not sure when they'll show up, but hopefull soon. And I'm a big fan of Envy and Wrath...it's going to be fun when Amaris meets them -evil grin- and as for only one ending...well...then I'll have to ask everyone who they want Amaris to end up with in the end. I could just write something like "Envy Ending" for one, "Ed ending" for another and "Alphonse ending" for the last. So, you could read which one you want her to end up with.**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Glad you thought it was funny (if you didn't...then I'd know my sense of humor sucks o-0). Ah, computer crash...that's happened to me at the worst of times (such as writing a fanfic chapter then it erases it along with all of my other stories, poetry and such). And as for triple digits...then this is gonna be one LONG story o-o updating record...sadly cannot be done today since...well...I have school tomorrow (NOOOO! SOMEONE SAVE MEEE!). But I'll try sometimes this week!**

**Okay, Review replies done! **

**Hm...this is the part where I talk about something pointless...**

**Oh yeah...**

**Any delayed updates, blame my PE sub. My arms hurt like hell because if we talked, the whole class did push ups and he would say "up, down, hold it." and it BURNED. Then...people started to get sent to detention to call their parents if they whistled...which was just stupid.**

**Now that I've talked about something pointless...**

**Byyyye! -throws random baked goods into the air such as muffins, cookies, pies, ect-**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Twelve: Goodbyes**_

**Chapter Twelve!**

**Whooooot! Number 12! **

**This chapter is...well...**

**Pretty much the "real beggining".**

**So in other words, this story practically just started. And, at this rate...**

**This story is gonna have a lot of chapters o-0**

**But, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and...and...yeah...um...ran out of things to say...so...**

**Read!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you and Amaris finally got along." Al said, following his brother. It had been a day since their little "outing", and Roy had called them to his office for something supposedly important.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, not happy about having wasted so much time in Central and that Roy was only delaying it further.

"When you helped her with that alchemy book, you two seemed to be having a good time." Ed's eye twitched a little in annoyance.

"We were just talking, big deal." he retorted. Al just sighed, knowing it was pointless to try to get Ed to admit he had a good time with her.

"What do you think the colonel wants?" Al asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know, don't care." Ed said flatly as they reached the H.Q's entrance. They walked through the building until they were standing in front of Roy's office door. Ed didn't even bother knocking as he threw the door open.

"What the hell do you want, Mustang?" he asked, glowering as he walked into the room with Al behind him. Maes was in the room as well...and Roy didn't seem at all happy.

"Hi Ed." Maes said cheerfully, although his face turned serious after the greeting. Silence came.

"...well?" Ed asked impatiently. "What the hell do you want?!" he repeated.

"We're waiting." Maes said blankly.

"Waiting? For what?" Al asked in a curious tone.

"Lt. Hawkeye is getting her..." Roy muttered gloomily.

"Her?" the Elrics asked in confusion.

---

"Amaris, wake up." Amaris mumbled some random words that didn't make sense, turning on her side in her sleep. Riza sighed, ripping the covers off the bed. Amaris started to shake a little in the cold before opening an eye that angrily glared at Riza.

"What?" she asked. "I thought we were going to stop the marksmenship classes for while."

"It's not that. The Colonel wants you to go to his office...now." she said, getting a bag out of Amaris' closet and packing the young teen's cloths in it. Amaris raised an eyebrow.

"What for? And...what are you doing?"

"Here, get dressed." Riza threw back an outfit that Amaris barely caught due to just waking up. Amaris just muttered a few swear words before walking into the bathroom to change.

"...I'm not wearing this." she stated, blandly, walking back out and holding up a red midriff. The rest of the outfit was a bright red too, but she didn't mind since red was one of her favorite colors.

"It'll get hot on your travels, so you don't want to wear too thick of clothes." Riza stated. Amaris looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Travels?" she echoed.

"Travels." Riza confirmed, not even facing the girl. "Now go change."

"Can I at least wear something under it?" Amaris pleaded. Riza threw another shirt back at Amaris who caught it, reluctantly walking back into the bathroom. Her outfit consisted of:

One red midriff

One skin-tight shirt without sleeves under the midriff.

One pair of red boots that go to the middle of her shins

One pair of red shorts that stick to her legs but not tightly. Stop a little above her knees.

One pair of thick, brown, leather gloves.

One red jacket that goes a little past her thighs with a hood...although she decided to tie it to her waist by it's sleeves.

She walked back into the room, seeing that Riza was done packing and standing by the door, waiting for Amaris.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Amaris asked as she walked towards Riza.

"You need something flexible to wear yet not too warm or cold for your travels."

"What travels?" Amaris asked as Riza left out the door, making Amaris follow.

"I would tell you, but you would refuse to go if I did." Riza said, getting into the car. Amaris hesitated before getting into the backseat where her bag had been placed.

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Amaris thought to herself as the car's engine started.

---

Around an hour or less later, a car drive filled with little or no talking, they made it to Central H.Q. They got out, Riza handing the bag back to Amaris. They walked through the building until they were in front of Roy's office door.

Amaris kicked the door open, stomping inside and dropping the bag on the ground. With her hands on her hips, she glared at Roy.

"What the hell do you want? I was sleeping, dammit!" she practically shouted.

Roy sighed, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "You and FullMetal are too much alike." he muttered.

"Hi Amaris." Maes greeted, making Amaris just realize he was there in the room as well.

"Why is _she_ here?" Amaris turned, glaring immediately as her eyes landed on Ed who looked just as annoyed.

"Hi Amaris." Al said cheerfully. Amaris lessened her glare, smiling as she waved kindly to Al.

"Hi Al." she said, happier to see him rather then Ed. Her face turned serious/angry though as she turned to Roy at the same time Ed did, both shouting out their opinions.

"WHY IS _HE_ HERE?" Amaris screamed, pointing to Ed.

"WHY THE HELL WAS I CALLED HERE WITH _HER?!_" Ed screamed, pointing to Amaris.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO WAKE UP FOR THIS?!"

"Why...why...are you dressed like that...?" Ed asked, suddenly turning sheepish as the blood rushed to his face enough to make his cheeks slightly pink. He had just noticed she was wearing a midriff. The shirt underneath it didn't help, seeing how it was skin-tight for flexibility. Amaris didn't notice Ed's reaction.

"That's right, why _did_ you make me wear this?" Amaris asked, ticked off. Roy looked at Riza.

"I didn't want you to wear that at all." Roy muttered, gritting his teeth as he half glared at Riza. She pointed towards Maes who laughed nervously.

"I gave her a coat to cover up, but she didn't decide to wear it." Riza defended herself. "Hughes told me the exact outfit he said _you_ wanted Amaris to wear."

"DAMMIT HUGHES!" Roy shouted, barely restraining himself from throwing a random office object at his friend.

"Hey, I just thought it could get warm and it's flexible for traveling and-" Maes slowly started to back up.

"Traveling?" Ed, Al and Amaris all questioned. Amaris was started to get angrier by the moment, seeing how nobody was telling her what was going on.

They all turned serious again...although Roy seemed even angrier then before. "I say we should call it off." he muttered.

"Just because she'll be with the Elrics doesn't mean she can't go. And the Fuhrer ordered it, Sir." Riza said.

"Don't worry, he's just being over protected." Maes whispered to her.

"No I'm...forget it." Roy turned to the three teens. "You were all called here on the Fuhrer's orders. Amaris will be traveling with you two."

"WHAT?!" Ed and Amaris screamed in shock. Al was just a little confused, although he didn't mind the idea too much.

"Why?" Al asked. "Isn't it dangerous for her to come?"

"She'll get in the way!" Ed interupted.

"Will not!" Amaris shouted back at him. "I never even said I wanted to go!"

Roy just sighed, feeling a headache coming soon. "It's the Fuhrer's orders." he stated, looking at them with a stern face. "He no doubt has his reasons. And I'm full aware it's dangerous, Alphonse."

"Why didn't we get a say in this?" Ed asked angerily.

"Because you would never agree." Roy said simply.

"I don't want to go with him!" Amaris whined.

"Good, we don't want you to come along, anyways!" Ed said, crossing his arms.

"I do." Al said, raising his hand slightly. Ed stared, shocked at his brother's agreement.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, his jaw dropping. Al just laughed nervously, backing away a few steps.

"I guess going with Al would be fine, but not with Ed!" Amaris said, still against the idea.

"If Mustang had it his way, you wouldn't go. He doesn't want you to be around two boys _alone every night._" Maes said, smirking as he saw Roy become tense, his anger rising.

"Hughes, stop harrassing Colonel." Riza said, although she didn't step in much. Maes just shrugged innocently.

"When do we leave?" Al asked.

"What do you mean?! She isn't coming!" Ed shouted.

"You leave this afternoon." Roy replied, gritting his teeth as he glared at Ed.

"Do I have to go?" Amaris looked at him pleadingly, hoping she didn't.

"Yes." Maes and Riza answered before Roy, seeing how he would probably try to get her to stay.

"Riza, look after them until they leave...and keep a close eye on them." Roy said, still glaring at Ed who glared back. Riza just sighed, nodding as she directed the teen alchemists out the door.

"Now, Hughes..." Roy turned to Maes, his glare darkening dangerously. "What was with the clothes Amaris was wearing?" Maes gulped.

"Funny you mention that...you know...I'm going to go visit Elysia now. Bye!" before Maes had a chance to go, Roy spoke again.

"Don't even think about it unless you want to be ash."

---

"I forgot something at the house!" Amaris said in panic. Ed groaned in annoyance.

"What did you forget?" Riza asked calmly, starting the car's engine.

"...Ted..." Amaris muttered so only Riza could hear. Ed didn't seem to care. Riza sighed, driving the car back towards the house.

"Amaris, I've been meaning to ask you something." Al said, making Amaris turn her attention towards him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How did you meet the Colonel? And why are you living with him?" he asked. "It's obvious he's not your father."

Amaris was silent a moment, as was the rest of the car's passengers. "I don't remember." Amaris said truthfully, although she seemed a bit more depressed then usual. "...I never questioned it."

Al became slightly worried about her reaction. Ed glanced Amaris' way before returning his gaze to the window.

After around an hour or so drive they arrived at the house, Amaris jumping out and running towards the door. Riza followed afterwards followed by the two Elrics.

They walked into Amaris' room where she was throwing random objects around in a desperate attempt to find her possession.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Al asked. Ed just muttered a few swears under his breath as a thrown pillow accidently hit him in the face.

"Ted." Amaris stated, now looking through her closet.

"Ted?" Al questioned. "Who's Ted?"

"You'll see." Riza said as Amaris let out a small and happy scream.

"Found him!" she said, turning around so they could all see the small bear that she held in her arms.

"A teddy bear?" Ed deadpanned before breaking out in histarical laughter.

"She's had it ever since she first came here." Riza said as Amaris threw a pillow at Ed's head (on purpose this time).

"How long ago was that?" Al asked, ignoring the fight that had broken out between Ed and Amaris.

Riza was silent a moment, as if deciding if she should tell or not. "Around nine years ago." she replied.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A STUFFED ANIMAL!" Ed shouted, throwing a pillow at Amaris (seeing how the fight had resulted in a brutal pillow fight).

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YOU'RE A MIDGET BUT I DON'T MAKE FUN OF YOU!" Amaris screamed back, throwing another pillow.

"YES YOU DO!"

"BUT I'M SHORTER SO YOU SHOULDN'T CARE!"

"YOU SAID YOU'RE ALLOWED TO BE SHORTER BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"SEXIST!"

"SHUT UP!" as the words left Ed's mouth, a gunshot was heard. Ed and Amaris froze as the feathers from the pillows floated around them, Riza having shot one of the air-born pillows to stop the bickering.

"It's almost afternoon." she stated. Amaris looked over to her clock that hung on the wall, becoming silent as she did. She slowly started to walk out the door, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she closed it behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think, Ed?" Riza said. "It's true the Colonel isn't her father, but he came pretty close. Now she's leaving him. How would you feel if you had to leave Alphonse without knowing when or if you'll return?" without waiting for a reply, Riza left out the door as well leaving the two Elrics in the room.

"She's right." Al said after a moment, his voice sounding small. "By the looks of it...Amaris hasn't ever been without the Colonel for very long...even in the hospital he visited almost daily...they must be really close."

"She should get over it." Ed said in reply, looking out the window where he could see Riza and Amaris getting in the car to wait for them.

"Brother, that's not very nice." Al said. "Her and Mustang are like you and me, she wouldn't want to leave him if she had the choice. Would you get over it if you had to leave me?"

"That's different Al." he said, walking towards the door. Al wasn't furious, but he was fed up by now.

"How is it different?" he asked, making Ed stop with the door half open.

"It just is. Now come on, we have to go." with that, Ed walked out. Al remained in the room a moment before sighing, slowly walking after his brother.

The drive wasn't talkative, which only made it more uneasy.

---

"So, you're really leaving?" Havoc asked, looking down at Amaris with a slightly sad face, although he tried to hide it. The others, which included Fuery, Falman and Breda, were all behind Havoc, each avoiding eye contact.

Amaris nodded mutely, making Havoc sigh and put his hand on her head. "We're gonna miss you. Send a card once in a while, okay?" he said, putting on a small and empty smile. Amaris attempted a smile back, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I can't believe she's actually leaving..." Fuery whispered, looking at the ground.

"It won't be the same." Falman agreed. Breda remained silent.

"I'll see you guys as soon as I can." Amaris promised, smiling a little brighter. They nodded before stepping back to show Roy and Maes standing there. Maes smiled, walking up to Amaris while Roy looked emotionless.

"See ya later, kid." Maes said, messing her hair up a little. Her smile grew wider, but faltered as she saw Roy. "Gracia and Elysia will sure miss you." Maes added.

"I'll miss them too." Amaris replied. It seemed to grow silent as Roy and Amaris stood there, Maes watching them.

"...so...guess this is goodbye for a while, isn't it?" Amaris asked, struggling to keep her smile decent.

Roy walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "If they cause you any trouble, contact me as soon as possible." he said, making sure the Elrics couldn't hear. Amaris nodded before hugging him quickly. Roy was stunned from the sudden hug, watching as she let go. She walked over to the Elrics afterwards. Roy straightening, acting as if nothing had happened.

"See you guys later!" someone shouted. A small crowd had gathered, all of them close friends of Amaris or the Elrics.

Amaris, Ed and Al each waved as they walked towards the train station, other goodbyes being shouted out as they did so.

"You know, it's alright to cry, Sir." Riza said next to Roy, watching as the three alchemists's backs grew smaller in the distance.

Roy didn't reply as he turned, walking back into HQ. Riza sighed, looking one more time at the retreating teens before following after him, the crowd dispersing one by one.

---

One Day Later

---

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE'S FINE AND WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted into the phone, obviously furious.

"Then why won't you let me talk to her, FullMetal?" Roy asked, also angry. Riza sighed, watching Roy's temper rise.

"BECAUSE SHE'S ASLEEP! WE JUST GOT TO THE HOTEL!"

"Hotel? What do you plan to do there?"

"SLEEP!"

"In the same bed?"

"NO YOU PERV!"

"How long do you think _this_ call is going to last?" Fuery asked, walking into the room with the others, looking at Riza.

"Don't know. The last one resulted in a childish name-calling fight." Riza said, disapproving of it all.

"It's only been a day and he's already tracked down their location and called twelve times." Havoc said, sighing.

"I wonder how long they'll keep it up." Breda said, watching as Roy continued shouting into the phone.

"Probably as long as Roy can track them for." Falman replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Replies!**

**Demonic-shinigamikitsune:**** I meant I couldn't tell them the idea because it would be a spoiler to the chapter -grin- and...yeah...people usually don't read other reviews buuut...heheh...I kinda do o-0 ANYWAYS, thanks for the idea in the last chapter! -hugs randomly-**

**Sarah:**** Yes, Ed was nailed with a red rubber ball -snicker- I loved writing that part...makes me wonder what the characters would do if they read my fanfic...huh...aaaanyyyywaaaays, I'm glad you liked the chapter (and I also loved writing the whole help-with-the-alchemy-book thing too which was inspired by you, believe it or not).**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Thanks for the compliment! I should've put a little more work into the last chapter...**

**tomato sauce: ****...nuns...are...scary...but some clowns **_**are**_** pretty freaky...they can be just too happy (but some are really cool, like the ones at rodios X3).**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: ****Yay! The chapter was fun! Thank you for the compliment :)**

**DemonRaily:)**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Yeah...school gets in the way a lot o-0 But I updated! ...after...a rather long time...darn...I WANT SUMMER VACATION TO COME BACK!**

**Lee Totema:**** The photo booth was fuuuun to write. And as for the toy store...one of my favorite parts (next to the end where Ed helps her with the alchemy book).**

**Yashi Inuzuka: ****YAY HYPERNESS! -gives you sugar- and thanks for the compliment! )**

**ChibiChibiLove:**** I'm glad Amaris and Ed seem like a good couple...despite the bickering -sweatdrop-. Aaand...your name, ChibiChibiLove, gave me a story idea -evil grin- but...I don't think I can make it until this one is done...-sweatdrop-**

**Wow...A lot of reviews...I...I...FEEL HAPPY! Whoot! Okay then, hope you liked the chapter, yadda yadda yadda, ect, blah blah blah...**

**Byyye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Abduction

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Abduction**_

**Chapter Thirteen!**

**Ya know, thirteen is actually my favorite number.**

**Aaand...it's a BAD LUCK NUMBER! **

**I don't exactly believe that, but just because it's supposed to be a bad luck number, I'm gonna add some bad luck into the story! **

**Hope it's somewhat decent, I had a busy day (and didn't get to bed until 2 or 3 AM). **

**Soooo, enjoy (or not)!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take it anymore!" Ed shouted, slamming the phone down for what seemed to be the hundreth time...

But Amaris had long since started counting, and she was only at forty-two.

"What do I have to do? Cut the phone line?" he yelled, stomping around the room in anger. Amaris could already hear a number of complaints from the rooms under them.

"Brother, he's just worried about Amaris is all." Al said, trying to calm Ed down. It didn't work.

"If he's so worried, then why'd she have to come!" Ed shot back. Amaris rolled her eyes.

"It was the Fuhrer's orders, moron. It's not like Roy or I could refuse." she said, crossing her arms. Ever since they had started the journey, Ed had refused to look at Amaris unless absolutely necessary.

Amaris didn't know it, but Ed felt uncomfortable around her. Why?

Because of her skin tight shirt and midriff. Al adapted quickly, seeing how their child-hood friend Winry wore a midriff too. As for Ed...he just didn't think of it that way. He was used to Winry, not Amaris. Even Alphonse could relate to that, and when the thought passed through his mind, even he stuttered.

And Amaris? She was pointlessly obvlious. Yeah, she noticed he wouldn't look at her, but she took that as him disliking her presence and not wanting to so much as look at her. So, in return, she didn't look at him either.

"Why would he even want you to come with us anyways?!" Ed shouted, laying down on a couch that was placed by one of the walls.

"I agree with Ed...why did the Fuhrer want you to come with us?" Al asked, turning to Amaris.

"I don't know." Amaris said truthfully, thinking over the possibilities.

"Doesn't matter. You'll just get in the way of our research." Ed muttered, glaring at the ceiling as the phone rang.

"Research?" Amaris echoed. Ed didn't reply as he walked to the phone, picking it up. Roy's voice could just barely be heard before Ed slammed the phone back on the receiver, not bothering with whatever Roy was trying to say.

"We've been studying for the last few years now." Al said as Ed laid back down on the couch in silence.

"Studying what?" Amaris asked. Al was quiet a moment, deciding if he should tell her.

"The Philosopher's Stone." he said. Amaris didn't react but more stared at him. After a moment, she tilted her head to the side.

"What's the Philosopher's Stone?" she asked. They stared at her.

"You don't know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked in disbelief. Amaris shook her head.

"No...why? Is it important?" Al was about to say something when Ed interrupted.

"No, it's not." he said, giving a warning look towards Al who was confused.

"Then why are you researching it?" Amaris questioned, tilting her head slightly in a lost way.

"Roy ordered us to." Ed lied, shrugging as if he didn't know why it was a big deal. Amaris dropped the subject, finding it no longer interesting.

"So, where are we planning to go?" she asked, laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Everyone ignored the ringing phone.

"To a nameless village a little ways from here. Someone supposedly knows something about the Philosopher's Stone there, so we're going to investigate." Ed said idly, yawning a little.

No duh. Besides Al, everyone was tired. Why?

Roy "made sure" they weren't _doing_ anything they _shouldn't_ at night _together_.

Just thinking back on it made Amaris and Ed turn red.

"When are we leaving?" Amaris asked.

"Soon." was all Ed replied. Amaris thought about questioning further, but she could see Ed was even more tired then she was so she let that subject drop as well. As she tried to come up with a conversation, more and more questions appeared and they bugged her immensely.

"Brother, maybe you should sleep for a while." Al suggested, also noticing how tired Ed was.

"I'm fine." Ed said stubbornly, letting out another yawn as he did so.

"We're not doing anything for a while, so catch up on your sleep." Amaris said, getting off the bed in case he was going to use it. He didn't get up.

"She has a point brother." Al pushed on. Ed sighed.

"Fine." he muttered, turning on his side on the couch to sleep.

"Me and Amaris are going to going to go buy some groceries." Al said.

"Huh?" Amaris asked, squeaking a little as Al took her hand and pulled her out the door. She looked at Al a little bewildered as he closed the door behind them.

"They have room service though...so we don't need to buy groceries." she reasoned.

"I know, but Ed will just pretend to sleep and listen in on any conversations we have if we're in there. If he's alone, he'll get bored and fall asleep." Al explain. Amaris made a silent "o" with her mouth right as the phone rang inside the room.

"THAT'S IT! I'M CUTTING THE DAMNED LINE!" Ed screamed, a series of loud crashes heard from within the room. Amaris just rolled her eyes before following Al outside the hotel.

"So, what are we doing really?" she asked as they made it outside. It wasn't too crowded where they were. It was more like a resting place for travellers like them, so it mainly consisted of a few minor stores and hotels.

"I just thought we could look around for a while." Al said. Amaris nodded with a smile as her mind started to wonder.

She realized, that in all the time she knew Al, he was never once out of his suite of armor. She wondered what he looked like under there. Sometimes, she could swear he was smiling despite the fact you couldn't tell with the armor on.

Then she had an idea. She couldn't ask the questions she wanted around Ed because she felt he was too tired...but what about Al?

"Hey Alphonse." she said, making him turn towards her.

"Yeah?" he asked politely.

"How...how did your brother end up with automail limbs?" she asked. She could feel something nagging at the back of her memory, as if she already knew. Sadly, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember.

Al remained silent, a depressing silence lapsing between them. "It was an accident..." he said in a smaller voice. By now they had walked to the outskirts of the town (seeing how it didn't take very long to go from one end of town to another).

As they continued walking, they realized they were on a hill with a few stray trees providing little shade against the scortching temperatures.

"An...accident?" Amaris questioned, looking up at him. He nodded.

"...the body wasn't close to being human..." he said sadly as they finally stopped walking, staring blankly ahead of them at the mid day sun. Amaris waited for him to continue, and he did.

"You already know about our mom." he said, looking at her. "How did you know she died?"

"...it's hard to explain." Amaris said quietly. Al nodded before continueing with his story.

"Our dad left a long time ago, so when mom passed away, it was just me and brother. We thought...we thought we could-" suddenly, something crashed into Al making him fall forward.

Amaris screamed in surprise, a green haired teen standing where Al had once been only moments before. The teen wore a smug look on his face, looking down at Al who had stopped half way down the hill.

The teen was wearing a black skin tight midriff, a black skort, black fingerless gloves, and toe-less heel-less socks (or, what appeared to look like socks made of the same fabric as everything else).

The strange teenager looked at Amaris with a smirk, making Amaris shiver slightly. His eyes were lavander, the pupils black slits that were menacing.

When his eyes landed on her, he seemed either annoyed or angry. "I thought FullMetal runt would be here." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you? That pipsqueak's girlfriend?" he asked, stepping closer making Amaris stumble backwards.

"Envy! Leave her alone!" Al shouted, attempting to tackle who Amaris believed to be named Envy. Envy dodged easily by side stepping, kicking him harshly in the side and sending him flying past Amaris. It was all done so easily, despite Al's weight.

"Don't get in the way, trashcan." Envy sneered. Amaris whipped her head around, hoping to help Al but froze in shock. His helmet had come off, revealing nothing inside as he got up. Amaris stared unbelievingly, trembling slightly. Why didn't she remember this from her dream?

Was it in her dream?

"Y-you...have no...no body." she forced the words out, her throat feeling horribly dry. He held his helmet, or his head, whatever it was, in his hands as he placed it back on.

"Don't be scared Amaris...this is just how I am." he said in a helpless voice, as if begging for her not to be scared. She slowly started to shake her head, stepping backwards only to bump into someone.

She turned around, looking up to see Envy behind her looking down at her. She squeaked a little as she tried to run, wishing she had brought her gloves with her when she left the hotel.

Envy grabbed the back of her shirt collar, pulling her to eye level with him. "You're that girl we've been hearing about so much from Pride." he said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Amaris Sirtsema, right?" he asked, although it looked like he could really care less.

"How...do you know my name?" she whispered, looking at him in pure terror. He only gave a sly grin in response.

"I have my ways." he said, slinging her over his shoulder. She tried to get loose, but his hold was strong and firm making all her attempts meaningless.

"Amaris!" Al shouted, running towards them. Envy darted off before Al reached them, disappearing to who knows where with a terrified and struggling Amaris. After Al lost sight of him, he ran as fast as he could to the hotel, barging through their room's door.

"Ed!" he shouted, making Ed sit upright on the couch.

"What?" he asked, sensing the urgency in his brother's voice..

"Envy! He took Amaris!" Al shouted. That's all Ed needed to hear before letting out a long row of swear words, grabbing his jacket and darting out the hotel with Al right behind him.

"Dammit Amaris, you better be alright." he muttered, running in the direction Al said he had seen Envy run to last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mkay, hope that was a good chapter...I probably could've done better but be glad I updated at all! I had to do a scary story for a competion in school, go to flute lessons, do my homework then make this whole chapter.**

**But...**

**I did it! And I added Envy!**

**Sorry if I get his personality wrong...I hope I didn't too much. Please feel welcomed to review certain personality traits I should remember, it'll improve my writing by A LOT.**

**So...yeah, hope you liked the chapter and more homunculi shall come! **

**Review Replies!**

**Devil-Speaker:**** Yeah, I love making Roy over-protective XD it's fun! ...even if it's a little OOC...-sweatdrop-**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Thank you! -hands over muffin-**

**Sarah:**** Yeah...I know it's my story but I still have a favorite part in that chapter and it was the phone call too XD**

**tomato sauce:**** Really? My friends mock my fear too! Well...I think nuns and most clowns are plain scary for the exception of rodio clowns.**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** Glad it was funny or...or I'd have a really bad sense of humor...-sweatdrop-**

**DemonRarily:**** Did you realize your name changed from "Raily" to "Rarily"? Oh, and, yes! The story had just started (there's so many things to sort out!). If you think about it, it's barely started. There's her relationship with Ed, Al and she JUST met Envy (and personally, I don't think they'll start as friends). Ed still doesn't know how she got her scars, she doesn't know they did human transmutation, she doesn't remember her childhood trauma, her wings haven't come again...the list goes on and on and on...**

**Review Replies over!**


	14. Chapter 14: Missing

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Missing**_

**Chapter Fourteen!**

**I'm going to say this right now.**

**MY STORY WILL CONTAIN **_**SPOILERS.**_

_**SPOILERS.**_

_**SPOILERS.**_

_**SPOILERS.**_

**You have been warned.**

**REMEBER! **

**S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S!!!!**

**However, I will twist some parts of the anime so their different. Again, there are spoilers ahead!**

**1: Al's body will have aged later, so he will NOT be eleven, he will be FOURTEEN.**

**2: Pride, homunculi, is the Fuhrer. There. Now you know (didn't change that).**

**3: It may suggest that Ed and Al know Envy is their half brother in some point of the story, but they DO NOT. They'll find out later, but not like in the anime.**

**4: GREED IS NOT WITH THE OTHER HOMUNCULI. Which means, he still WILL NOT be appearing for a while...I'll try to get him in eventually though -sweatdrop-**

**And...that's all I can think of -sweatdrop-**

**Okay, you can read now :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al searched everywhere, running further and further away from the place they had been resting.

"Amaris!" Al shouted, hoping for an answer but getting none.

"Dammit! How did this happen?!" Ed shouted, frustrated as he continued to run in the direction Alphonse said Envy had taken her.

"He came from nowhere. I think he was looking for you." Al said, running behind Ed.

"Then why the hell did he take Amaris?"

"I don't know...but he knew her name." This statement made Ed stop, Alphonse stopping behind him.

"...he knew her name?" Ed asked. Al nodded.

"I think another homunculi knows about her." Al said. "Envy said that someone named Pride was telling him about her."

"Well that's just great." Ed said sarcastically, rubbing his temples. The sun was already starting to go down, which would make searching a lot harder in the dark.

"Maybe we should call Colonel?"

"Are you crazy Al?!" Ed shouted. "He was going to kill me if I so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way! What do you think he'll do if he finds out she was _kidnapped_ by _homunculi_?!" Al sighed, knowing his brother was right.

"But we don't have any other options." Al said. And it was true. It would be hard to find her in the dark, they could get lost, and lastly, they themselves could be attacked.

Ed sighed, taking another look around.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Al asked. He had to admit, he was scared for Amaris' well being. Ed denied it, but Al knew they had all grown close (besides the bickering, at least).

"...I just don't want colonel bastard to chew my ear off." Ed said, stomping towards town.

"...liar." Al whispered somewhat amused despite their situation. "You're worried, too." he made sure Ed couldn't hear his statement before following after his brother.

---

"Let me go, dammit!" Amaris shouted, still struggling and still failing. Envy was thoroughly annoyed by now.

"Shut up and stay still, shrimp." he said. She really did act too much like Ed for her own good. And being like Ed wasn't the best thing when around Envy...especially if you're his hostage.

"Ha, like I'll listen to you, ya over grown cross-dressing palm tree!" Amaris shot back. Envy stopped, dropping her on the ground roughly. She whimpered a little in pain, rubbing her back gently.

"What did you call me?" Envy asked venomously. Amaris gulped. She could picture Ed throwing back some other insult, but she could also picture Ed getting betten for it if he was as defense-less as she was at the moment.

"...nothing." she muttered, avoiding eye contact. Envy didn't react a moment before he smirked.

Amaris bit her lip. He knew she was scared of him, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"I thought so." he said smugly before picking her up, slinging her over his shoulder again.

"I hate you." she muttered. She didn't know he had heard her until he replied.

"You're not the first." he said before darting off again. Amaris just sighed, for once in all the time she had known the Elrics, she wished one of them was there.

Little did she know she was in the arms of one.

---

"YOU IDIOT!" Roy screamed into the phone, Ed and Al's guilt growing deeper.

"We'll get her back." Ed said.

"You damned moron!" Roy continued. "I was trying to call you last because reports had come in about people with the exact traits of the homunculi!" Ed's guilt grew even more as he realized his mistake.

_It was his fault._

"You...you mean..."

"If you had picked up the phone, none of this would have happened! You said they were after you, so if you had gone with her maybe she wouldn't have been taken!" Roy usually didn't blame this much, he usually didn't blow a fuse.

But this was _Amaris._

"I'm sending someone over there." Roy said.

"No." Ed took a deep breath. "I'll find her...I swear." he said.

"You really expect me to trust you, Ed?" Roy asked.

"No." Ed replied plainly. "But when have I ever left something like this to the military?" Ed heard Roy sigh on the other line.

"Get her back, Ed." Ed was surprised at how Roy's voice nearly sounded pleading. Ed would mock him for that later...but for now, he had to find Amaris.

"I will." Ed said before hanging the phone on the reciever once more. "_I swear it._"

---

_This is all Ed's fault._

Amaris blamed Ed over and over in her head as Envy carried her away, silence having settled in.

_His fault...then again, if I had brought my gloves...but...it's too hot outside anyways, so I wouldn't put up a good fight..._

That's when Amaris realized Envy had stopped. She slowly twisted her head around to look over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw a huge mansion in front of them. She almost commented on it outloud, but remembered who's arms she was in at the last moment.

"I didn't think rape was your style, Envy." Envy's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked up, glaring at a black haired women who stood on a tree branch above.

"R-rape?" Amaris muttered under her breath, her whole face turning red.

"Damn you." Envy spat back. The women just smirked in a amused way.

"Looks like someone isn't in a good mood." she commented in a silky voice. "I'm guessing FullMetal wasn't there...and that girl will lure him here." Envy thought about not replying, but decided to reply anways.

"That, and she's Amaris Sirtsema." he said rather smugly, as if he had won a prize.

_I am no damned prize._ Amaris thought to herself, all embarrassment from before disappearing.

"That's the Sirtsema girl?" Lust asked, surprise written on her face a moment before disappearing.

"Can I eat her?" Amaris then realized that a man had been behind the tree's trunk, short and chubby with white eyes staring at her as he innocently sucked his index finger.

Amaris gulped. "E-eat?"

What was worse? Rape or being eaten?

"Back off, I found her first." Envy glowered, making the man retreat.

"We'll find you a meal later, Gluttony." the girl said, making Gluttony slightly happier.

"Lust, is she here?" Envy asked.

"You mean Master? She went a while ago to take care of some business. She should be back later today." Envy sighed in annoyance.

"Then where the hell am I going to keep this runt?" Amaris could only believe he meant her.

"There are plenty of extra rooms in the mansion, unless you really do want to share a room with her." Lust snickered as Envy's glare grew more venomous. Sadly, he couldn't do anything as long as he held Amaris unless he wanted to risk putting her down thus giving her the perfect chance to escape.

So, he simply stalked off into the mansion with a sour look.

"I can walk ya know." Amaris said, her stomach hurting from being carried how she was.

"I know." was all Envy replied, and Amaris could've sworn he made his shoulder jab into her stomach every step.

Eventually, they made it to a room (after walking through countless hallways and stairs).

"Is she here to play?" a voice asked once they had entered the room. Amaris screamed a little as she looked up, meeting lavender eyes staring at her innocently.

It was a boy, a young boy...

Hanging on the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amaris screamed, struggling for freedom. Envy sighed, dropping her on the ground without much care so she landed painfully on her side. The carpet made the fall only slightly less painful.

"She's bunking with you." Envy said matter-of-factly. "And she's not here to play. She's a hostage."

"A hostage? We haven't had a hostage for a long time." the boy said, landing on the floor with a huge and childish grin. Amaris didn't see how such a childish and innocent boy could know someone like Envy, a selfish, minipulative bastard.

"What's your name?" he asked, leaning closer towards her. He wore an outfit nearly identical to Envy's.

"Eh...Amaris Sirtsema." Amaris said uneasily.

"You're Amaris? The one Pride's been talking about?!" the boy said with excitement and slight awe. She nodded slowly, although she didn't know who Pride was.

"Wrath, watch over her. If she gets loose, you're the one who's going to get punished." Envy grinned evilly. "You wouldn't want _that_, would you?" Wrath shook his head. "Good. Now I'm going to go teach the bitch Lust a lesson for accusing me of rape, especially with this brat."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amaris asked, slightly offended as if Envy was calling her ugly or something. He smirked.

"What? You'd rather if I _did_ rape you, midget?" Envy asked. "I don't think FullMetal would be happy with that...then again, the look on his face just might be worth it."

Amaris knew he was messing with her head, but it still made her turn red as she shuffled backwards.

"What's rape?" Wrath asked. Envy just rolled his eyes.

"You're too young." he stated in annoyance before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Wrath turned to Amaris, staring at her curiously with wide lavender eyes.

He watched as she got up, looking around the room. The room wasn't anything near bland. The bed looked like it was made of satin, making Amaris tired as she looked at it. There was a closet probably big enough for ten people at least. The walls were white, but a giant chandelier hanging from the high ceiling made it much more interesting.

...a fricken chandelier in a little kid's _bedroom?_

Life is so unfair.

She looked around a bit more, seeing a giant mirror on the wall, a huge dresser (she couldn't imagine why a kid would have such a big closet _and_ dresser), a TV in one corner and finally a lamp or two in a few places (they were very fancy, nearly as beautiful as the chandelier).

And there, on the other side of the room...

Was a _window._

"You want to play?!" Wrath asked, his excitement rushing back as he ran into the closet. Although she didn't walk into the closet, she could see why he had a dresser as well.

The whole closet was filled with toys. Wrath rummaged through the toys while Amaris stared in awe.

Then she realized he was distracted. Going as slow and quietely as she could, she crept towards the window, keeping an eye on the boy in case he should turn around. After what seemed like forever, she bumped against the window gently, slowly turning around to look outside.

It was the second story...but she could make it, right? She gulped as she slowly started to slide the window open, praying it wouldn't squeak as she did. Once it was open, she stuck her head out.

The scortching sun was going down, making the outdoors slightly chilly. The wind blew towards her, making her shiver a little as she looked down.

It _was_ a rather long way down...

_Where's Ed when you need him?_ She thought to herself.

"If you run, Envy will catch you." She squeaked a little as she turned to face Wrath not too far away. He didn't seem angry as he stared at her blankly.

"Not if I run fast enough." she retorted.

"He'll catch you, and he won't be happy." he said. Suddenly, his innocent atmosphere changed as he grinned demonically at her.

"Besides, I can't let you leave, remember?" he said, taking a step forward. She bit her lip, wondering if he was just playing with her mind and if she really could get away if she tried hard enough.

After a moment of silence she turned back to the window, closing it with her now cold fingers. "I'll stay." she whispered. Wrath's demonic aura disappeared at once as his grin became a childish one as before.

"Now we can play together all the time!" he said happily. Amaris smiled softly. He was lonely, was that it?

She couldn't help but feel like he was a little brother while she was the older sister.

"So, what do you want to play?" she asked.

---

"Are sure they went this way, Al?" Ed asked. They had restarted their search for Amaris, having walked double what they had before in the same direction.

"Positive." Al confirmed, following after his brother with hollow footsteps. Ed sighed as they continued on, trees growing thicker until they found themselves in a forest. It was getting colder and darker, the sun having gone nearly all the way down by now.

"Brother?" Al asked, making Ed turn his head over his shoulder to look at him. "Do you think Amaris is alright?" Ed remained silent.

"...I hope so, Al." he whispered, his breath forming a small cloud in the cold. "I really do."

---

"Wrath! Where are you?!" Amaris called out, walking down the halls that she had been lost in for around an hour now. She stopped, sighing as she rubbed her temples.

"Hide-and-go-seek my ass." she muttered. "Never again will I play this game. Never." she trudged on, opening doors along the way.

Surprisingly, all of them were either unused, rooms with random objects, or empty bedrooms which looked like they were made more for guests (which made her wonder why she couldn't use one of the empty rooms instead, but she later believed it was so Wrath could watch her).

"Wrath!" she called out again, opening a new door. She didn't close this one.

She blinked a few times, staring into the room. The walls were painted black, the carpet was black, the satin bed was black.

The only other colors in the room was an occasional green hue that blended in with the black. The contents were similar to Wrath (excluding the toys), only arranged differently.

She slowly walked in, looking around. There was no chandelier in this room, but there were candles here and there.

The atmosphere was dark, depressing and gloomy...but she liked it anyways.

As she continued to look around, she found an old photograph on the bedside table. Giving in to curiousity, she picked it up.

It was a picture of a blond haired man that reminded her vibrantly of Ed and Al. He was smiling gently...or at least she thought so, the picture was too covered with rude comments written in ink.

The comments were usually about how someone hated him, loathed him. There were scribbles everywhere, some drawn on the man's face to make him look repulsive. She frowned. Who could hate someone so much?

"What are you doing here?" Amaris gasped, dropping the photo and spinning around to see Envy leaning on the door's frame with his arms crossed, obviously not happy.

"E-Envy." she stuttered, putting her hands behind her back. He eyed her a moment before his eyes became narrow, glaring at her intensely.

"What were you doing?" he asked, not moving from where he was.

"Um, I-I was looking around for Wrath." she said truthfully. He didn't look believing. "I...I'm going to go look somewhere else now." she said, walking past him. He watched her intently, never once did his eyes leave her.

It made her shiver.

She had made him mad.

_Nice work, idiot._ She scolded herself mentally. _You're not supposed to tick off the one in charge of if you live or not._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a reminder: if I get ANYBODY'S personality wrong, TELL ME. Just name off what the character really would have said, or what that person calls another. Even say things such as that they're more stubborn, kind, cruel, ect. It would REALLY help! **

**Review Replies!**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Guuueeess whhhaaaat. It's November, which means I'll barely have school! WHOOT! So, I'll try updating more, if I can :)**

**DemonRaily:**** Ah, makes sense! Was the concert cool? I still haven't gone to a real concert yet -sob-**

**tomato sauce:**** Yes, the rapist called Envy XD**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** Got the chapter up:)**

**Luca4ever:**** Haha, really? It happened in your story too? Great minds think alike, I guess XD**

**Kira Tanaka:**** Soon, maybe in a chapter or two.**

**Bar-Ohki: ****Yes! Yay for update!**

**Yashi Inuzuka:**** And I heart...Ed -sweatdrop- but I guess in Naruto, I'd choose Sasuke...typical, eh?**

**Sarah:**** She **_**could**_** take care of herself...if she had brought her gloves with her...but, she didn't. Sucks to be her X3 And Ed will save her so she doesn't **_**die**_** but...I can't promise about no harm coming her way -evil grin-**

**That's it for reviews! Thank you everybody!**

**Byyyyeee!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dante

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Dante**_

**Chapter Fifteen!**

**Okay...I don't know if Envy calls Dante "Master" or not, so please tell me in your reviews if he does or not...because I seriously cannot remember.**

**I'm having **_**so **_**much fun with this right now.**

**I love writing about the evil characters. Truth be told, I was head-over-heels over Envy before I was Ed...weird, eh?**

**And, personally, I DO NOT think Envy looks like a palm tree and if he didn't cross-dress, he wouldn't be ENVY. **

**Envy Envys girl clothing.**

**Duh.**

**And if he was any different then he is...**

**Well, it just wouldn't be right (I like his manga self more though, he's more violent, sadistic, and has major mood swings. His true form is cooler too).**

**AND I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!**

**Oh, and have any of you ever read Twilight by Stephenie Meyer?**

**Because I absolutely love Edward Cullen in that book.**

**LOVE HIM.**

**Okay, you can read now :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You_ went into _Envy's_ room?" Wrath asked in shock, his mouth gaped open slightly.

"I didn't know it was Envy's room!" Amaris protested helplessly as she walked around the mansion with Wrath.

"But still, you went into _Envy's_ room?!"

"I didn't do anything..." Amaris muttered.

"But still-"

"I get it! I went into Envy's room!" she said, finally having reached her end.

"Mom!" Amaris watched in a stunned manner as Wrath ran past her towards another female that had just come into view. Her hair was dark chestnut brown, her eyes lavender as was everyone else she had met in the past few hours.

And it made her uneasy.

"Hello Wrath." she said, patting Wrath's head as he hugged her. She looked up at Amaris, giving an empty smile.

"You must be Amaris Sirtsema." she said. Had Amaris met her before? Somewhere in HQ?

Impossible.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of it. How does everyone know my name?" she asked impatiently.

"Pride tells us much about you." she replied simply. "Although, he doesn't need to tell me since I've already seen your progress."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaris asked, feeling uneasy.

"Everyone here knows all about you, Amaris!" Wrath said, grinning towards her.

"...that's just creepy." Amaris shifted nervously. "Who are you guys, anyways?"

"I'm Sloth." the girl introduced in monotone.

"So who's Pride? And are there more of you?"

"Pride is Pride. And yes, there is one other although he is not allowed here."

Amaris sighed. These people were too hard to work with!

"Master is back." Amaris turned with the others to see Lust and Gluttony. "And she wants to see you." she looked at Amaris who gulped.

_Right...the master..._ she sighed.

_It can't be too bad..._

No, it would be _worse._

She followed them all down the halls, feeling more nervous with every step she took. They eventually made it to a large room, so large it could have been a ballroom. Chadeliers hung from the ceiling, old fashioned archways leading to other parts of the house. The floor was beautiful tile, glistening under the light.

In the middle of the room was a women. Her hair was short and black, a wicked smile on her face as she looked at Amaris.

"So you are the famous Amaris Sirtsema." she said. Amaris eyed her warily, feeling vunerable around this women.

"Welcome to our home." she greeted.

"...thank you." Amaris whispered, although she felt as though she shouldn't have to give thanks to being their hostage. And the women seemed to read her thoughts.

"Do not picture yourself as a hostage." she said calmly. "But more as our guest. No harm shall come your way if you cooperate." Amaris didn't know whether she should feel relieved or panicked.

"My name is Dante, the owner of this mansion." the women introduced herself, walking towards Amaris. The others backed away from Amaris, staring at her intently. She felt like she was a caged creature, a prize.

"These scars, they're rather unique, aren't they?" Dante said, surveying the scars on Amaris' body. She tensed, wishing to back away from this women but her feet felt nailed to the floor.

She felt like all eyes were on her, and they were. The hair on the back of her neck seemed to rise a little, so she glanced to her right to see a familiar green haired teen watching her.

She looked away.

_He's still mad._ She thought, looking at the ground. Dante smiled.

"Don't mind Envy too much." she said, looking his way.

"If you don't mind me asking...how does Pride know who I am? And why do you all find it so interesting?" Dante's smile grew wider.

"Because you're interesting." she said. "A past of recreation, it's truly beautiful if you stop to look...and yet so depressing and dark, that no one dares to take the chance to watch or view."

---

"They have to be in there." Ed said, looking ahead at the mansion in front of them.

"It's so big." Al commented. "She could be anywhere in there." Ed nodded.

"But we have to find her." he said, marching forward. "And if Envy so much as laid one finger on her...that bastard will pay."

---

Dante went silent, her eyes seeming to stare past Amaris. "You must be tired." she said with a meaningless smile. "Wrath will escort you back to your room. Sleep well, you have long days ahead of you."

Amaris only become more nervous at the way she said it.

_Long days ahead of you._

"Come on, sister!" Wrath said, pulling Amaris through one of the archways and into another hall.

"Sister?" she echoed.

_Sister._

Was...this her new family?

After Dante knew she was long out of earshot, she turned to the others. "Seems as though we have an unwelcomed visitor." she said. "Show them to their room."

All of them smiled wickedly. If Amaris had been there she would have fainted at the sight of Lust's fingers becoming claws, Sloth turning into water, and Envy...

Changing into her.

---

"So, do you like it here?" Wrath asked, looking at Amaris as she sat on the bed.

"I guess it's okay." she said. And it was the truth, she did somewhat like it here. None of them seemed to really want to harm her, except for Envy and Gluttony when he's hungry.

"You can stay here _forever_." Wrath said, sitting beside her and hugging her as he did Sloth. "And we can play all the time."

_Forever._

It had a nice ring to it.

"Forever." Amaris whispered, not knowing why she had agreed to that. She yawned climbing under the covers.

"Night." she said, feeling exhausted. Wrath smile.

"Night." he said, watching as she drifted off to sleep. His atmosphere changed again, into a demonic aura.

"I'll make sure no one will take you away." he said. "Especially Edward.

---

"I think we should go this way."

"Brother, we're lost."

"No we aren't. I said, we go this way!" Al sighed as Ed marched ahead, determined to find Amaris.

"...did you hear that?" Ed stopped, looking around with his eyes.

There had been a noise...footsteps.

"What is it?" Al asked, looking around.

"Ed!" they turned to see Amaris running towards them. Ed stared at her as she hugged him, crying into his shirt. "I was so scared!" she sobbed. Al was just as shocked.

"Amaris?" he asked, staring down at her. Something wasn't right.

He...didn't feel like he usually did around her. Usually...he felt..._different._ After a moment of her sobbing, he pushed her away. She stumbled backwards, shocked.

"You're not Amaris." Ed stated, glaring at her.

"W-what?" she stammered out. "Al! Something's wrong with Ed...he doesn't recognize me." she looked at Al, but he sided with his brother.

Al noticed it too. He felt nothing like he usually did around Amaris. Amaris stared a moment before smirking, her whole attitude changing as she changed into Envy.

"I thought you'd fall for it." he sneered, hands on his hips. Ed just glared.

"Where's Amaris?" Al demanded. Envy just laughed, a cruel and cold laugh.

"If you hurt her, you bastard, I'll-" Ed threatened.

"You'll what? You're outnumbered, pipsqueak." Envy said. Suddenly, Ed felt something sharp at his neck.

"Hello, FullMetal." Lust said, Gluttony beside her with her sharp fingers at Ed's throat.

"G-get out!" Al said as Sloth slipped into his armor, taking control of him.

"Al!" Ed shouted, trying to run for Al but Lust stabbed him in the shoulder, making him fall back. Envy soon appeared, kicking him harshly so he flew against the wall.

"Ed!" Al cried out, although helpless to do anything.

"Damn..." Ed muttered.

"Hi Edward." Ed looked up from the ground to see a demonic Wrath above him. Ed's glare become more intense. Wrath was unphased.

"What? Are you angry?" Wrath asked sadistically. "You didn't like it when sister was taken from you, and I won't like it if you take her away from me."

"Sister?" Al asked, watching the scene unfold.

"Amaris isn't your sister." Ed spat, looking at Al in who Sloth was inside of. "And she's not your mother.

"Shut up!" Wrath aimed a punch at the blond haired boy, but Ed dodged in time. He quickly changed his automail into a blade, the fight just starting.

Gluttony nearly devoured Al and Ed, but they managed. Ed recieved countless cuts and stabs from Lust, kicks and punches from Envy and Wrath, and some beatings from Sloth who controlled Al.

However, the enemy remained unscathed. If they were hit, which was rare, they'd heal immediately anyways. And he wasn't going to take the chance of attacking Al when Sloth could simply slip away.

"Damn it!" Ed shouted as Gluttony made contact with his autmail, taking a huge bite out of it thus rendering it useless. He dodged a kick from Wrath, but Envy came up behind him and kicked him into the wall.

"Brother!" Al shouted, struggling to regain control. Ed coughed a little, spitting out some blood. His vision was blurring.

"Amaris." he muttered, trying to get up. Envy was amused with this.

"Guess what, shrimp." he said, standing next to Ed, casting a shadow over him. He grinned sadistically. "Me and the other runt had some "fun" while you were gone." Ed's eyes flared as he immediately got up, kicking Envy. Envy dodged, flipping backwards.

"You sick bastard!" Ed shouted, too furious to find the right words to describe Envy. He was trembling in anger. Envy just shrugged.

"It's your fault." Envy stated simply. "You weren't there when I captured her, you didn't find us immediately. You weren't quick enough." Ed glared at Envy, and the saying _if looks could kill_ applied well to the situation. But before he could do anything else, he felt Al's hand crash down onto his head (Sloth in control).

Al had no power over it.

_I was too late._ Those words ran through Ed's mind as he blacked out.

---

_Amaris sat on her knees in space. There was nothing else to call it, since there was nothing anywhere. She looked down at her shadow blankly, her mind reeling around. _

_Shadows extended from the shadow of her shoulder blades. She slowly turned her head, her eyes widening. _

_Wings._

_Wings made of bone._

Amaris' eyes snapped open, sweat dripping down her forehead. Her breathing was rigid as she clutched onto a pillow, it's satin nice and cold under her fingers.

_Just a dream...not, a nightmare._ She thought to herself sourly, although she couldn't calm her breathing. She felt a weight at the end of the bed, so she directed her eyes towards it. The room was darker, most likely the middle of the night.

She expected Wrath, but it wasn't. It was Envy staring at her in the dark, his eyes seeming to never blink. She stared back, her heart rate increasing as she stared into his eyes. She could barely seem him in the dark, but it was as if he could see her perfectly.

"...what are you doing here?" Amaris asked with a weak voice sitting up. Really, why wasn't Wrath the one staring at her from the other side of the bed?

Because she'd rather have Wrath's innocent or even his demonic eyes staring at her rather then Envy's cold, vengeful ones...his _envious_ eyes.

He didn't reply, although his eyes narrowed. He was still mad, great.

"W-where's Wrath?" Amaris questioned, her eyes scanning the dark room. The moon's light was blocked out by the forest, although a few rays managed to come through as thin as a spider's web.

He seemed to hesitate, wondering if he should tell her or not. "Taking care of some business." he stated. Amaris didn't want to know what he meant.

"Um..." silence lapsed between them, Amaris fidgeting slightly under his stare.

"Edward Elric," he said, taking her by surprise. "what does he mean to you?" he asked.

"He's a friend." Amaris replied. Envy seemed to relax, letting out one of his cold laughs.

"Really?" he said disbelieving. "Maybe it's not what you think of him, but what _he_ thinks of _you_?" Envy pondered, not really asking her the question although saying it for her to hear.

"What does that mean?" Amaris asked, biting her lip. He just smirked, getting off her bed and walking towards the door. "Get dressed. _Master_ wants to see you." It sounded as if he loathed the way he had to call Dante _master._

"It's the middle of the night!" Amaris protested.

"Was." Envy corrected, his smirk widening as Amaris gained a shock expression. She looked out the window, seeing the sun's rays shining into the room.

"Damn it." she cursed, Envy pleased with her reaction as he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. I actually updated quicker then usual, although I should've finished sooner.**

**I'll try to write up another chapter tonight, but I usually don't update until I have some reviews for the last chapter (they give me encouragment and ideas, even if they didn't mean to give an idea to me).**

**...and...if I don't write another chapter it's because I'm love in the romantic vampire novel called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Haven't read it? **

**IT'S A MUST READ. YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE COMPLETE!**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** Whoo! Suspense! And, no, Envy shall not rape Amaris. I've never written a scene like...that...and this is rated T so yeah. But I'm seriously loving writing this right now. I'm listening to a whole bunch of music by Linkin Park and such as I write it...and I love adding violence of suspense to stories (my friend's think I add a lot of drama to my stories -sweat drop-)**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yeah...that pretty much sums it all up -grins-**

**DemonRaily:**** I wish I coulda gone to the concert...what band played?**

**Dark Blood Alchemist:**** I think Amaris will snap eventually, but that'll be later...and when she snaps...all hell will break loose...haha, this is gonna be fun! -evil grin-**

**Yakami:**** I love Wrath's mood swings almost as much as I love Envy's! Little phycotic (think I spelled that wrong), hyper, evil and demented child that we all know and ADORE.**

**Luca4ever:**** True, not people think of it...and I'm really slow with romance. I give it a lot of time, which I guess could be considered suspense. I just don't make it "true love at first sigh" kinda thing...because that usually ends in disaster (although romance should be coming in soon).**

**MinokainShadows:**** Crap, can't use school as an excuse...hm...would you believe me if I said I went into a coma? Joking, joking XD AND THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! -hugs tightly-**


	16. Chapter 16: Impossible Feats

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Impossible Feats**_

**Chapter Sixteen!**

**Sorry if this is somewhat rushed. I just had to get if all out...I got eager (very bad, very very bad).**

**And, I'm just wondering and do NOT go easy on me, but is Amaris a Mary-Sue? Even a little bit? I think she is a little, but I tried to add flaws such as:**

**1: If she attempts alchemy without her gloves, she isn't doing alchemy without a circle since she uses her scars which have the side effect of reopening and bleeding everywhere.**

**2: She's not really an angel since she's not holy or perfect. She's just called "angel" by her dad, like how parents nickname their children "sweety" and such. It's also a bonus she has wings, but it's not as if she was born with them.**

**3: She has three guys falling for her because I thought of it as an "Elric brother" thing. I just liked the idea of all three brothers falling for her, like a little Elric rectangle. And it's not as if they love her at first. They might be developing crushes, but it's not as if they go all mushy around her.**

**And...there were a lot more flaws I added in this chapter I'll mention at the end...**

**But seriously, if she's Mary-Sue you HAVE TO TELL ME. I don't want some Mary-Sue freak in all of my stories, so if you tell me if she is and how she is, it'll help with other stories.**

**I'm still a novice when it comes to writing, but hey, I try my hardest (and I'm tempted to use my age for an excuse but I'm not going to...so tempting though).**

**And, again, if I get personalities wrong you have to tell me or it'll just get worse. I'm pointlessly oblivious to my mistakes for a long time unless someone corrects me.**

**Oh, and lastly, if I have spelling mistakes I try to fix them but I have no correcting program on my computer anymore (not even microsoft word) and I usually don't notice minor mistakes until I've posted the story (I edit it later though).**

**Okay, I'm done ranting now!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is great." Ed said sarcastically, rope binding him so he couldn't move. Al was tied as well.

Ed was still bleeding, and his mood had definately hit rock bottom. He wore an intense glare as he stared into the darkness, no light anywhere.

And it was freezing. Ed's cheeks stung from the bitter cold, the stone floor underneath him not helping in the least.

He didn't even know if they were still in the mansion.

And his mind kept reeling back to Envy's words. Fun? He better not have meant what he thought he did.

He struggled against the ropes, but it was in vain. Even if he did get free, he wouldn't be able to do alchemy without his automail and the room was pitch black, so he wouldn't be able to find the door.

And even if he did, how would he be able to help Amaris?

"Brother? Do you have a plan?" Al asked from somewhere in the darkness.

"Still thinking." Ed muttered. He could hear metal scrape the floor as Al moved a little.

"Maybe we should have agreed to Colonel ordering others to come as well." Al said, sighing.

"We'll find a way out of here. We're fine without the military." Ed said, attempting to stand and failing.

"Hey Alphonse, do you know where we are?" Ed called out. After all, Al had been awake the whole time.

"We're in the mansion." Al said. "In it's cellar, at least."

Cellar. Great. At least that explained why it was so cold.

"Do you remember which way the door is?" Ed asked.

"It's to my left, but I'm not sure what direction it's from you." Al replied. Ed sighed, pondering it over in his mind.

"Make a sound, Al." Ed said. Al did as he was told, moving a little so metal scraped against stone. Ed followed the noise, slowly making his way until he felt cold metal on his skin.

"So, to your right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Al replied. Ed took a deep breath before making his way, finding it rather difficult when his legs were tied up by ropes,

"Ed." Al called out.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, somewhat annoyed of the distraction.

"That's the right." Al sounded amused as Ed cursed under his breath.

---

Amaris got dressed, trying to having to wear fancy clothing as she looked through the clothes in the dresser (she found someone had put a few girl clothes into it for her sake). She ended up wearing a pair of shorts and a white tanktop, deciding to go barefoot since there were no normal shoes.

She walked out of the room, relieved it was Wrath waiting for her. She was glad Envy had decided not to wait for her rather then Wrath.

"Hi sister." he said, grinning. It was weird how fast he had adapted to her, calling her sister and everything. He grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hall.

"So, why does Dante want to see me?" Amaris asked. Wrath just grinned evilly as he continued to lead Amaris through the halls.

And his grin didn't help her.

They walked into the familiar, large, ballroom-like room, Amaris' mouth dropping slightly when she saw huge transmutation circles everywhere. A giant one on the floor, each wall and the ceiling.

"What the-?" she was amazed...and yet she felt terror creeping up on her. It didn't feel right in there.

"Welcome, Amaris." Dante greeted, her smile making Amaris shiver. She attempted to step backwards, but Wrath's grip on her wrist was like iron as he pulled her forward instead.

"Don't be afraid." Dante reassured, although it only made Amaris anxious. "It won't last long. Wrath, thank you for bringing her." Dante said. Wrath just nodded as he ran to Sloth.

That's when Amaris realized all the homunculi were in that one room, far away from the center transmutation circle.

And again, she felt caged.

"What are all the transmutation circles for?" Amaris asked after getting her voice to work. Dante's smile grew wider.

"Please stand in the center of the transmutation circle." she said. Amaris bit her lip, shaking her head.

Dante sighed. "I thought you might refuse." she said. "I tried to tell you it wouldn't last long..." Amaris eyed her warily. Suddenly, she felt ropes bind her, making her fall over and hit the floor without mercy.

By the time she realized what had happened, she was already being dragged to the center of the circle by Envy.

"L-let go!" she shouted, trying to struggle free but that was impossible. Envy left her in the center of the circle, not saying a word as he left her there although she could tell he was enjoying her panic.

Dante clapped her hands, putting them on the circle. All of the transmutation cricles glowed violently, Amaris suddenly feeling sick. As Cracking noises sounded in her ears, she could feel pain at her shoulder blades.

And that pain continued to grow more intense, making her let out a sob or two as she gave up her attempt to break the ropes. She was now focused on ignoring the pain, but she failed miserably.

---

"I found the door!" Ed shouted, slowly gaining balance until he was able to stand on his feet.

He could hear metal against stone once again as Al started to make his way to Ed. He made it to his destination faster then Ed, and in a few minutes was at Ed's side.

"Ed, even if we've found the door, we can't move." Al said. Ed immediately sunk to the ground again as he realized his brother was right.

He concentrated a moment before grinning. "Al, lean forward." Al did as he was told. Ed slowly inched his way to Al, standing up again. He leaned against Al so that the sharp part of Al's armor was under some of Ed's rope. He then dropped to the ground, Al's sharp armor cutting the rope.

"Okay Al, stay still while I untie you." Ed commanded. After a moment of fumbling through the dark (and seeing how he had one arm), Al was untied as well. Both stood up, facing the door.

"Ready?" Ed asked.

"Ready." Al agreed. Both rammed the door, Al breaking it more then Ed did. The door fell apart, both stumbling into the sudden light.

After Ed's eyes adjusted, he realized they were at the start of stairs leading up and out of the cellar. They looked at each other, nodding as they ran up the stairs.

---

Amaris finally gave in, screaming painfully as the cracking continued in her shoulder blades. Her breathing was rigid, sweat forming on her forehead as she trembled in pain.

It was exactly like her dream.

She looked down at her shadow, seeing two shadows connected to her shoulder shadows.

_Don't look back...don't look back._ Despite how she tried to restrain herself, she looked back and screamed again. Bone wings, were unfolding from her shoulders, covered in crimson. Blood poured down her back, staining her shirt. The wings had slightly ripped her shirt.

It continued until they were completely unfolded, Amaris left breathless and crying violently although silently.

There was blood everywhere. Not to mention her scars had reopened and were surprisingly glowing like a transmutation circle would.

Then again, her scars were a transmutation circle.

"Whoah." Wrath gasped, staring again with his childish eyes at Amaris. Despite how old he looked, he seemed uhphased at the sight of the blood. Everyone else, however, was emotionless.

"It seems your father did a somewhat decent job...although it looks like a bunch of guesses rather then study." Dante said, walking towards Amaris. Her shoes sloshed through the blood as she walked around Amaris.

"The transmutation circle reopens scars, causing blood loss whenever you try to use alchemy without your gloves, the wings are rendered useless for flying since they have no feathers, the process takes much too long, and the whole thing seems rather pointless." she said.

Father...

Was he the one who did this to her?

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Amaris stammered, her voice cracking more shock or pain, she didn't know.

"Of course you don't recall." Dante muttered. "Too young and it's forbidden for you to be told, correct?" she traced her fingers along the bones of Amaris' wings, blood staining her fingers.

"I really expected more of you." she said. "Your alchemy during your fight with FullMetal was reported standard, nothing special. A unique style, but if someone else performed your alchemy the results would be the same. And quite limited too, since you rely on the weather." Dante sighed, walking away from Amaris. "I guess I have no choice but to finish this transmutation myself, seeing how your father did such a pitiful job."

At that moment, the door to the room was thrown open. Amaris looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

Ed and Al were there, staring at her in shock at first, but Ed's shock gave way to fury. "What the hell did you bastards do to her?!" he shouted. He recieved no reply but rather had to dodge an attack from Lust, Al avoiding Gluttony.

"Al, get Amaris!" Ed shouted, still dodging seeing how he couldn't use alchemy. Al was ready to refuse, but Ed gave him a sharp look. With that, Al ran for Amaris and picked her up from her own blood.

"Envy!" Dante shouted. Envy quickly darted towards Al, but Ed had made it in time to ram into him.

"Get her out of here Al!" Ed shouted, just barely dodging a kick from Envy. Al quickly ran out, Amaris' scars still glowing long after they left the circle.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Wrath screamed, tackling Ed. Ed rolled on the ground with Wrath, eventually able to kick him off.

"Now Edward, you really shouldn't have taken Amaris in her condition." Sloth said as she aimed for Ed's head. He dodged just barely as her sharp, water arm nearly stabbed is head.

"Like leaving her here would be any better!" he shouted back, kicking Sloth. His foot went right through though, making him retreat backwards.

"Sloth is right." Dante said, half amused. "She rather unstable right now." Ed didn't have much time to react before he had to dodge Lust again only to have an angered Wrath tackle him.

---

Al ran through the halls, trying to find a way out, any way out. He had to be careful when running so Amaris' wings would not be snapped if he accidently stepped on them.

"Hang in there." he said. He got a faint whimper in reply. He stopped by a large window, nearly taking up a whole wall with velvet curtains covering it. He was pondering whether or not he should break through it when a sudden light came from Amaris, making him look down at her in surprise.

The light eventually engulfed him and her.

---

Ed was panting by now, spiting up some blood as Envy kicked him again. The kick sent him flying to the door.

He got up after a moment, feeling slightly weak but not completely. He still had plenty of energy, but he knew that would all evaporate if he stayed. He got to his feet, scrambling out and slamming the doors shut in hope they would stall.

He wasn't necessarily running from them but more trying to make sure Al and Amaris were safe. He ran down the halls, knowing Envy was following him.

---

Amaris shrieked a little, turning around with a red face. Al was on the ground, or at least she thought it was Al.

It was a boy, a little younger then Ed although he resembled Ed near exactly.

Lucky for Amaris, Al had grabbed one of the curtains which resulted in it falling over him. Why was this lucky?

Because he had no clothes. She saw her shadow extend when more alchemic lights flashed, Al having made clothes for himself. He peeked out from under the curtain, lifting it off him with a dazed and shocked expression. He stared at Amaris before looking down at his hands.

He touched his hands, his arms, unbelieving of what had just happened.

He was _human_.

He had his _body_ back.

"How...?" his voice was the same gentle one as before, hushed in a whisper. At that moment, Ed rounded the corner.

"Al, Amaris!" he shouted, but suddenly froze as his eyes landed on Al's back. Al turned around, a grin coming to his face.

"A-Al?" Ed stammered, his mouth gaped open slightly. Before Al knew it, Ed was giving him a one armed hug that knocked the breath out of him.

"Al...that's you, isn't it?" Ed whispered.

"Yeah brother, it's me." Al said, mixtures of joy, shock, confusion and excitement running through both of them.

"Idiots." they turned to see Envy leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Ed glared while Al looked defensive. "You don't know what you've done, do you?" Envy sneered, glaring at the two Elrics. "If you hadn't taken her from the transmutation, she would've been fine."

With that statement, both of them turned around in panic as they heard coughing. Amaris was sprawled on the floor, coughing out blood, bleeding from her scars and her shoulder blades, her skin deathly pale.

"Amaris!" Al and Ed shouted, running to her.

"By taking her out of the transmutation, she became unstable since her own transmutation circle was still active. You have her to thank for your brother's body returning. And, she has you to thank for her death." Envy said.

"You used up most of her energy, her life force." Envy said, not even bothering to smirk as the two brother's skin became paler and paler. "Unless you hurry, she'll die. Chances of her living...are less then one to a million." he gritted his teeth.

"Possibly, her chances could have already dropped to zero. It's nearly an impossible feat." Envy finished, watching as Al picked Amaris up with a determined yet frightened expression.

"She can't die." he muttered. "I owe her." Ed nodded, agreeing that he too, owed Amaris for the return of his brother. Envy didn't bother with trying to stop them as they darted away, finding that the exit hadn't been as far away as they had thought and quickly running through the forest.

Envy turned when he heard an amused chuckling behind him, spotting Dante. "I wonder how this will all turn out." she said with a sly smile. "All Elrics against each other for one girl. It's amusing to say in the least."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Envy spat out, glaring at the women. She laughed, making his eyes narrow.

"It's obvious, Envy." she said. "Edward wouldn't stop at anything to get here, that's proof enough. Al's body has been restored, due to her and he feels gratitude towards her, or maybe something more? And...you didn't bother attacking because you knew if you did, she would surely die."

Envy just intensified his glare as she turned, walking down another hall.

He would never love a _human_.

Not _her_ or anybody else.

But, in a sense, she wasn't human, was she?

More like an artificial angel. Not real, but desirable.

With that, Envy stalked off in another direction, needing to clear his head. In one way, he wanted her to live...

But in another way, he wanted her to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I bet you all know what the flaws were: **

**1: Her wings are pretty much useless.**

**2: Alchemy is "standard".**

**3: All of it seems pointless, seeing how she really gained no abilities from it.**

**4: The process takes too long for her wings to be drawn out, so even if she could fly she'd go through a lot of pain and it would take too long.**

**5: Her alchemy is pathetic unless the weather is on her side. **

**6: Once unstable, although she did the great and probably Mary-Sue act of getting Al back, she's pretty much dead unless Ed and Al can do something to save her.**

**Oh, and, unlike the series, Al's body DID age. Just wanted to remind you.**

**Review Replies!**

**I-Am-Special-Hear-Me-Roar:**** I was hoping Amaris wasn't a Mary-Sue...but I guess she sort of is. However, just a few things I'd like to point out as I did above: She's not really an angel. Her father just called her angel due to his love for his daughter (like how parents call their kids "sweety" ect.). He asked the gate to turn her into an angel, but it just resulted in wings not actually her being an angel, and left scars all over her body. She can't transmute without a circle, either. She has to either have her gloves, or her skin is torn up from use of the alchemy circle on her skin. They bleed because they're scars and not markings like Scar's. And...yeah...I've always had the issue with too many pairings but this is sorta based off a dream I had a long time ago, and I decided to add all three of them since they're all Elrics and it's kind of a brother conflict. I'll try to make her less Mary-Sue like, but I just wanted to point those out. Thanks for telling me (it'll help with future stories. I also read you're fic on how to make a good FMA OC). And if there's anymore things about her that are Mary-Sue, please tell me!**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** And thus the wings are revealed (along with Al). But what if I **_**do**_** go into a coma? You have no proof I didn't -nods-**

**Sarah:**** I should've made Ed's and the homunculi's battle more intense and detailed...I really should have -sweatdrop- And, the homunculi know a lot about her because the Fuhrer (Pride) knows about her past, and Dante became interested in it...and...yeah, Pride started to go around telling the other homunculi about her and such.**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yeah...Dante is creepy...**

**Nami-chan:**** I loved Wrath before he was evil (although I still love him even though he's evil). I adored it when he played with the mouse and went all hyper-active. But, he's still somewhat childish even when he's evil whenever he's around Sloth. He's mainly demonic when trying to kill Ed, Al and so on -sweatdrop-**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thanks for the compliment!**


	17. Chapter 17: Unfolding Mysteries

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Unfolding the Mysteries of Amaris**_

**Chapter Seventeen!**

**Okay, this clears up a lot up from past chapters. Sorry if it seems short. But, at least I've been updating!**

**And...I have to go do my homework (save me!).**

**So...yeah...um...I have no topics to rant on so...**

**You can read now. :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Colonel...she's in the ER room." Ed said, focusing to keep his hand from shaking. Him and his newly returned brother were soaked completely, rain pounding outiside the hospital. They had just reached the nearest hospital, both scared of the looks on the doctors faces.

They didn't think she'd live.

"What happened exactly?" Roy demanded, although his voice was quieter then usual.

"We're not completely sure." Ed replied. "We just know Dante did a transmutation on her. When we came in, she had..." Ed cut short.

"Had what?" Roy asked.

"Wings." Roy went quiet.

"Dammit all." Roy cursed under his breath. "I'm coming over there whether you like it or not." Roy said. Ed didn't protest as Roy hung up the phone. Ed did the same.

It was silent as the two brothers sat down on some couches in the waiting room. A window took up nearly a whole wall. The walls were bland as every hospital, the floor mostly tile except for the waiting room which had rough carpet.

Lightning streaked the sky outside, but neither noticed.

"...the wings...why do you think they were there?" Al asked after a moment.

"I don't know." Ed replied in a dull voice, his eyes looking glazed over. As silence followed, his eyes lit up a little.

"Wait..." Ed said. His eyes weren't lit up with happiness, but more with realization. "Remember when we weren't allowed to meet Amaris? How Hughes wouldn't reply to my questions about her in particular while yours were common questions?" Ed asked, standing up.

"Yeah...I do." Al said, recalling back to that day.

"What were the questions I asked? Why her hair was white, about her eyes, her scars...those were it, right?" Al nodded, watching as Ed paced the room. "Something happened before we met her...a transmutation. She has scars to prove it, doesn't she? My dream back at the hospital, her dad did the transmutation. And as a result, her appearance must have altered from whatever it was before into what it is now."

"You mean like Nina?" Ed went silent, sitting back on the couch with vacant eyes.

"Like Nina..." he confirmed, pushing the palm of his one hand to his forehead. At that moment, the front doors slammed open, boots squeaking against the tile from the rain. Soon, Roy and Maes were standing in the room with the two Elrics.

At first they were stunned, staring at Alphonse who waved a little. "Is that...?" Maes stared at Al.

"We have Amaris to thank." Ed said quietly, looking up at the two officers.

"She returned my body, somehow..." Al said, looking down at the ground. Roy just sighed, trying to calm his heart beat and anger.

"Is she still in the ER room?" he asked, looking at Ed. He nodded solemnly.

"Colonel, we have a few questions for you." Ed said. Roy and Maes exchanged looks, slowly walking to one of the couches and sitting down.

"I thought you might." Roy muttered, averting his eyes away. "But first, how the hell did this all happen?! If you had let me send other alchemists over, she could've been unharmed! You two should have watched over her better!" the two brothers stared at the ground in shame.

"We didn't think something like this would happen." Al whispered.

"Besides," Ed said, his eyes intense as he looked at Roy. "Your the one who didn't tell us anything about her. If we knew more, maybe we could have had reason to give her extra protection!" this time Roy looked away.

"Fine." he muttered. "What were your questions?"

"We need to know what happened to Amaris before we met her." Al said in a near pleading tone, not the demanding tone Ed would have used. "I think we deserve to know after all that's happened." Roy remained silent staring out the window.

"It's this exact hospital." Roy said, watching as lightning stuck outside again. "We took her to this exact hospital, near this time, the rain pouring..." he sighed. "Hughes, you have a picture, don't you?"

Maes nodded, opening his wallet of photos and pulling one out, handing it over to Ed. Al looked over his brother's shoulder.

"Is this-?" Ed stared at the photo. It was a picture of a young girl with black hair and forest green eyes standing between Roy and Maes. Ed narrowed his eyes at the photo. Behind the girl, Amaris, was a man he recognized from his dream.

Her father.

"That's Amaris before the transmutation." Maes said, never removing his eyes from Ed and Al.

"So I was right...it was a transmutation." Ed muttered.

"What did the transmuation do? Why did it happen?" Al asked.

"The transmutation nearly killed her." Roy said, recalling the memory with clenched fists. "Dr. Sirtsema didn't even realize what he had done. He was too proud of his creation. It cost him his arm and an eye." Roy took a deep breath. "He wanted to make her an angel."

"An angel?" Al ehoed. Roy nodded.

"He failed, of course." Maes said. "Or, at least, that's what we believe. An angel is a holy being from the heavens, sinless and pure. The incident left her tainted, a living sin like all living organisms made by alchemy...if you look at it religiously." Maes said. "So, he created the exact opposite of what he wanted to."

"The opposite of an angel is a demon." Ed stated. "And Amaris isn't a demon."

"No, but she's unstable." Roy said.

"Unstable?" Al looked curious now. "That's what Envy said when we were escaping."

"We believed she was getting more and more stable as time progressed." Roy said. "Tonight, we've been proved wrong. The first night she spent at my house, she had a dream about her time...at the gate." Ed and Al tensed. "That dream was about you two."

"What?" Ed and Al asked, shock written on their faces.

"She knew ever detail of you, what had happened before it did. The gate could have just showed her these images, but she still saw into the future. That could have been just parts of what she saw...but she remembered through a dream. We keep waiting to hear she had another bizarre dream of the future." he looked at Ed and Al.

"...I saw her before the transmutation." Ed said, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Roy and Maes stared at him. "I saw...her father cutting her...the scars..."

"So you've been thrown off balance as well." Roy muttered.

"What does that mean?" Al asked, looking between Ed and the two officers.

"You've been around her too long." Roy said. "Both of you. Al, your body has returned...but I wouldn't be surprised if you became unstable like Ed and Amaris. Ed, you seem to literally be compatible with Amaris...not in that way though." Roy seemed to become angered at the thought.

"Think back to the fight you two had. Do you remember what happened? What shouldn't happen?" Maes' face was serious.

"...my automail and her arm..." Ed whispered.

"That was human transmutation she did with _your_ arm, making you compatible...in that way and no other." he shot a brief glare at Ed. "Ed is unstable with the fact he can see her memories, even if she can't remember them from that long ago. It's only happened once, correct?" Ed nodded, so Roy continued. "Al could become unstable in the same way or something completely different. Something could be wrong with his body, for example." Ed and Al paled.

"And Amaris...?" Al pressed on.

"Is unstable in a few ways. For one, she could see the future through the gate which explains how she could describe you exactly after the transmutation of your mother, although none of it was even close to happening. Another is that _her_ body is different, compatible to Ed's, apparently."

"Do you realize how wrong that sounds?" Ed asked numbly.

"If you think about it that way, I'll slit your throat." Ed didn't reply. "Besides being able to fuse with Ed's automail, she can most likely fuse with other things although there's no proof...wasn't there a homunculi that could transmute his body?"

"Yeah, Wrath." Ed said.

"He can transmute because he has Ed's arm and leg." Al added.

"...wait..." Ed concentrated. "He was a still human transmutation though...which most likely gave him the ability to transmute his own body...but he wouldn't be able to use alchemy without my human arm and leg."

"What are you getting at, Ed?" Roy asked.

"I'm saying, she's the result of a transmutation, but she wasn't _dead_, so she's still a human to say in the least, right?" Ed said, an idea forming. "So she can still use alchemy...it's like Wrath's arm and leg only she has her whole body."

"So, your saying normally she wouldn't have this ability, but since she was a human transmutation she can. The only difference is that she wasn't dead when transmuted." Roy said. "And that her whole body is still human? Wouldn't there have to be a dead part to her though, like the homunculi?"

"Her mother." Al said. Everyone turned to him. "She's dead, right?"

"Yeah, died giving birth to Amaris." Maes replied.

"You might as well be half dead without your mom." Ed looked at the ground when Al said this.

"...so...it was spiritually." Maes whispered. "She wasn't physically dead...but half of her spirit must have died with her mom."

It was silent.

"But why do the homunculi want her?" Ed muttered.

"It seems all so pointless." Al agreed. "What ability has she gained? Wrath can transmute himself too, but he's immortal unlike Amaris. Her alchemy is limited...her glimpse into the future could have just been a memory of what she saw in the gate..." Al shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"And you said we had been around her too long and that it threw us off balance." Al continued. "What about you and the rest of the military?"

"None of us have been exposed to human transmutation." Maes said. "But you two and Amaris have."

"Excuse me?" they turned to see a nurse at the door. "Amaris has awakened and the doctor is waiting for you in her room." they all got up, following the nurse through the hospital. They eventually got to Amaris' room, walking inside.

It was filled with beeping machinary, monitors checking her heart rate and an IV attached her her arm. Bandages were all over her.

She had to lean forward by a large ammount, seeing how the wings were getting in the way of her rest. She seemed dazed, as if her body was there while her mind was far off.

"Amaris?" they all said in unison (except the nurse). Amaris slowly turned towards them, taking a moment to register who they were.

"Hi." she said blandly, blinking slowly. Roy went to her side immediately, Ed and Al following while Maes told the nurse to give them some privacy.

"How are you?" Al asked.

"I've been better." she replied.

"So, it really is the officers from so many years ago." they looked up from Amaris, just realizing that the doctor was standing on the other side of the room.

"Your the same doctor from before." Maes said, amazed.

"Of course." he looked at Amaris. "This girl is truly unique, unforgettable to say in the least." he walked over to her. "The wings...I'm curious to know how they came to be unfolded."

"...we had an incident." Roy muttered.

"Wait, so how do you all know each other?" Ed asked.

"This doctor is the same that helped us the night _it_ happened." Roy said. "I never got your name."

"You can just call me Doctor." he replied. "About Amaris' wings..." Roy sighed.

"I have it covered." he said. "I'll need you to leave though...it's not going to be pretty." The doctor waited a moment before nodding, walking out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Al asked.

"I'll need you to help. Ed, you can't do anything since you appeared to have lost your automail." Roy said, moving to one side of Amaris. "We're going to transmute her wings back."

"What?!" Ed shouted. Amaris flinched from his volume.

"It's not that bad of an idea." Maes said thoughtfully. "I'm not an alchemist, but if they were transmuted out then they should be able to be transmuted back."

"He has a point." Al said. Ed looked at Amaris who didn't return the gaze. Instead, she stared blankly ahead of her.

"Will it hurt her?" he asked. He already knew the answer.

"If it hurt when the wings came out, it'll hurt when they go back in." Roy replied. Amaris finally reacted, her body tensing as her eyes became wide.

"Relax." Al said, grasping the situation already. "It won't hurt as much if your relaxed. It'll be over soon." he gave her a reassuring smile which calmed her down, if only a little.

"Don't worry, none of us wound try to hurt you." Ed said, also trying to get her to calm down since he couldn't help in any other way. Eventually, she was relaxed again.

They all looked at each other a moment before Roy looked around the room, finding a small knife for surgery. He cut a shallow transmutation circle into his hand, placing it on Amaris' wings. Then Al clapped his hands, placing them on Amaris' wings as well. After a moment, they started to glow. Amaris let out a scream as the bone wings started to fold, slowly sinking into her back and causing fresh blood to stain her hospital gown. She struggled, but Maes was quickly there holding her down.

"Not much longer." Al muttered. After another minute, both men's hands were on her back, the wings now folded back where they once had been. They removed their hands as the doctor came back in, an amazed face on as he realized the wings were gone.

"Please take care of her back would again." Roy asked. The doctor nodded, getting some medications for her.

"Amaris, are you okay?" Al whispered. Tears were running down her face, but she nodded mutely.

"What have you gotten us into?" Ed asked, shaking his head although he wore a light smile. She was able to smile back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Replies!**

**DemonRaily:**** I wish I went to that concert so badly...instead I'm stuck at home but at least I can update more that way:)**

**Yakami:**** NOIC! I will always love that :3 thanks for your encouragment. I actually started writing this right after your review...but TV sidetracked me -sweatdrop-**

**Luca4ever:**** I warned you this story would have spoilers: Envy is an Elric because this is mainly based off the anime. At the end of the anime series, it's revealed he was the son of Ed and Al's father many centuries before. Dante knows because she's the mother. Amaris, however, does not know. I've seen all of the episodes (well, except for one or two I missed...).**

**Sarah:**** Roy found out -sweatdrop- he'll probably chew Ed and Al even more later, but it was a time to sort things out...then scream. I've been adding a lot of suspense to this lately o-0**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Glad you like it:)**

**Akatsuki's Flower:**** Whoo! Another Naruto fan! And thanks for giving me advice on my character, I was getting worried. And yeah, I've seen big Mary-Sues before...I can tolerate them (although I still don't like them, even if they are my own) but my friend wrote over a 100 ways to kill them...she scars me sometimes...**

**Masked Ai:**** I agree, Envy does rock! And you've never looked into the FMA section? -gasps- it was pretty much the first section I went to...but it's starting to get harder to find non-yaoi/yuri ones on here...I personally dislike Yaoi/Yuri, and I don't mind others like it, but it would be nice to find one that wasn't about Ed and Roy falling in love...is this the first FMA fic you've read?**


	18. Chapter 18: Shared Dreams

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Shared Dreams**_

**Chapter Eighteen!**

**It might take forever to update again and...this chapter may suck...you have been warned!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in Amaris' room, Amaris herself having fallen asleep. It was mostly silent except for Maes and Roy's whispering. The little luggage they had left at the hotel was piled on one side of the room, Maes having kindly droven to pick it up.

The downpour had lightened to a drizzle outside, leaving it more quiet then before.

"We're going to have to see Winry." Al said. Ed tensed, prying his eyes away from Amaris and to Al. That's when he noticed Al was still looking at Amaris.

"How am I going to explain all of this?" Ed asked in a hushed voice so he wouldn't awaken Amaris, despite the panic that was rising in him. "I lost my whole automail arm, Al! She gets angry if it stops working!"

"You'll have to figure something out." Al said, turning to his brother now. "You should probably go when Mustang and Hughes go back to Central. I'll stay here to watch over Amaris."

"Why can't I stay until she's better so we can all go?" Ed asked. "It's a good enough excuse."

"Because your worthless without your automail." Al said. "You can't do alchemy." Ed let the words sink in before sighed heavily.

"Guess your right, Al." Ed muttered.

"Tell Winry hi for me." Al said before returning his gaze back to Amaris. Ed looked at Amaris too.

"...do you think she meant to?" Al whispered.

"Meant to what?" Ed asked.

"Meant to give me my body back." Ed remained silent.

"I'm not sure." Ed said after a while.

"I guess either way I owe her." Al said. "A lot." he looked towards Ed again, a serious look on his face.

"Are we still searching for the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked, making sure Roy and Maes couldn't hear.

"What reason do we have?" Ed asked.

"To get your arm and leg back."

"Wrath has them though." they thought a moment in the silence before both got an idea at the same time. They looked at each other, a smile on their faces.

"To return Amaris back to normal?" Al offered. Ed nodded with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me."

"Keep an eye on Amaris for us, okay?" Maes said, walking over. "We have to go." Ed looked at Amaris, wishing she would wake up so he could say goodbye but she didn't even move an inch from her resting spot.

"I have to leave, too." Ed said, standing up. "I'll see you soon, okay Alphonse?" he said, looking at Al sadly. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

"Come back right after you get your automail repaired." Al said, smiling a little as well.

"More like replaced." Ed corrected before walking out with the two officers. Time seemed to go by too fast after he got on the train heading for Risembool.

Al waited in the room, the soft drizzle outside lulling him to sleep. He watched Amaris carefully until he couldn't resist anymore, and his mind dove into rest.

---

Central came first, then later Ed arrived in Risembool (but not without recieving some weird looks for having one arm). He stepped out, sighing a little as he did. In Risembool it was sunny, as if welcoming him home.

He slowly made his way towards the Rockbell's house. As he walked, he became more aware. The house came into view, his eyes glued to Winry's bedroom window on the second floor.

Pinako was on the porch smoking her pipe and spotted Ed immediately. "Well look who's here." she said, walking up to greet him. He grinned.

"Hey Granny." he said. Right then he ducked, a wrench flying past where his head once was. "Ha!" he shouted, looking at Winry who was at the window now. He had little time to celebrate before another wrench came at him, hitting him in the head.

"Ed!" she shouted. "What took you so long to come back?!"

"Maybe I'd come more often if there wasn't such a high chance of getting a concussion!" he shouted back. Pinako just sighed as the bickering between the two teens started.

---

_"Hello?" Al looked around, although he was looking at nothing since there was nothing._

_"Alphonse?" Al turned around, his eyes wide with surprise. Standing in front of him was his mother, smiling kindly towards him as she did so many years ago._

_"M-mom?" he breathed out, his mouth gaped open slightly in surprise. She ran to him, hugging him tightly._

_"Alphonse...you've grown so much." she whispered. "How's Edward?"_

_"H-he's...he's fine, mom." Al smiled. How long had he been able to say "mom" without talking about her death? Wasn't it that every time the word was spoken by Ed or himself, it was about their failed transmutation or her death?_

_"I'm so glad." she said, stroking his hair. It was as long as Ed's, only darker. "You look so much like your father..." Al was silent, enjoying the time he was with his mother._

_"You know she's not real, right?" Al turned to see Amaris, his mother letting go of him to look at her as well with an unreadable expression. Amaris stared blankly at Al._

_"What do you mean?" Al asked, his eyes furrowing in a confused way._

_"This place doesn't exist." Amaris continued. "Nothing here does, except you and me. Things we long for are revealed here, like your mom." she said. "Same with things we fear, or don't understand. I guess...you could say it's your imagination or concious." Al turned to see his mom with the same unreadable expression before seeing her melt to the ground._

_Then she was how he had seen her on the night of the transmutation. Or maybe it was his fear of what she had looked like?  
_

_He screamed, backing up as she stared at him from an upside down view, her insides out, her body twisted in an unimaginable way._

_"Don't think about it." Amaris scolded. Al turned to her, remembering she was here. When he turned back, his mother was gone completely. Amaris sighed, walking over to Al._

_"So...nothing is real here?" Al asked, disappointment coming down on him. So his mother really was gone..._

_"Yeah...or at least I think so." Amaris said. "I see my own mom sometimes, but she died giving birth do me. There's no way she's alive. I see my dad too...I see the times I was happy as a little girl, but I don't remember any of it. I guess this is one of those things in the world you can't put into words."_

_"Has anyone else ever come here, like Ed or Colonel?" Al asked. She shook her head._

_"No...I've seen them as I remember them, like the fight we had...to be honest, I'm not even sure that you exist right now." she said. _

_She slowly reached out, touching his cheek with a small smile. "I guess touching you wouldn't make you disappear whether your here or not." she said. Al then remembered his mothers hug, how it had felt so real._

_"How can I prove I'm really here?" he asked._

_"You can't until we wake up, I suppose." Amaris replied truthfully._

_"You seem calmer then usual." Al commented._

_"I just got back from..."visiting" my mom..." she whispered. So was it depression? She suddenly grinned._

_"But hey, I can't go all depressed right now! I've had it pretty good with Roy and everyone, and I even got to meet you and Ed! Besides, look at you. You just saw your mother too..." Al noticed how her smile would falter._

_"Amaris...have you just been pretending to be happy?" Al questioned. The smile faltered again before it disappeared completely._

_"Not pretending...just acting." she whispered. "But I can't be so depressed around Roy, he's done too much to keep me happy and safe for that...and not around you or your brother. I really am happy, though, when with Roy or you and Ed." she said truthfully. "I'm only acting when I'm alone, which is rather stupid seeing how nobody's there anyways."_

_"You are a lot like Ed." Al said. "He "acts" a lot, too. He wants to become stronger so that no one can get hurt...you couldn't imagine how panicked he was when we were taking you to the hospital. He must have blamed himself."_

_"I'd blame myself, too, if Roy was screaming in my ear that it was my fault." she sighed. "It's not his fault. I should have gotten my gloves. Even if he was there, it could have ended with him getting injured and me getting taken...so it actually worked out rather well." Al smiled a little._

_"I was wrong." he said. "You're more understanding then Ed."_

_"But he's smarter." I said. "...well...most of the time." they laughed a little before looking away from each other, looking around. That's when Al remembered something._

_"...Ed's been extra worried about something in particular..." Al started, feeling uneasy. "And so have I..." Amaris looked at him curiously. "...did...did Envy...do anything...improper to you?" he said, trying to find the right words._

_"...no..." Amaris said, turning slightly pink at the memory of how he had threatened her, but luckily didn't do anything. Al let out a sigh of relief._

_"Okay." he said, smiling. "We just thought...but we were obviously wrong."_

_Amaris stiffened suddenly, looking alert. "What's wrong?" Al asked. She bit her lip, looking at him._

_"I could have sworn...did you hear anything?" she whispered. Al shook his head, but listened more intently._

_It was faint, but it was there. Footsteps?_

_Amaris suddenly started to fade back to reality "Someone's here." she explained. "Wake up.". Al watched her go, eventually closing his eyes to wake back up in reality._

---

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Ed asked impatiently. Winry glared in annoyance.

"You're the one who broke it so fast." she said. "I have to build it from scratch!" Ed ignored her, muttering a few swear words under his breath.

"Where's Al?" Pinako questioned.

"He's...waiting with someone." Ed said, avoiding the details.

"With who?" Winry asked, working on the new piece of automail.

"...a girl named Amaris." he muttered. Winry suddenly tensed, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"A girl?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Ed sensed danger.

"She's traveling with us under the Mustang's orders." he said. She didn't relax.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"...a few months."

"Oh? And you haven't sent us a single letter about her?"

"Well...we've been busy and-"

"_Busy?!_ Busy doing _what?!_"

"I-it's not like that!" it was too late, a wrench hit his head, knocking him over painfully.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Answer the question! Doing _what?!_"

"If you'd give me time to answer-ow!" another wrench. "The Fuhrer ordered it!" he shouted, hiding his head from any further harm. She finally relaxed.

"So it _wasn't_ your choice?" she asked.

"No...but I'm fine with it."

_Bang._

"STOP THROWING WRENCHES!" he screamed.

"NOT UNTIL I'VE KNOCKED SOME SENSE INTO YOUR HEAD!"

---

Al opened his eyes, looking around. Amaris was awake as well, staring blankly ahead of her.

"Amaris?" Al asked. She hushed him before shifting her gaze to the ceiling. Footsteps sounded from above them, despite the fact that all that was above them was the roof. Al listened intently before walking over to the window, opening it with caution.

He looked out, looking up. As he did, a shadow moved in front of him, inquiring that someone was on the roof. He continued to watch, realizing two people were on top of the building.

He slowly pulled his head back into the room, closing the window. He turned to Amaris, walking over to her. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Someone's here." he stated, confirming what she had said in their shared dream. She nodded a little, although she didn't look fully awake.

"I don't feel so good..." she muttered.

"W-what?" Al said, not sure about what he should do. "Don't get sick now!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." she said, clutching her stomach. At that moment, the doctor walked in. Al looked at him in relief.

"Amaris isn't feeling well." he explained. "Can you help her?" the doctor nodded with a smile.

"I'll need you to leave a moment, though." the doctor said. Al looked at the doctor a moment, although he didn't question as he left the room. The doctor shut the door behind him.

Al waited a moment before realizing he had to go to the bathroom (he wasn't used to human traits yet). He walked through the hospital, hoping to find a bathroom. He finally suceeded in his search, about to open the door when someone walked out. He stared with wide eyes.

It was the doctor.

"Oh, hello." the doctor said cheerfully. "Alphonse, correct?" he asked.

"...weren't...you...?" Al suddenly realized what had happened, running from the doctor as fast as he could. The doctor just stared after him in confusion.

Al burst through Amaris' door, finding her asleep. The "doctor" was nowhere to be seen.

He entered with caution, looking around with alert eyes. As he walked further, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Look who we have here...FullMetal's bratty brother." Al spun around seeing Envy smirking at him as he leaned against the door.

"Envy." he narrowed his eyes at Envy, trying to sort out a plan. As he thought about the posibilites, he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down, finding that the floor had wrapped itself around him so he couldn't walk.

He turned his head to see Wrath on the other side of the room, grinning at him although it was far from innocent.

"I came to get sister back." he said, looking over to Amaris. Al clapped his hands, putting them on the floor around his body. A small explosion occured, blinding the homunculi as Al ran to Amaris' side. He took the IV out as quickly as possible but making sure to be gentle as well before picking her up and darting towards the window.

By this time the homunculi could see again, turning to see Al break through the window. He used his alchemy to transmute the hostpital wall, making it slant downwards so he could slide down it with Amaris.

Envy and Wrath jumped out as well, right behind Al as he ran towards the station. "I can't believe this..." he muttered, turning sharply. "Amaris, now would be a nice time to wake up..." he felt slight relief at the sight of the train station ahead, speeding up.

Suddenly, a searing pain was in his stomach as Envy kneed his gut. He quickly took Amaris away from Al, about to run again but Al kicked his legs from under him, grabbing Amaris.

Envy did a backflip, landing on his feet while Wrath tried to transmute the ground to Al again. Al dodged in time though, nearly tripping over his own feet. He looked back to the train, horrified as it started to move. Without thinking, he made a mad run for it.

"Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave..." he muttered to himself.

The train hadn't picked up much speed yet, but it was gradually getting faster. He couldn't make it to the side of the train, but he was right behind it where the small platform was with the door leading into the compartments. Holding Amaris in one arm he reached out with the other towards the rail of the portch. He could hear the homunculi behind him, but their footsteps studdenly stopped.

He grabbed the rail at that moment, hoping onto the train. He looked back over his shoulder, not seeing the homunculi anywhere. "Like Ed said..." he looked down at Amaris. "What have you gotten us into?" he asked quietly although he received no answer. He looked around one last time, swearing he saw a shadow beside the train before walking into the train itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it sucked. I was in a hurry, a lot has been happening. I'm going away for a while to visit some friends for a while, too.**

**I shall try to update but by the time I'm back, I'll have school again sooooo...BLAME SCHOOL!**

**Review Replies!**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yes...that might have been a quick update but...I won't be here for five days so...yeah...I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE, NOOO!**

**Luca4ever:**** I don't like how the manga doesn't have the anime homunculi. I like the anime better, in some cases, but I hate how they got rid of Ling in the anime!**

**Sarah:**** Sorry if this one wasn't as good! I'm sleepy...I have to sleep more...**

**Mizula: ****Thank you! Is this the first fma story you've read?**

**Pastel Cupcake:**** Thank you for the compliment:)**

**DemonRaily:**** Thaaank you!**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** A mary-sue is an all-around perfect character that gets all the guys. Like... "a super sexy girl who all the guys fall for and is imortal" or something like that. A Gary-Sue is the same thing, only it's a guy who gets all the girls. They're usually super nice too...too nice...**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Thank you, and no, I haven't heard of Gilgamesh...**


	19. Chapter 19: Tricked

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Ninteen: Tricked**_

**Chapter Nineteen! Almost to twenty! WHOOOOT!**

**Yeah, sorry for no updates...I went somewhere for a long time, then I had a whole bunch of after school lessons then I would come back, eat, go to bed...**

**So, yeah...**

**But here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they aren't there?" Ed asked. The doctor spoke on the other line.

"I mean they aren't here." he said. "Your brother seemed as if he was in a hurry, and when I went back to Amaris' room she was gone. The place was a mess." Ed took in a deep breath.

"Okay, thanks." he said.

"I really do hope nothing has happened to them." the doctor muttered. "Be careful."

"I will." with that, Ed hung up the phone. Winry was watching him, anxious.

"Well?" she asked, eyeing the phone.

"They aren't there." Ed said shortly, feeling dread slowly creep up on him. He forced a swallow, trying to convince himself that they were fine.

"Not there?" Winry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...something's wrong..." Ed muttered. "They wouldn't just disappear like that..."

"Maybe they went somewhere?" Winry suggested.

"Amaris is near dead from blood loss, she wouldn't be able to so much as stand on her own two feet." Winry looked a little taken aback.

"You mean she's fatally injured?" she asked. Ed nodded.

"Worse then that, even..." he said, looking out the window in thought.

"What exactly have you all been doing?" Winry asked. "You...you haven't been getting into trouble, have you?" Ed remained silent, but Winry already knew the answer. "Ed! If she's dragging you into danger, you shouldn't hang around her!" Winry said.

"I never said it was Amaris' fault." Ed said, almost glaring at his childhood friend. "It's far from her fault."

"Would any of this happened if you hadn't met her?"

"Yes, and it would have been far worse." Ed said sourly. "She's done something amazing for me and Al, almost giving up her life for it. The very least we can do for her is help her against the odds." he said, his arms crossed over his chest. Winry stared at him a moment.

"What did she do that was so great?" she said in a hushed voice.

"You'll see next time you see Al." he said, dropping the conversation.

---

Al wouldn't let his eyes rest as he stared intently at Amaris' sleeping for, afraid that if he looked away for a moment she'd be taken away.

She was laying down on one of the seats, Al sitting on another one across from her as the train made it's way to what he realized was Risembool.

"How am I going to explain everything to brother...?" he muttered under his brother, his thoughts drifting around aimlessly. "Unstable...each of us becomes more unstable the longer we're around Amaris...and if we're exposed to human transmutation..." he thought a moment before gulping.

"That means...what if..." his thoughts were cut off as the train came to a stop, making him panic at first until he saw they had arrived in Risembool. He slowly and gently picked Amaris up, making his way out the train. He waited a moment once out, the cold night wind blowing against his skin so he shivered. He didn't move until the train left again.

He made sure to walk fast, not wanting Amaris to suffer from the cold along with the fact she could still be suffering blood loss. He knew the way well, walking up the dirt road. He glanced only once at the grave yard he passed before looking ahead of him again.

It didn't take long before what he was looking for came into view. Winry's house was straight ahead, just visable through the dark. He hesitated a moment before practically sprinting for the door with Amaris grasped in his arms. He knocked on the door frantically, not able to open it with Amaris in his arms.

The door opening, Al stumbling in and looking at the people around him. Pinako had a mildly shocked face as she saw the girl. Winry walked in shortly after.

"What's going on?" she asked. At that moment, her eyes landed on Amaris. The same surprise and shock on Pinako's face was now written on her's. She then looked at Al, her eyes widening then too.

"A-Alphonse?" she choked out. Al looked at her a moment, remembering she didn't know about him getting his body back. All he did was nod.

"Where's Ed?" he asked desperately. Ed, having heard the noise in the room, walked in next to Winry. When he noticed Amaris in Al's arms, he panicked.

"What happened?" he asked, nearly running to Al to help get Amaris on the couch (despite the fact Al could have managed that on his own). By now, Pinako had grasped the situation if only a little and was getting bandages and other medications from somewhere in the house. Winry finally snapped out of it, rushing next to the two Elrics who were waiting anxiously next to Amaris.

"Al, why isn't she in the hospital?" Ed asked. Al looked at Winry slightly, not sure if he should tell the story in front of her or not.

"I'll tell you later." he said. Ed was ready to protest, but he caught his brother's gaze towards Winry and shut his mouth.

"Is this Amaris?" Winry asked, never removing her eyes from Amaris. Ed nodded mutely. "And Al...you have your body back..." she whispered, removing her eyes from Amaris and towards Al. He nodded this time.

"Make way." everyone moved as Pinako came through, putting a damp cloth on Amaris' forehead and checking her bandages. Seeing how they had left so quickly, the bandages hadn't been changed and were in need to be. She slowly unwrapped a few on her arm, making everyone flinch at the sight of a cuts on her arm.

"Boys, out." Pinako commanded.

"What? Why?" Ed asked stubbornly.

"Because I have to change the one around her stomach and chest area." Pinako said blandly. Hearing this, the two boys immediately left the room with red cheeks. Winry stayed behind to help.

As they closed the door to the room they had retreated to, Ed turned to Al with a serious expression.

"What happened?" he asked again, seeing how Winry and Pinako were busy helping Amaris. Al waited a moment, trying to find the right words to state the situation with so his brother didn't loose it.

"...well...something happened..." he said catiously.

"I know something happened, why else would you take her out of the hospital in her condition!" Ed said, his temper rising. Al stayed hesitant.

"...we had some visitors..." Al muttered, still not sure how to say it. If he told him straight forward that the homunculi had come, Ed would most likely erupt with anger towards the homunculi and become reckless.

"Visitors?" Ed said, his one hand that had been balled into a fist became limp as he realized what way the conversation was going. Al nodded. "...who were the visitors?" This was the part Al was worried about.

"...Wrath and Envy..." he muttered. It took a moment for Ed to register the information, seeing how he had barely heard Al. However, once the information was registered, he did exactly what Al had feared.

"WHAT?!" Ed shouted, both outraged with anger that they would even go near Amaris and panicked with the knowledge they could take her away easily in his condition if they had just one slip-up with her protection.

"Did they follow you?!" he asked, looking at Al intensly.

"I don't know. After I got on the train, they disappeared."

"So in other words they could be here right now?"

"...I suppose..." Al went silent as he realized the homunculi could be anywhere. If they really wanted Amaris, then they could have stopped the train itself. Following without Al's notice would be easy for them.

"Dammit..." Ed cursed under his breath, running his fingers through his bangs. "At this rate, Colonel will take her away for protection..."

"Wouldn't that be better though?" Al said, staring at the wall to his left. His voice was flat and toneless. "She'd be safe." Ed was silent a moment, the fact playing around in his head. At first he denied it, wanting to push the thought away but it was persistant and eventually made him realize that Al was right.

He stared at the same wall Al did, his eyes as lifeless as Al's were. "...I guess it's settled then..." he whispered. "She has to leave...whether we like it or not. We can't even repay her, all we're doing is handing her over to the military and hoping they can do something." he muttered, glaring with self-hatred at the wall.

"We owe her a lot, don't we?" Al asked. Ed sighed.

"Yeah Al, we owe her a lot."

The night progressed with no sleep what-so-ever, except for Amaris, of course. Winry would talk to Al ever so often, but otherwise the house was filled with the depression of the two Elrics. Winry didn't understand their depression.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" Roy asked from the other line of the phone. Ed swallowed, not wanting Roy to know he never wanted her to go. How would he explain that emotion? He didn't even understand it.

"I'm sure." he said, struggling to keep his voice steady which resulted in it being higher then usual and strained.

"Then I'll come get her as soon as possible." Roy replied, sighing.

"Bye." Ed muttered, hanging up the phone with a little more intensity then needed. Al was looking at him from where he was in the room with a blank stare. Ed turned to him with an equally blank gaze. "He'll be coming as soon as possible." he said. Al nodded, trying to grasp the concept of Amaris being away from them.

Would they see each other again, or would that be too dangerous? What would they do since Al had his body back? Try to get Ed's limbs back to normal? Go with their original plan to help Amaris?

Or would that be too dangerous for her, too?

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Al asked, looking in the direction of Amaris. The door was just barely open, allowing them a small view of the sleeping girl who had no clue she was leaving.

"I'm not sure." Ed said sincerely. He sighed, looking away from Amaris to Al. "You should sleep." he said. Al shook his head. He didn't want to risk seeing her in that dream world like last time. He didn't want to explain.

"No..." he muttered. He hadn't told Ed yet, for reasons unknown. It was silent as he thought about telling him or not. He decided it would make a good conversation.

"I found out how I'm unstable." he said, making Ed look at him with interest. "We...can share dreams." Al explained. Ed stared at him a moment.

"You're serious?" he asked, stunned. Al nodded.

"At the hospital, we were sharing a dream." Al said. "It was unexpected...I guess it's a place you see you're deepest desires or fears. I saw mom..." he whispered the last part.

"...what was Amaris doing?" Ed questioned.

"She had seen her family, but I wasn't there when she did." it was silent again, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. They walked to the door as Winry answered it, revealing Roy standing on their porch.

"Colonel." Ed greeted. Winry had retreated a small ways, not angry at him but still uncomfortable ever since she learned he had killed her parents.

"Where's Amaris?" Roy asked. They looked over to the couch as he walked in. He sighed a little, walking over to her. Silence came again, which started to annoy Ed.

"Sir, are we ever going to see her again?" Al questioned. Roy looked at them a moment before shaking his head.

"It would be too dangerous if you visited. It could put her in even more possible danger." he said. The two Elrics nodded in understanding, although they looked more sober then before.

They tried to hide it, but their pain was obvious.

"We'll be leaving now." Roy said, picking Amaris up gently before walking out. Al was about to say something, but his voice seemed to have disappeared and he stayed silent. They watched Roy's back retreat from them, Ed and Al hardly baring through it.

"That's the end of that..." Ed whispered hoarsly, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." Al knew he wasn't going to be sleeping. His brother wouldn't be able to, and neither would he. He watched as Ed left up the stairs, letting out a shaky breath. He walked over to the couch, staring at it as if Amaris were still there.

Winry and Pinako could only look at them pitifully. A few hours later, Al could barely hear the shouts from Ed as they connected his nerves to his new automail limb. Although they insisted on him sleeping, he refused to. All he did was sit in his room, as if waiting for Amaris to come through the door.

The hours passed, only Winry and Pinako able to sleep while Al sat on the couch deep in thought, Ed still in his room.

Morning came sooner then wanted, reminding Al that Amaris was far away by now. He felt guilt, his mind wondering to darker meanings to her departure. If they had been stronger, if they could keep the homunculi away, would she have been able to stay?

"This isn't right." he muttered, getting up with a determined look. "Amaris can't just be taken away like that..." he walked to the door opening it. When he did, he gasped in horrified shock.

There was Roy and Maes.

"Oh, hi Al!" Maes greeted cheerfully. "We're here to pick up Amaris!" Al just stared at them, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh no..." he muttered, fear scrambling his mind. Ed walked down the stairs then, obviously tired.

"What's going on?" he muttered through a yawn. He froze on the last step when he saw Roy and Maes. "...Colonel? Hughes?" he asked. He looked at Al who was still frozen, grasping onto what had happened.

"...shit." he muttered. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, sensing the panic between the two.

"We thought it was you who came a while ago to take Amaris back." Al said, finally able to move his mouth. Roy realized what happened at that moment too, Maes realization coming right after.

"DAMMIT! YOU GAVE AMARIS TO THAT SON OF A BITCH?!" Roy shouted, infuriated. He stomped out, the Elrics behind him. By "Son of a bitch", Roy meant none other then Envy.

"We're coming." Ed said, knowing Roy was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

"You've caused enough damage." Roy hissed. Maes stayed clear out of the conversation. Winry and Pinako had woken up, walking up to them since they had all stopped.

"What's going on? Why is Roy back?" Winry asked, confused. She was ignored.

"We know we've caused a lot of trouble, but just let us do something! We owe her!" Al said, looking at Roy with a determined look. Roy sighed in frustration.

"I don't have time for this!" he said. "If you're coming, don't slow me down." with that, he turned away towards the station. The two brothers said a short farewell to Winry and Pinako before following after Roy with Maes by their side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Replies!**

**DemonRaily:**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yeah...and now my updates have slowed -sobs-**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Um...yeah...well...this excuse is real! I went somewhere else and couldn't write my story there, then from there on it was a whole bunch of busy days! I swear I'm not lying...even if I spelled that wrong or not!!!**

**Naomi-Yuko:**** Ooooh, that's how you spell it -laughs nervously- thanks for clearing that up! -hands over muffin-**

**Enviousborehead155:**** Yay! Cake! And thanks for all the compliments, although I don't think I deserve that many...gah, I have low self-confidence (I think I spelled that wrong...). Thank you though! Really! And as for the plot twist...I'll consider it...-evil grin-**

**Devil-Speaker:**** She trust who? The homunculi? She didn't trust them from the start...**

**666DarkSilver666:**** Thank you! I missed your reviews -cries-**

**Luca4ever:**** ...I wonder...did the manga creator approve? Hmmmmm...**


	20. Chapter 20: Changes

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Twenty: Changes**_

**Chapter Twenty...I...I don't know what to say -sobs- I'm so happy! XD**

**Okay, I have to clear this up: I realized I made it so Ed's arm was never fixed, so I changed just one sentance in the other chapter saying when he got his automail back.**

**So, he has TWO arms now!**

**Whoo!**

**Okay, you can read now.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amaris awoke, she didn't register where she was. There were no white walls surrounding her, not blinding lights or beeping machines monitoring her existance.

There was no hospital.

Her vision was unfocused, the world blurred and spinning around her as she squinted against the morning light. Eventually, she just reclosed her eyes. Her head ached painfully, feeling as if someone was attempting (and suceeding) to drill a hole in her brain. It was as if she hadn't had any sleep, as if she had been walking in her sleep and was sore from moving.

And the only thing she had accomplished was knowing she was in a forest.

She tried to move her lips, tried to voice out words but it came out as a wordless and hoarse whisper.

And her back still hurt from the transmutation.

"Is sister dead?" a voice asked. A scoff came afterwards.

"Might as well be. It's pathetic." Amaris tried to identify the voices, seeing how they sounded so vaguely familiar.

So familiar, it was haunting.

And sister? She didn't have any siblings...right?

She attempted to unscramble her thoughts, to get them in order. The last thing she could remember was when she had supposedly dreamed of Alphonse (she refused to believe it was a shared dream). Everything after that was a black void of nothing, just a huge gap in her memory.

"Oh...so does that mean she can't play with me?" someone continued the conversation, the voice not showing any signs of grief if she was, in fact, dead.

_I'm not dead...right?_ Amaris thought to herself. _I wouldn't be hearing these voices...unless I'm dying rather then dead._

"I doubt she would have played with you even if she was alive." someone sneered. A jolt of realization racked through Amaris.

"_Envy._" she whispered, recognizing the voices clearly now. Envy and Wrath.

Two deadly sins.

"I thought you said she was dead." Wrath said, although he didn't sound as if he was angry that the fact was false.

"I said "she might as well be"." Envy retorted.

"So when you say "I doubt she would have played with you even if she was alive", was that false too?" Wrath asked, recalling the exact words Envy had used.

"She can't even open her eyes, brat." Amaris scowled mentally, trying to open her eyes to prove him wrong. She suceeded in her quest, opening her eyes slowly. She stared wide eyed into the sky, seeing how she was outside on her back. The sun blinding her, making her eyes scream to be shut again.

"You were wrong again." Wrath said, hovering above her. His grinning face blocking the sun and giving Amaris' eyes some relief.

"You lived?" Envy stated it as a question, making Amaris slowly turn her head to the side enough to see Envy sitting at the stump of a tree with his back against it. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Amaris with the same intense eyes she remembered.

"Why...the...hell...am I...here..." she managed to say, wishing she had enough energy to glare as Envy smirked.

"Ever heard of "kidnapping"?" he asked. Her eyes widened, making him chuckle slightly in a way only humorous to him at the moment.

"You kidnapped me from the hospital?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not really." he mused. "Right from under the Elrics noses. They didn't even try to stop me." he said. This made Amaris' expression turn blank before pain was apparent on her face. Seeing this, Envy continued smugly. "Hell, they invited me inside."

"...but..." Amaris didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

She was betrayed.

She was given up on.

She was _nothing_ to them, just a fading memory.

"Why are you sad?" Wrath asked, making Amaris look back to him. She wanted to scream at him: "_Because I'm alone, betrayed and living in hell!_", but she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm fine." she lied. Wrath looked skeptical at first, but soon broke out into another one of his usual grins.

"If you say so." he said.

"Wrath, go find some herbs for her wounds." Envy said, not looking at Wrath. Wrath stayed silent a moment, surprised, but was soon running through the forest.

"Why are you helping?" Amaris asked, wondering why he would bother to even ask for herbs to help her.

"I'm not." he said. "I wanted him to go away." Amaris scowled.

"Manipulative bastard." she hissed. He just smirked in amusment.

"Whiney midget." he said. Amaris just scoffed, feeling her strength slowly returning.

"So, what now?" she asked. "Are you taking me to that bitch Dante?" Envy laughed at this, an insulting laugh on Amaris' part.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, a sadistic look on his face.

"...then why...?" Amaris asked, obviously confused.

"It's..."amusing" to mess with your mind." Envy said, watching her through half closed eyelids with a smug look. "I'll have to take you later, but like hell I wouldn't have fun first."

"I hate you."

"You're not the first." he seemed entertained by the look on her face. "Just remember, you belong to _me_ right now." he said, making Amaris pale as a ghostly smile spread across his face. "I'm completely in control of your life and your death. The conditions have turned around, I have no reason not to kill you. You're just a side project to "that bitch". If we succeed, you won't be _allowed_ to die...but the chances of you living through her plans are one in a million. I'm doing you a favor by not taking you to her right now. Keep that in mind."

Before Amaris could respond, Wrath was back with empty hands. "I couldn't find any." Wrath said in shame. Envy rolled his eyes.

---

"Where are we going to be looking?" Ed asked, sitting in the train with one anxious Maes, a worried Al, and a pissed off Roy.

"Everywhere." Roy stated, obviously not forgiving Ed or Al. "We'll be meeting up with everyone once we arrive in Central, so we can cover more ground."

"_Everyone?_" Al questioned.

"Everyone." Roy confirmed. "Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, the Fuhrer."

"Wait, the _Fuhrer_ is coming?" Ed's eyes had gone wide.

"Naturally." Roy said in monotone.

"Wait, why would the Fuhrer get involved?" Al asked.

"Well, Amaris has had a..._unique_ past and we _are_ dealing with the homunculi." Maes explained. "He'll be sending even more alchemists and officers to search for her, no doubt."

"So this is a full scale search and rescue..." Ed muttered.

"Damn right it is." Roy said, glaring at the teen.

As they pulled to a stop in Central, Roy made sure to push anyone out of the way on his way out (making them first to get out).

Ed and Al had to nearly run to keep up with Roy's fast pace, Maes right behind him. When they got to HQ, they didn't even have to go inside.

State alchemists and officers were lined up in rows, making Ed and Al's jaws drop by the number of them. Row after Row, Fuhrer Bradly standing in front without his usual smile.

The first row were the ones they recognized. Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Ross, and Riza were all looking intently at the Colonel, only Riza sparing a glance for the Elrics.

They felt like the kidnappers when no one paid attention to them. It was obvious Roy had declared they had given her to the homunculi, whether they did it by choice or by trickery.

"Any sign of her?" the Fuhrer asked, walking to Roy.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Roy said, although not rudely. The Fuhrer sighed, looking over to Ed and Al who stood upright in respect.

"I don't believe you two should come along." he said directly before turning back to Roy. Ed and Al just qawked at them.

"What! No way! We're-" Ed was ignored.

"We have no clues, except that they're south of here." the Fuhrer said, not paying any mind to the furious Ed and dumbstruck Al. Roy nodded.

"You'll be in charge of the first row, Armstrong, Riza, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Ross. The others will be spread out." Roy nodded again. "You will all go to the south, the others will got southeast and southwest. Any questions or objections?" No one said anything (except for the enraged Ed who was, again, ignored).

"Then go." the Fuhrer said. All the alchemists and soldiers marched past the Elrics, Ed finally going quiet in defeat. The Fuhrer himself disappeared back within HQ.

Ed felt a hand on his arm, making him turn.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Riza said with a small smile. Maes was behind her a little ways, also giving a smile although he said nothing.

"Thanks." was all Ed said, making the two leave along with the others. Once they had all passed and were getting further and further away, Al finally spoke.

"B-brother? What now?" he asked, turning to Ed with a troubled expression. Ed was lost in thought a moment before sighing.

"Wait." he said simply. Al stared at him in disbelief.

The most stubborn person Alphonse Elric knew, the military knew, his own state name meant stubborn, was agreeing to doing _nothing_.

"What about Amaris?!" Al asked in panic. Ed went rigid a moment, trying to conceal his longing to break the rules.

"We're staying Al." he said through clenched teeth. With that, he turned and started walking the opposite way then the military. Al hesitated, wondering if he should object to the idea but he gave in and followed his brother.

"So we're just going to sit here?" Al questioned.

"What else can we do?" Ed replied in monotone, his face void of emotion. Al could have thrown a million and one suggestions out but he bit his tongue. "Come on, let's find a hotel." Ed said, finishing the conversation.

---

"Get up." Amaris glared at Envy.

"Sure, I'm perfectly able to get up yet I choose to stay here with _you_." she said sarcastically. Envy glowered, tapping her side with his foot. He didn't even have to kick her before she flinched in pain.

"I don't think your in any condition to decline." he sneered.

"Or to accept." she said, although she winced again as he tapped her side where a large bruise was.

"Fine." Envy said, picking her up without any care what-so-ever and slinging her over his shoulder. She bit her tongue to hold back her scream of pain, her tongue starting to bleed until her mouth tasted of iron.

"Maybe you should be more gentle with her." Wrath suggested, following behind Envy as he started to walk.

_**Pleeeease listen to him!**_Amaris begged mentally. Envy smirked, as if reading her thoughts.

"She's fine." he said, making Amaris let out a groan of disappointment.

_**I hate you.**_ She insulted mentally. As the thought passed through her mind, his shoulder jabbed into her stomach.

"Ow!" she shouted, glaring over her shoulder at him. He snickered. She eyed him warily, feeling uneasy as they continued to walk in silence.

_So, you actually shut up._ Amaris squeaked a little in surprise, at first believing she was going insane as a voice spoke in her head.

_**What the hell?!**_she thought, stunned.

_Tch, your slow._

_**Wait a minute...Envy?**_

_Who else, midget?_

"Are you okay, sister?" Wrath asked with curious eyes. Amaris blinked a few times, nodding mutely.

"I-I'm fine." she muttered, not daring to look behind her to see the look on Envy's face.

_**Get out of my head!**_ Her shock was slowly fading to fury.

_Can't._

_**Why not?!**_

_It just happens. I'm not meaning to listen to your thoughts. Besides, there's nothing interesting. Your head is practically empty._

_**Liar!**_

_You know what the best part is, runt? _Amaris bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about this. _I can listen to any thought in your mind, but you can't listen to any of my thoughts unless I'm purposly telling you something._

_**So in other words, this you can violate my mind however much you want to while I have no power what-so-ever.**_

_That or your going insane._

_**Shut up...wait, how long has this been happening? Where you can hear my thoughts?**_

_Tch, just now. Lucky for you it wasn't last time I had you hostage._

Amaris sighed, trying to block out Envy's thoughts (he was obviously enjoying her torment). She let her mind wonder aimlessly, thinking over random subjects.

_I haven't used my alchemy forever...I miss it. I wonder where my gloves are..._ he mind then landed on a subject, making her mood drop. _...I wonder if Ed and Al even care I'm gone..._ she thought. She couldn't help but let her mind skim over her memories of them, which got Envy's shoulder jabbed into her stomach in response.

_What the hell?! _she thought bitterly, unable to talk since she was in so much pain (he hit another large bruise).

_Don't __**ever**__ think about those __**damned bastards**__ again._ Envy hissed in her mind with unconcealed hatred. _They hate you, get over it._

Amaris closed her eyes, trying not to think of the two brothers she missed so much.

Besides, it hurt to remember.

"Where are we going?" Amaris asked outloud, not wanting him to respond in her mind.

"Somewhere." was all Envy replied, proud of himself as she let out a long row of curse words in her mind as a response (she already forgot he could hear her).

They walked out of the forest after a while, making Amaris turn her head to see where they were. She gasped when she recognized where they were.

Central.

"W-we're in Central?" she asked in an amazment. Envy scoffed at her surprise.

"Don't get your hopes up." he sneered. "We made sure no one you know is still here." Amaris' hopes fell as the words left his mouth. With that, Envy dropped her to the ground. She let out a small scream of pain as she landed, glaring up at him before fury gave way to confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, never removing her eyes from him.

"I'm not carrying you anymore." he said, glaring back at her.

"So you're leaving me here?"

"Try walking, runt."

"I can't, remember?"

"It's been days, three to four if you want to be exact. You're fine." Amaris stared at him with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"You think I'm _fine_ after _three_ to _four_ days?!" she nearly yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't as if your legs were broken." he said. "You've changed more then you know, I'm surprised you aren't fully healed yet." Amaris gawked at him, the words sinking in. She bit her lip as she stood up, finding that only half of the pain from when she first woke up was still there (most of it being her back).

"Come one runt and brat." Envy said, walking towards Central. "We need to find a hotel." Wrath followed, only waiting to make sure Amaris would too. When she did follow, Wrath took her hand and walked beside her like a little brother.

Amaris, however, was distracted.

_You've changed more then you know._

Her mind slowly wondered around, trying to find the difference between before and now. Her mind landed on Envy first, for reasons she didn't know. Then her mind landed on Edward and Alphonse. She quickly got rid of the thoughts as Envy stiffened slightly.

There was something about those three, she didn't know what, but there was something there. It was strongest with Ed, a little weaker with Al, and definately less with Envy, but it was there and growing. Envy didn't mean it in the way Amaris was taking it when he said she had changed, but a door opened up there, even if Envy didn't mean to open it. And he couldn't close it.

_You've changed more then you know._

_You like them more then you realize._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This might have been on the boring side, but I was having issues writing this chapter out so be glad I did it at all D:**

**I'm still open for ideas. Even if I don't use that idea, it could help me figure out a different idea and...well...one: the story will probably be longer and two: more plot twists :3**

**Review Replies!**

**Sarah:**** The idea of Roy being Envy was a last minute thought. It gave the story somewhere to go...and sparked another idea for a future chapter. And...yeah...I don't think anyone would want to be caught in his path when Roy's ticked off o-o**

**DemonRaily:**** I'm in Washington.**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yeah, but I'm unable to write as much and that sucks! Well...I'll eventually have my writing a chapter every day obsession back.**

**Mizula:**** You almost described the other story I'm making, but not quite...and I have an idea for her transmutation mark :)**

**Naomi-Yuki:**** Yeah, I've seen some pretty scary stories out there...it drives me mad!**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** It's going to be a slow updating rate for a while...Family issues -sighs- but! In that time I will think of more plot twists and such XD**


	21. Chapter 21: Pride

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Twenty One: Pride**_

**Chapter Twenty one!**

**Mkay, I understand the last chapter sucked and stuff, but this one is a lot better in my opinion.**

**And if you don't know who Pride is, this will be a spoiler.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy, Wrath and Amaris all walked into their hotel room, Envy kicking the door shut behind them.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Amaris shouted with wide eyes. "Why didn't you just pay our way in?!" Envy rolled his eyes.

"That's damned receptionist had it coming." he retorted bitterly. "This place is too expensive, anyways. If she had let us in for free, I might have given her an extra day to live." he shrugged innocently.

"She was just doing her _job_. It's not like she decided on the price!" Amaris shouted back.

"You're right, I should go kill the manager." Amaris glared harshly as Envy laid down on one of the two king sized beds, seeing how he claimed the best room in the hotel.

"Wrath, go tell Pride we're here." Envy commanded. Wrath looked up at Amaris with a smile.

"I'll be back soon, okay sis?" he said before dashing out of the room. Amaris looked back towards Envy, curiousity in her eyes.

"Who's Pride?" she asked.

"Someone." he replied. Amaris sighed, knowing she wouldn't get a better answer then that from Envy.

Amaris blushed slightly as her stomach growled. "...that's right...I haven't eaten for days." she muttered. "I'm going to go get some food." she went towards the door, and Envy got up to follow.

"You don't have to follow me, ya know." she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Like you wouldn't try to escape." Amaris thought over it a minute, realizing she would have tried.

"Fine, whatever." she muttered, walking outside the hotel to find a place to eat.

---

"Let's get something to eat before going to a hotel." Al suggested. Ed had been silent for a long time, which worried Al.

"Fine." Ed muttered, not really caring. Al sighed, watching as his brother changed his course towards a restaurant.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Al reassured, although he himself was worried sick. "The military will find them."

"Even if they did find them, do you really think they'd stand a chance?! Maybe Roy's little team would, but what if someone else did?" Ed said, looking over his shoulder at Al. Al sighed.

"We can at least hope they'll find her and bring her back." he whispered. Ed remained silent after that.

---

"Would you hurry up and order, already?!" Envy snarled, glaring at Amaris from the other side of the table. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still deciding." she said, ignoring Envy's impatience.

"Well hurry up and decide!" he said angerily.

"Well _sorry_ that not everyone always wants to order frickin' chocolate parfaits!" she screamed back. Envy continued to shout something, most likely insults, but Amaris returned to scan over her menu. She then looked at the waitress who was also becoming impatient.

"I'd like the steak, pancakes, shrimp, the crab special and ribs." Amaris said cheerfully. The waitress looked a little stunned, and Envy had shut up.

"A-anything else?" the waitress asked. Amaris shook her head, the waitress now relieved as she went to get the orders.

"What the _hell_?" Envy asked, angry again.

"What?" Amaris asked innocently.

"How much can one damned person eat?! We're not made of money, you bitch!"

"Ha, like you couldn't solve that problem. You'd probably just kill everyone, take more food and run." Amaris retorted. Someone entered the door a few seats behind Amaris, Envy's eyes flickering over to see who it was.

Amaris's heart dropped as Envy grinned, his eyes lighter then before.

"Kill everyone, huh? I might take you up on that offer." Amaris bit her lip, slowly turning around to see who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw two familiar teens walking towards the counter.

"No!" she whispered. "Envy, don't you dare."

"What are you going to do about it, runt?" he sneered, taking one of the knives from his silverware.

"Ed!" Amaris screamed as Envy threw the knife at the older Elric. Ed's head immediately whipped around to look at her, Al pushing him out of the way as the knife passed. Amaris flinched, noticing that the knife had cut Al's shoulder and then stabbed the manager behind them.

"Amaris!" Ed shouted. Envy immediately grabbed Amaris, holding her bridal style as he ran, faster then Amaris knew possible, towards the door.

Ed and Al ran after them immediately, Ed transmuting his automail into a blade along the way. Envy would take a knife now and then from tables he passed, throwing them at random civillians so the Elrics would stop a moment to deflect the knife.

When they were outside, the streets were crowded with people. Envy quickly maneuvered through the crowd towards the hotel, loosing the brothers behind him.

"Let me go!" Amaris shouted, enraged. "Edward! Alphonse!" she screamed.

"Shut up, damn it!" Envy hissed. "Keep yelling and I'll cut your tongue out when we get to the hotel." Amaris glared, getting ready to scream when Envy suddenly threw her over his shoulder instead, knocking the breath out of her. They then ran into the hotel.

Ed and Al were still running, searching for Amaris and Envy. "They went into one of these buildings." Al said, looking at the buildings around them.

"Damn it! Which one?!" Ed shouted in frustration. People were staring at them, mainly looking at Ed's blade.

"Get out of the way!" Ed shouted, barreling through the gawking crowd towards a hotel. Al followed, not bothering to apologize to the people.

"Has anyone seen a guy that looks like a girl holding a-" Ed stopped short, looking towards the receptionist's counter. On the floor, a hand was visable from behind the counter.

Ed and Al went around, looking to see who was behind the counter to find the receptionist laying lifeless on the ground, blood pooled around her.

"They were here." Ed confirmed, running up the stairs two steps at a time with Al following.

"I thought the homunculi were South of here!" Al shouted as he and Ed barged through seperate doors on their way down the hall, running out if Envy and Amaris weren't inside.

"Well obviously they're not!" Ed shouted, kicking another door open. "Those damned bastards are so clueless! They should have left someone here in case this happened!"

"Good thing they left us then." Al replied.

---

"Let me go!" Amaris shouted again. Envy opened the room's window with his free hand, ignoring her.

"Shut up." was all he said before he jumped out, Amaris screaming all the while.

After all, it was a two story fall.

They landed lightly, people staring as Envy ran through the crowd again, farther and farther from the hotel.

"No..." Amaris choked out, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Ed...Al..." her voice was ready to crack.

"Get over it." Envy retorted. Amaris had been too distracted to notice they were already at HQ.

"Hi sister!" Wrath called out, running over to them. Amaris looked over to him, Wrath wearing the same grin as usual. She said nothing in return.

"Is Pride waiting?" Envy asked.

"Yup." Wrath replied, looking at Envy.

"Good." Envy muttered. Wrath tilted his head slightly.

"Why are you carrying sister like that again? I thought she could walk."

"FullMetal appeared." Envy muttered sourly. Wrath blinked a few times.

"Ed came?" he asked, sounding as if he had missed out. Envy just nodded.

_You said they gave me to you!_ Amaris shouted in her head.

_**They did.**_

_You tricked them!_

_**Might have.**_

_You...you...bastard! I can't believe you!_

Envy didn't reply as the three of them entered HQ. Amaris was still crying, although silently, while glaring at the ground. Wrath looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

"Wait...where is everyone?" Amaris asked after she was sure her voice wouldn't crack.

"I told you, they're all gone." Envy said in annoyance.

"Except Ed and Al..." Amaris muttered. Envy jabbed his shoulder into her stomach, but she ignored it.

"Why are we even here?" she asked, looking around slightly.

"To see Pride."

"Wait...so is Pride in the military?!" Envy snickered.

"You have no idea."

---

"Damn it!" Ed shouted, kicking the wall with his automail leg so it left a dent. "Damn it all!"

Ed and Al were in the room Amaris and Envy had been in, the window still open and letting in a cold breeze as the sun went down.

"I can't believe any of this..." Al muttered, staring out the window with a somewhat angry, shocked and worried expression. "She's here, she's been here for who knows how long and the whole military is looking in the wrong place."

"ENVY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK AS MANY TIMES AS I NEED TO!" Ed shouted out the window, making the people below stare up at him in surprise.

"We have to keep looking." Ed said, frustrated. "We have to find her."

"I know...but it will be dark soon and that means it will be harder to find her." Al said.

"I don't care, we need to find her _now_!" Al looked at the ground, fighting against reason. He wanted to look, but it was near impossible. He sighed.

"Okay, we'll look." he said, looking at his brother. "We'll get Amaris back."

"Then let's get going!" Ed shouted, running through the hotel with Al behind him. They ran into the streets, their search begining.

_You better be okay, Amaris._ Ed and Al both thought at the same time.

---

Envy carried Amaris through HQ, Amaris immediately understanding which way they were going. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing around them.

It felt so _dead_ around them. No voices, no other footsteps. There was no one.

They walked into a room, an office to be exact, and Envy let Amaris stand on her own feet without dropping her (although it was obvious he wanted to).

"Hello, Envy, Wrath." a familiar voice said. His back was to them, but Amaris knew who he was. "Amaris, it's nice to see you again." he turned around with the same smile he always wore.

The Fuhrer.

_Pride._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review Replies:**

**DemonRaily:**** Yeah, the movie was disappointing. And I didn't want Ed and Al to leave Amestris! It made me cry at that part, but otherwise, I didn't like the story line all that much. I especially hated that Wrath died -pouts-**

**Naomi-Yuko:**

**Bar-Ohki: Thank-you.**

**Review Replies Over.**

**Haha, the last chapter sucked so much, I only got three reviews XD**

**Anyways, if you don't already know, I made a new story called "Philosopher's Child". It was supposed to be the first story I made, but I did this one instead. It's not good yet, but trust me, it'll be worth reading in the future.**

**It even reveals how I got the name "Sirtsema" and what it really means. Muhahahah!**

**I think it's going to be EdXOC, but your opinion would be nice :)**

**And, I'm working on another story called "Unintended Sacrifice"...or at least, I think I am. I might quite, but if I don't, it'll be worth reading too (I think...). It has PLENTY of plot twisters. It was actually my first fma fanfic I ever made (on quizilla) but now I'm editing it so it's a lot better.**

**Hm...that's about it...yup, that's all.**

**Oh, wait, a notice: I might make a Twilight fanfic called "Scripture", but not for a while.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Talk with Envy

**Angel of Alchemy**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Talk with Envy**_

**You know, I'm starting to wonder how long this series is going to be . (I don't even know).**

**Ha, wouldn't that be weird if I made 51 like the episodes then a "grand closer" which would be like the "movie" to my series? ...not a bad idea, really.**

**...then again...that might be over-doing it...**

**I want to add romance soooo badly, but I can't have it all of a sudden go kissy kissy...so...I have to wait longer (oh well, you shall all suffer with me! Mwuahahaha!).**

**Enjoy :3**

**(and try reading Philosopher's Child is ya got time or want to!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't we tell the Fuhrer?" Al asked, stopped in front of HQ. It took a moment for Ed to stop running. He turned.

"We don't have time to waste, Al!" he said.

"But maybe he can help." Al said, walking through the gates. Ed looked hesitant.

"Fine. But if it takes longer then five minutes, Al, I'm leaving." he said, following his brother.

---

"The Fuhrer...who would have guessed?" Amaris muttered, narrowing her eyes. She tried to act resentful and fearless but her body wouldn't stop shaking.

"I'm really sorry you were chosen for all for all of this. If you must detest someone, detest your father." he said, his smile never faltering. "After all, he made you an incomplete experiment. We're just trying to finish it."

"Finish what?!" Amaris shouted.

"The first Alchemic Angel." Envy said. Amaris turned towards him, finding that he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a smug smirk.

"Alchemic...Angel?" she repeated.

"Remember last time sister?" Wrath asked, looking up at her. She cringed at the memory, remembering all too well about last time. "We were going to do it then, but FullMetal got in the way." Wrath said, glaring at the memory of Ed's interruption.

"The Master should be coming shortly." Pride said. Envy's and Amaris' eyes widened.

"What?!" Envy shouted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he was furious, his self controle fading. Pride just shrugged.

"I just did, Envy." he replied.

"Why I outta..." Envy went silent as footsteps echoed down the hall faintly. Everyone narrowed their eyes, although Amaris was confused.

"Damn, didn't think this would happen." Envy muttered. Wrath just grinned demonically, Amaris just realizing what was happening before her mouth was covered.

---

"Fuhrer?" Al called out, knocking on the office door.

"Come in." Al opened the door, an impatient Ed following after him. The Fuhrer was standing alone in the room, a smile on his face as usual.

"I'm sorry that you two couldn't leave with th rest of them, but I thought it might not work out if your emotions overcame your common sense." he apologized. Ed spoke before Al did.

"Yeah, about that," he said, his arms crossed over his chest. Impatience replaced respect. "Amaris isn't South of here."

"Oh?" the Fuhrer asked, surprised. "I didn't realize..."

"Of course not." Ed snarled. "The point is, Amaris is being held captive by two homunculi here in Central and the whole military is looking in the wrong place!" the Fuhrer sighed at Ed's impolitness.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'll have to recall the military, but it may take some time." Ed glared harshly.

"We don't have _time_!" he shouted, leaving out the door. "I'm going to go look for her before we loose her!"

"Ed! Wait!" Al called out. He sighed as Ed continued to stomp forward, disappearing around a corner. He turned back to the Fuhrer.

"I'm sorry about my brother..." he said. The Fuhrer laughed.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "But I should have warned him that his impatience only made this situation worse." Al blinked a few times before turning around as the door slammed shut.

"Look who we have here." Envy sneered. Amaris was next to him, one of Envy's arms around her waist and arms so she couldn't run to Al. A cloth was over her mouth.

"Amaris!" Al shouted. He was about to run to her, but he felt cold metal against the skin of his neck as soon as he tried to move. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Pride holding a sword to his neck.

"I'm really sorry that you and your brother had to get involved in this." Pride said, although he didn't sound sorry at all. "But your meddling can't be tolerated until this is finished."

"Alphonse!" Amaris screamed, finally getting the cloth off of her mouth. Al looked right as Envy kneed him in the stomach, making his vision go blurry in pain.

"Too easy." Envy said smugly. "I expected more." with that, Al passed out.

---

"Damn it...why now?!" Ed muttered, nearly running through the halls. He stopped dead when he heard footsteps behind him. "Al? Is that you? Hurry up!" he said, turning around. No one was there. "What the...?"

A sharp pain went through his back as he was sent flying down the hall. He coughed slightly, tasting blood in his mouth as he looked up. Wrath was walking down the hall towards him, having kicked Ed's back.

"Hello, Edward." he said. He was wearing a inhuman grin, showing rows of sharp, white teeth.

"Wrath." Ed hissed, glaring as he got to his feet. "Where's Amaris?!" he shouted.

"I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Wrath said sadistically. "You're not taking her back!" Ed was about to transmute his automail, but Wrath sprinted and kicked him in the stomach. Ed flew into a wall this time, hitting his head. He fell to the ground, shaking as his vision started to blur.

"Ama...ris..." Ed muttered before loosing conciousness.

---

"Al! Wake up! Al!" Amaris was on her knees next to Al's unconcious body, shaking him in hopes of him waking up. "Wake up!" a few tears were gathering in her eyes, but she believed it was from panic.

"You're a shameless little brat, aren't you?" Envy said, walking over to Amaris.

"Damn it! Go away you bastard! I _hate_ every damned one of you!" she screamed. Envy rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips.

"Get over it, how many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked, easily prying her from Al.

"Don't touch me!" Amaris screamed, but Envy had a firm grip on one of her wrists.

"Stop squirming." Envy said, getting annoyed as he glared at her. She glared back through her tears.

"I said _let go!_" the next sound echoed, silence following. Pride seemed amused, Amaris horrified at what she had just done.

She just slapped _Envy_.

His eyes were shadowed as he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand tightly, making her squeak a little in pain.

"Take care of the Elrics." he said, talking to Pride although he didn't look at him.

"You're not going to make sure they're uncomfortable because of one girl?" Pride asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Envy didn't reply as he dragged Amaris throught the halls, making sure to avoid going down the one Wrath was in.

"You'll see." Envy said. Amaris flinched as he read her thoughts. She had been wondering where they were going, completely forgetting he could read her mind.

What she'd give to read his.

"I-I-I'm sorry." she stuttered.

"You have guts to hit a homunculus." he said, turning to glare at her. She blinked, something clicking in her head.

"Homunculus...?" she repeated.

"It's obvious I'm not human, isn't it?" he sneered. "Or are you really that big of a clueless idiot?" she sighed, calming herself down so she didn't have a heart-attack out of fear.

"Until today, I didn't picture you as something else, just someone else." she muttered. Whatever he had been planning to do her, whether it be kill or harm, seemed to be forgotten as he stared at her like she was either crazy, and idiot, or a crazy idiot.

"You actually didn't...you...you have to be kidding me!" he shouted. "I knew humans were clueless, but..." Amaris felt a sharp pain in her head as he hit her with his fist.

"Ow!" she shouted, clutching her head. Envy had regained his posture, his eyes shut tightly while his hand was still clutched in a fist, his other hand on his hip.

"Feel grateful, I planned a much more violent conversation." he said, opening his eyes to glare at her.

"What changed your mind?" she retorted. He hit her in the head again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"I can't believe you thought I was a damned _human_." he sneered.

"Well _sorry_. I haven't exactly seen you do something impossible." she said. "I don't even know what a homunculus is!"

"Even if FullMetal pipsqueak didn't have time to tell you, I jumped out a two story tall building!" he looked ready to tell her some more evidence of what he was, but ran out. Amaris became smug.

"See? I had almost no reason not to believe you were human!" she shouted. Envy sighed.

"You want proof?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Amaris' eyes widened after a moment.

It wasn't Envy standing there anymore.

"E-Ed?" she choked out, staring with wide eyes. Ed was standing there, looking at her with unusually cold eyes. In every way he looked like Edward Elric.

"You get it now, runt?" he asked, slowly fading back to Envy. "Everyone one of us is something else, a damned creation called a homunculus, created by filthy humans who think they can play the role of a God." he grinned sadistically at Amaris' expression. She shook her head.

"I don't understand..." she whispered. "I...don't...can't...see you as something else." the smugness and sadistic look on Envy's face disappeared with disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked bending down slightly so he was face to face with her. "What other proof do you need?" She shook her head again.

"What do you see me as?" she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Don't go changing the subject." he deadpanned.

"Answer the question. I'm not changing the subject." Envy looked ready to attack her because of her reply, but fought against it.

"A human." he muttered. She smiled a little.

"See?" she said. "You said something about a transmutation on me, right?" she asked. "Alchemist Angel, right?" his shoulders sagged as he realized what she was saying. "You picture me as human, I picture you as human. I'm not completely human though, if what you say is true, and I look human, right? You look human, too. It's just that you can do a lot of things humans can't." he glared at her, slapping her across the face as she finished.

"I'm not a human. I don't want to become one." he said. "I'm happy as long as I get to kill." Amaris slowly turned her face back towards him, her smile never wavering.

"What's so wrong about viewing us in the same way." he looked ready to slap her again.

"We're not equals." he said through gritted teeth, whatever violent plans he had originally reappearing.

"I'm not saying we're equals." she said. "I'm just saying we're different from others but not something else. We just work differently. I, however, am still part human, right? Not just an "Alchemic Angel" or whatever...for you, doesn't it hurt?"

"What the hell do you mean by "does it hurt"?" Envy seemed to have lost interest by now.

"Doesn't it hurt to be viewed as nothing more then a memory?" she said. His mouth fell open slightly his eyes slightly wider as he stared at her.

"I'm still here." he said. "I'm not a _memory_!"

"Everyone and everything, especially humans, turn into memories." she said. "Even I will." an emotion Amaris didn't recognize flickered across Envy's face as he looked at her. "And if you're not human, doesn't that mean that you've left a memory of your human identity?"

"I'm sick of hearing this from you." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go back before you annoy me to the point I kill you." Amaris sighed, but said nothing else as she sensed his anger building. She didn't doubt that he'd really kill her. As she started to walk, she stopped.

"What about Ed and Al?" she asked, glaring at them. Envy laughed.

"If things go my way," he looked over his houlder at her with a grin. "as you said, those humans will become a memory."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I, personally, think this chapter sucked. .**

**Ooooh well.**

**And, I think Envy was slightly OOC (my bad...oh well).**

**I've been on the computer too long...I swear, when I die, it'll be beside a computer. T-T**

**Review Replies:**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** I loved your fanfic! And...I updated! (sorry if it was sucky but hey, not everyone's perfect...especially me .).**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Yup...I love to make complicated situations X3**

**Luca4ever:**** Thaaank you for your review on my other story! Thaaaank yoooou (don't you dare ruin the plot for that -growls- smart person...hmph!). Aaaany waaaays...yeah...um...I ran out of things to say .**

**DemonRaily:**** Yeah, chapter 20 wasn't the best I've ever done . Maybe in the future I'll redo it? If I'm not so lazy...and whoo! 150 reviews! -hugs and hands over a muffin- it's an Envy muffin, turns into whatever muffin you want it to be :3**


	23. Chapter 23: Memories Unremembered

**Angel of Alchemy**

**Chapter 23: Memories unremembered**

_**Subtitle: So much like Nina**_

_**Second Subtitle: Unexpected savior**_

**I have got to end this soon…but I don't know how to end it for another…I don't know….ten chapters? Or more? **

**…**

**…**

**Damn.**

**Anyways, I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated FOREVER…**

**But…I was being greedy and decided to go spend all of my money on video games and such, rot my brains out, then spend my time making crappy AMVs…then nearly wrote out a chapter…but…I….um…eh…. "neglected to do it" (also known as decided to play more video games while stuffing my mouth with chocolate from lack of food).**

**So yeah, feel free to chew me out for not updating…**

**But, I have to say: Your reviews were AWSOME. I can't believe how many I have to reply to…**

**And, if in the near future I stop writing, try either one: chewing me out or 2: give me some ideas.**

**Because that usually makes me go "HOLY ! I NEED TO UPDATE!".**

**Also: I thank Ayumi for this chapter. All of her reviews finally made me snap and write. I also thank Minokainshadows for personally mailing me to continue…which actually scared the living crap out of me because I completely forgot my fanfiction at the time (whoops).**

**So, for your forgiveness…I'm going to post up my "best and crappy" AMVs and some I found completely hilarious (PS: if you like Winry, don't watch Al abuse number 2. This guy sincerely believes that Winry is a guy and bashes her regularly…but it's still funny). All of them are FMA based.**

**My AMV: One X by Three Days Grace : other AMV: Pictures of you by…I really don't know XD: **

** videos:**

**Al Abuse number one: abuse number two (Winry bashing included): abuse number three (warning: fake elricest at first): videos by Marcman2020:**

**EnvyXEd countdown (I am against Yaoi, but it's mostly about Ed being captured by yaoi fan girls and tortured with this countdown):**

**Part one: two: okay…I'll start writing now…sorry if it's crappy, I haven't written anything for a loooong time.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let me out, damn it!" Ed shouted, trying to ram into the door. His legs were tied by ropes, along with his arms which meant he couldn't perform alchemy. Even if his arms weren't tied up, he wouldn't be able to perform alchemy without his automail which had been taken while he was unconscious.

He cursed loudly when he failed to ram the door, simply crashing into it with his face. He slid down the door, his nose bleeding.

Not like he could see it bleeding, the room was almost pitch black.

"Al…Amaris." he croaked weakly, laying on the floor. "Damn it…" Silence surrounded him, making him feel small…which didn't help his mood, may I add.

The silence had been there the whole time he had been locked in the room, reminding him that he was alone. Al had not been put into the same room as him, which only made Ed wonder if he was okay and alive.

And only now had he realized how thick the silence was. He had been too occupied with escape, talking to himself, the loud thumps of him falling and ramming, the cracks he had heard when his face hit the door…

It was as if he had been trying to deny the silence. His eyes started to close slowly, the darkness seeming to become even darker as he fell asleep.

_"Amaris! Don't go too far!" a man shouted. Ed took a moment to register his surroundings. He was outside, in an open area with few trees except for a patch of trees and bushes on a river's bank. When his eyes landed on the man, he blinked slowly. His brain finally registered who he was, and he sent him a harsh glare._

_Dr. Sirtsema._

_"I'll get her!" Ed's eyes widened slightly when he saw a much younger Maes jog past him towards the river. Amaris was walking along the riverbank a little too closely, Maes scooping her up in his arms right as she started to loose balance. She didn't look very old, maybe around four or five._

_Amaris laughed cheerfully as Maes gave her a piggyback ride around the field, Amaris' father watching with a small smile. His hair looked neater then when Ed had last seen him. It was brushed, and tied into a braid very similar to Ed's. Actually, his hair style was practically identical with Ed's for the exception of color and length (Ed's hair was shorter)._

_"He'll make a great father one day, Hughes." Dr. Sirtsema said._

_"Dr. Sirtsema." Ed and Dr. Sirtsema turned to see an also very young Roy walking towards him._

_"Please, call me Ray." Dr. Sirtsema, Ray, said. Roy nodded slightly, amused as he watched Maes play with Amaris._

_"So then, that's your daughter?" Roy asked. Ray nodded, a far away look in his eyes._

_"Looks a lot like her mother, doesn't she?" he said._

_"I never knew your wife." Roy replied. Ray sighed._

_"Ah, yes, I forgot."_

_"She resembles you, as well." Roy said. _

_"Yet she has her mothers adventurous spirit and grace." Ray turned back to Roy. "My wife, Serenity, was a wonderful women…always smiling and laughing just as Amaris…" he seemed to be somewhere else as he spoke. "We had fought over what to name Amaris a few times…she wanted to name her Amaris, I liked the name Aria…"_

_"What happened to your wife?" Roy asked with slight curiosity._

_"…she died giving birth to Amaris." Roy didn't reply. "I thought it would only make sense to name her Amaris as her mother wished."_

_"I see…" Roy said, looking back at Amaris as Ray did. Maes started to walk towards them, a sheepish look on his face. Mud covered him head to toe, and Amaris was no better off._

_"What happened." Ray asked, blinking slightly._

_"We kind of fell into a mud puddle." Maes said, scratching the back of his head. Amaris didn't seem bothered by the mud in the least._

_"I guess you two might as well come over to my house to get cleaned up." Ray said. "Do you wish to come as well, Roy?" Roy nodded, and Ed watched as the scenery changed. from being outdoors to the inside of the Sirtsema household._

_Amaris and Maes were clean by now, Maes wearing something that looked like it belonged to Ray and Amaris in a new pink dress that Ed knew was nowhere close to fitting for her personality._

_"So, I'm thinking of changing from using guns to knives." Maes said, cutting into his steak. Everyone was in the dining room, eating dinner. Ed cringed slightly when Amaris offered Roy a piece of bread from across the table, reminding him of Nina. Her hair was even in the same hairstyle at the moment._

_"That's an interesting change." Ray said. Maes laughed a little._

_"Yeah, but I thought it would be a lot cooler." he explained. "Not big knives, but mini ones."_

_"What about you, Roy?" Ray turned to Roy who had just accepted the bread from Amaris._

_"I think I'll improve my fire alchemy." he said. Ray nodded._

_"I see…"_

_"So, what are you planning to do, Ray?" Maes asked, taking a bite of his steak._

_"I plan on researching chimeras." Ray said blandly._

_"Chimeras?" Roy said, his eyes fixed on Ray. Ray just nodded._

_"Yes, chimeras." he smiled slightly. "And a little human transmutation."_

_"Isn't human transmutation a taboo in alchemy?" Maes asked, no longer eating as he raised an eyebrow._

_"I don't look at it as a taboo…but more as a failed science that is just waiting to be sorted out." Ray said, taking another bite. "Something that is just plainly misunderstood and feared, simply because we cannot grasp it's concepts."_

Ed opened his eyes to the darkness, his mood once again soured. His mind reeled around, landing first on his time with Nina and how she had been so happy. How she had offered Alphonse bread during their dinner together and how she would play with them.

How her dad studied chimeras.

"It's like another Nina." Ed muttered, his mind then reeling towards Amaris and how she had acted so alike to Nina yet so differently. Not the perfect chimera, not a perfect angel, not a perfect human.

Still alive.

Ed, still unable to stop it.

He silently compared mental pictures of Nina and Amaris, feeling a few tears stinging his eyes.

"Damn it." he muttered as he got up, feeling the blood from his nose dried on his face. He then, with difficulty, continued to ram the door. "LET ME OUT!" he screamed.

---

Alphonse sat in his own room, darkness also surrounding him. He stared ahead of him, to where he believed the door to be. He was bound by ropes, and he didn't move much or attempt escape. He sat planning.

He could picture Ed recklessly trying to escape, while he himself planned this out.

Of course, he could also picture the horrifying idea that Ed was no longer alive. He pushed this side away, however, and focused on escape. But, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he kept picturing either Amaris or Ed lifeless, and this would make him freak out for a few minutes before he got a hold of himself again.

It was torture.

The darkness, the silence, no Ed.

If he at least had his brother, he could focus a little more.

If he at least knew he was alive.

If he at least knew…

He sighed, trying to slow his breathing. He had lost it again, and was slowly drifting back to reality.

"I have to get out of here…" he whispered, trying to ward off some suffocating silence. His eyes were closed, but he opened them as he heard the door creak open. He was blinded by the light, but the voice was unforgettable.

"Well I'll be damned." the man said, his form only a shadow against the light. "They have hostages."

"It's you…" Alphonse said in surprise.

"Hm? You sound familiar…you wouldn't happen to be the one who once had an immortal body, now, would you?" Al could see his teeth, even against the light as the man grinned. "I told the runt you were better off in that body then this one."

---

"I never thought I'd be trapped in HQ, of all places." Amaris muttered, hugging her knees as she sat in her room. It was a pretty nice office with a sofa, a nice oak desk, carpet and everything. She believed it belonged to a higher ranked officer.

"Want to play?" Amaris squeaked slightly, falling to the side in what seemed like a comical manner as Wrath grinned at her from the ceiling. She glared slightly, not used to how he would appear regularly. He had lead her to the office, in which she had stayed silent the whole time, and then he had left.

Then, when she thought about maybe trying to escape….

He appeared and asked to play.

Then leave.

Then appear randomly.

She knew that Pride, the "Fuhrer", was sending him in so she didn't have a chance to escape…or that Envy was doing it to annoy her.

"I really don't feel like playing, Wrath." she deadpanned.

"Aw, come on." he said, giving her a sad face. She averted her eyes, not willing to fall victim to the look.

"Not unless I get to see Ed and Al." she stated, glaring at the wall. Before Wrath had come, she had practically been in depression. Now, she was acting annoyed for a distraction from her own misery.

"You can't do that." Wrath stated, landing on the floor while staring at Amaris, his grin gone.

"Yeah, well…" Amaris turned around further so she was facing the back of the sofa, her legs and arms crossed.

"Are you mad at me?" Wrath asked, his voice sounding saddened. Amaris cringed, hating to feel guilty…even if Wrath was evil.

She sighed. "No." she stated, although she didn't turn around.

"Are you mad at Envy?" Wrath asked, seeming curious now rather then sad. Amaris practically exploded.

"Mad? _Mad?!_ I'm _furious_!" she screamed. Wrath blinked, un-phased by her screaming. Right then, the door opened, making both of them turn to see who was there.

"Mom!" Wrath cried out with a grin, running to Sloth who had an empty look. Amaris glared when she saw Envy who seemed amused with her reaction.

"I need to speak with you Wrath." Sloth said with a small smile. Wrath nodded, following his "mom" out the door. Envy watched them leave briefly before closing the door and turning back to Amaris. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Where's Ed and Al?" Amaris asked. He smirked.

"What? No hello?" he asked smugly. "Are those two the only people you think about?" Amaris continued to glare, a small blush forming over her face.

"Where are they?" she asked again. Envy shrugged.

"I'll be truthful and tell you; I don't know." he said.

"Like hell you don't!" Amaris screamed. Envy walked over to her, sitting next to her with his arm resting on the back of the couch. She glared harshly, scooting to the other side without removing her furious eyes from him.

"You can choose to believe me or not, but that's all I'm saying." Envy said. Amaris didn't reply, but instead looked away. She felt her head be pulled back in his direction though as Envy forced her to look at him, his hand on her chin. His face wasn't very far from hers, which he most likely did to frighten her.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked. She didn't reply, he pulled her roughly closer. "I said, _why do you think I'm here?_"

"I don't know." she finally said.

"It's in case they decide to pay you a visit." he said, a smirk growing on his face. "Then…" Amaris' breath caught in her throat as transformed into her. "They'll get a little surprise." he said in Amaris' voice.

"We request you come with us." Amaris directed her eyes to the door where Sloth and Wrath stood. Realizing they were all serious made her heart skip a beat.

So Ed and Al really were somewhere alive…

And the homunculi didn't even know where they were.

Envy, still in Amaris' form, let go of Amaris' chin and leaned back on the couch and pushed Amaris forward. Amaris stumbled up, slowly walking toward Sloth and Wrath.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you stay with us." Wrath said, as if trying to reassure her. Her hopes fell slightly as he grabbed her hand, making it impossible to loosen. Sloth then closed the door behind her, and the three of them started to walk through HQ.

---

"I can't believe we're teaming up with him." Ed deadpanned, glaring at the back of his "savior".

"Brother, if he hadn't come we'd still be locked up so we should be thankful." Al said as the three of them all walked through the halls.

"Why should we be thankful? Why should we trust him? What makes him different from all the other homunculi?!" Ed nearly shouted.

"I suggest you be quieter." Greed turned his head to look over his shoulder, a smug smirk on his face. His hands were in his pockets.

Ed looked ready to retort, but Al interrupted. "Why are you even here?" he asked politely.

"I'm looking for some…thing." he said, hesitating on the last word.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I really don't see why you'd need to know." Greed replied, making Ed glare harsher. "Besides, I should be asking why you two are here."

"A friend of ours was captured." Al explained, earning a glare from Ed who still didn't trust Greed.

"Hm…really?" Greed asked, his smirk widening. "Well…that's a…coincidence ." he said. "Happen to be a girl?"

"Why should we tell you?!" Ed said before Al replied. Greed just shrugged.

"Just wondering." he said. He stopped in front of a door, his smirk gone as he stared at the door.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"I hear crying." he said, reaching for the handle. Ed and Al tensed as Greed opened the door, revealing a nice-looking office that would definitely belong to a higher ranked officer. Greed walked in, stopping mid way to look at the figure on the ground crying. Ed and Al peaked in after him.

"Amaris!" Ed yelled, running in.

"Stop!" Greed shouted, making a grab for Ed but missing. The crying ceased immediately, "Amaris" kneeing Ed in the stomach and sending him backwards into a wall.

"Ed!" Al cried out, watching as "Amaris" put a foot on Ed's back. She looked around, her eyes landing on Greed. A smirk spread across her face.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to be here, Greed." she said, slowly transforming back into Envy.

"En..vy…" Ed muttered, glaring up at the homunculus with effort.

"Are you not glad to see me?" Greed asked sarcastically.

"Makes no difference if you die here or somewhere else." Envy said. "And, as far as I can tell…" Envy pushed his foot harder on Ed's back, making him struggle for air and make Al panic. "The other runt won't mind these two a little beat up, as long as they're alive. I highly doubt she'll even care once the procedure is over, anyways." with that, he kicked Ed in the ribs and sent him flying once again. Al immediately ran to him.

"Wh…where's…Amaris?" Ed demanded, getting on his knees.

"I bet you'd all like to know, wouldn't you?" Envy asked, first looking at Ed, then Al, and finally to Greed. "But I still find no reason to tell you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay for crappy chapter! Crappy eight paged chapter, that is.**

**Now then…**

**I'm not dead, I'm just suffering from writer's block. Not only that, but I'm thinking about making it so Amaris only starts to like Envy and Ed…but, if you guys really want me to keep Alphonse in the love rectangle thing, let me know and he'll stay.**

**And…and…I have a lot of reviews….um…just a second as I type them all….**

**Review Replies!**

**Devil-Speaker:**** I loved that line too -grin-**

**It just sorta…came to me. Sometimes I have those moments, other times I fail to write down a sentence. Glad you liked it, I was thinking it might have been a cheesy line -sweat drop-**

**Luca4ever:**** Um, I didn't update quickly…did you survive before Envy used his brain? If not…I'm so sorry! XD**

**Mizula:**** I think everyone can write, it just takes a lot of trying. I actually wanted to write a guide for but I didn't think I was at a good enough skill to. Glad you like my writing though:D**

**DemonRaily: ****Ah, well, Greed appeared and…I'm still debating if he's evil or not. I guess it's up to you on how you view him, because there's a slight plot twist I've prepared for him -evil grin-. You'll just have to wait until I feel like updating to know T-T**

**Kosa Kinoshita:**** You and me both. I want to add romance so badly…but it hasn't reached that climax yet -sobs- Glad you like my story and…I really like your pen name o-0**

**Bar-Ohki:**** It took me forever to update XD I'll try to keep this up…but I've been too lazy for a while.**

**MinokaintheShadows: ****My hand burns from replying to these reviews…and thank you for encouraging me to update! I'm sorry it took forever and…I ran out of excuses a long time ago…so…um…1: yeah, I thought about Envy nearly killing her but stopping…so I'm surprised she lived too. 2: Keep up your fanfic. 3: -runs away before you can yell at me for lack of updates-**

**Yashi Inuzuka: ****You got a boyfriend?! I don't -pouts- Glad to hear you have one, though! Go you! And I know what you mean about plays, they can take a lot out of you.**

**Naomi-Yuko:**** Yeah, I hate it when I read a story that skips straight to the romance so I have my character crack another character's shell…the only problem is that the character takes forever to crack through T-T PS: okay…I don't think the other chapter sucks…I think this one does for lack of action XD**

**Princesa de la Luna:**** Nope, never heard of Samurai 7.**

**Fadedphantom: ****I might use that idea later, thanks for suggesting it -grins- also…yeah, even though it's my own story, I keep expecting Envy to do something improper as well…maybe he will in later chapters (can't skip to the romance that quick). Besides…this is rated T for teen -laughs nervously-. Therefore Envy is banned from most improper things XD**

**Hatsue Cybanne: ****Thanks for the compliment:D**

**Reader Ninja: ****This is your first FMA fanfic?! Wow…for a lot of people, this story is their first -laughs- Glad it was worth being your first FMA fanfic though!**

**Grey Hulk: ****Envy is my second favorite character next to Ed (although I sometimes do put Envy before Ed…). I'm glad it's funny…or…my humor would suck D:**

**Ghost Girl Sora: ****I finally got the chapter up! You reviewed right before I started to write this chapter XD**

**End.**

**It's over! My hand burns…**

**Owie.**

**Anyways, something pointless to talk about: I'm listening to Lost Heaven from FMA and you have that song to thank for this whole chapter.**

**I got an MP3 MP4 player with FMA songs.**

**I got a Wii.**

**I got…writer's block ;-;**

**Okay, back to serious talk now:**

**Stories….**

**Have no clue when they'll end…I guess whenever it get unpopular, I think of an ending, someone suggests a good ending, or until I get bored of this fanfic and end it.**

**I also have no clue to when it will be updated.**

**However, even though reviews do help me to start updating, ideas help even MORE. It doesn't have to be an idea for the next chapter, it could be an idea for chapters way later! I'll give you credit for the idea, of course, and yeah…**

**IMPORTANT: ****TELL ME IF ALPHONSE SHOULD BE A HEARTHROBE OR NOT.**

**Well, see ya'll when I feel like updating XD**


	24. Chapter 24: Transmutation

**Angel of Alchemy**

**Chapter 24: Transmutation**

_**Subtitle: Amaris gets Pulled In**_

**Okay, I'm sorry to say Greed is BARELY in this one.**

**But because I have added him, he'll be appearing in other chapters making this series a lot longer and more complicated…**

**My head hurts.**

**At tops, I'm hoping that this, like I said, AT TOPS, will be in the forties ONLY. It was so close to an end, but no romance has really happened so I have to have a bunch more plot twists and romance.**

**The next few chapters after the chapter 25 will most likely have more romance and confessions and such…**

**Well, at least for one character if possible.**

**And: THANK YOU TO YOU ALL. I really didn't think anyone would read such a long series. -sweat drop-.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You two get going." Greed stepped in front of Ed and Al, a smirk on his face.

"But…" Al looked between Greed and Envy, hesitating.

"We're staying." Ed said, slowly forcing himself up.

"What use will you be?" Greed said, turning his eyes towards them. At first, Ed looked offended and was about to say something until Greed spoke again. "Kid, you have one arm and you've already taken a good beating. I can hold up on my own. Besides…" Greed's smirk widened. "Weren't you looking for someone?"

Ed stayed silent a moment before nodding, turning towards the door. "Come on Al." he said. Alphonse looked at Greed once more before following his brother.

"Who said I'd let you leave?" Envy sneered, darting towards where Ed and Al were only for Greed to beat him there. Greed aimed a kick at Envy, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"You seem eager to stop them." Greed said, listening as the two Elric's footsteps faded. He was blocking the door, not allowing Envy to follow.

"Stay out of it." Envy sneered back, glaring at Greed.

"Defensive too…" Greed suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Envy asked, straightening.

"I'm just wondering…is it possible that the great Envy has…oh…let's say….grown attached to this girl?" Greed, barely dodged Envy's attack.

"Like hell I would." Envy snarled, taking his fist from the wall to prove there was a hole in the cement wall.

"I'm interested in meeting this babe." Greed shrugged off his jacket, his "ultimate shield" activating.

Envy smirked this time. "You do realize she's the Alchemic Angel, correct?" Greed stiffened slightly, making Envy shrug.

"Guess not." Envy said, and with that, his arm formed into a blade as he charged at Greed.

---

"Amaris!" Ed shouted, running with Al through the halls. Alphonse was also calling out her name, but neither of them got a reply.

"I was wondering when we'd run into you two." the brothers came to a halt at an intersection of halls, Lust and Gluttony in front of them.

"Damn it…" Ed cursed. Lust's nails grew into claws as she smirked.

"Seeing how only one of you is able to perform alchemy, I would have thought you'd wait to find the girl." she ran at them, making them both fall to the side. Al had to dodge Gluttony for a while, Ed dodging Lust as best as he could until his back on a steel beam. He quickly ducked as Lust's nails sliced through the beam, cutting it into chunks that rolled away.

"Wait…that's steel…" Ed muttered. He dodged another attack from Lust, shouting out to Al. "Alphonse! Transmute one of those beam pieces!" Al looked around, locating a big piece that was rolling away before he understood what his brother wanted.

Alphonse transmuted the ground into a wall to block Gluttony before running to the piece, clapping his hands and transmuting it. Ed managed to run over and grab the transmuted piece. It was a simple, not so well built arm, but it was good enough to at least transmute.

These were the times he wished Winry was there.

Ed screamed out in pain, Alphonse having to push him out of the way from Gluttony and Lust as he did.

Ed and Al clapped their hands, transmuting another stronger wall to block the hallway. They then ran down whatever hallway they had ended up in, in case the homunculi found a way through the wall.

Only after they were far away did they stop, panting.

"D-do you think we're going the right way?" Al asked, struggling for air.

"I hope so Al." Ed replied, straightening as he looked around.

---

"That bastard." Envy muttered, his hands on his hips as he looked around. Greed had fled to another part of the HQ, ticking Envy off to no end. Envy was even angrier when he realized that Greed had only fought to distract before running off to find what he wanted to find.

The greedy bastard.

"Envy!" Envy sighed, turning to the door with a dangerous look.

"What now?" he asked, finding that Lust was at the door. She had her usual calm face on, but she looked more stressed. Gluttony looked afraid.

"The Elrics…they're getting closer to the girl." she said. Envy glared, making even Lust flinch back. Envy didn't even reply before shoving her out of the way and running down a hallway.

---

"They're getting closer." Sloth droned out, stopping in the hallway. Amaris turned towards her, as did Wrath.

"Mommy?" Wrath questioned, watching Sloth turn opposite of them.

"Wrath, you know where to take Amaris." She said, not even facing them.

"But what about you?"

"I'm staying, Wrath." Wrath hesitated, looking between Amaris and Sloth with a indecisive look.

"Go." Sloth ordered, making Wrath give her one last look before forcing Amaris to run with him down the hall.

Sloth watched them disappear around a corner until she heard someone else's footsteps come closer. She turned to see Ed and Al appear around a different corner.

When they saw her, they froze.

"M-Mom…" Al whispered, staring at Sloth with wide eyes.

"Hello, dear." she said, smiling faintly.

"Alphonse! Get out of the way!" Ed tackled Al to the left as Sloth attacked, her arm stretching into a razor sharp thread of water towards Al.

Ed clapped his hands, transmuting the wall into a spear before charging at Sloth.

"Wait, no!" Alphonse shouted, trying to stop Ed. Ed ignored him, attacking Sloth who simply blocked his attacks by forming into water again.

"She's not our mother, Al!" Ed screamed back as he retreated a few feet away from Sloth, glaring. "I've told you before, she's a homunculus!" Alphonse looked between his brother and Sloth, panic in his eyes. He snapped out of it when he heard Ed shout out in pain.

Alphonse stared at Ed who was bleeding rapidly from his good arm, Sloth having cut a deep gash down the length of his arm. His breaths were uneven as he clutched his arm, glaring at Sloth.

Alphonse clapped his hands, but Sloth spoke as he did.

"You wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you Alphonse?" she asked, looking at him. He hesitated, his hands shaking slightly.

"Alphonse, snap out of it! She's not our mother!" Ed shouted. Alphonse shook his head, trying to decide as he shut his eyes. He reopened his eyes when he felt Ed grab his arm, pulling him down the hall. He could hear crashes as Sloth tried to stop them.

They kept running until they got to a door at the end of the hall. Without thinking, they pushed it open and stumbled inside.

"Ed!" Ed snapped his head around, his eyes landing on Amaris. Ed annd Al smiled in relief, but glared when they saw Wrath holding her back. Only then did they take in their surroundings. Lust was there, along with Gluttony. Pride as well, which shocked Ed since he hadn't discovered that he was a homunculus.

The room was large, and there was once again a transmutation circle on the ground which only made Ed angrier. A bag lay next to the transmutation circle, squirming slightly although neither Ed or Al knew what could be inside.

Then there was Dante.

"You bitch." Ed growled, glaring at the women.

"That's not a very nice greeting. And here I waited until you two were present before starting." she said, her eyes half shut as she smirked at the two.

Before Ed or Al could reply, they were knocked apart. Envy was kicking Ed around, obviously pissed off.

"Damned runt." he said, ignoring Amaris' shouts for him to stop. Ed spit out some blood as Envy stomped on his back, crushing him to the floor.

"Al!" Ed shouted, only to receive another kick from Envy. Al was being suffocated by Sloth who had incased him in water, drowning him.

"Stop it!" Amaris shouted, trying to free herself. "Edward! Alphonse!" her arm started to glow a crimson color in her desperation, pain searing up her arm as she attempted to use alchemy.

"Stop her from performing alchemy!" Dante shouted, glancing towards the transmutation circle on the floor. Amaris' breath caught in her throat as she felt someone put her arms behind her back, Wrath having been pushed away. Her arms were bound by one of Envy's hands, his other pulling her hair back towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Envy whispered in her ear, grinning slightly as she tried to squirm away.

"Amaris!" Ed shouted, attempting to stand only to have Wrath knock him back down and hold him there.

"Now that we've all settled down…" Dante said, smiling just barely as she looked at everyone's faces. Sloth let Al fall to the ground, not showing any sign of remorse of any emotion in her expression. He spluttered a few moments, gasping and choking for air.

Dante's gaze seemed to hover over Ed, Amaris, Envy and Amaris longer then her gaze at any of the other homunculi.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Envy asked impatiently, never loosening his grip on Amaris who struggled as she tried to free her arms.

Dante seemed amused towards his attitude. "I would have thought that you of everyone here wouldn't want me to start at all, Envy." she said softly, making Envy glare daggers at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she ignored Envy, walking towards the circle slowly.

"Shall we start this once again?" she asked to no one in particular. "We were interrupted last time."

Envy started to push Amaris towards the circle roughly,.

"Don't-!" Alphonse's outburst was interrupted as Sloth's arm, now water, wrapped around his mouth once again with only his nose exposed. Ed glared at them all, unable to get enough air to shout out.

Dante acted as if nothing had happened, walking to the bag and pouring it out into the circle. Amaris, who had been dragged into the circle by now, cringed back against Envy at the sight of the spilled contents.

Injured, yet not dead birds were scattered around, twitching or trying to limp away. None were able to fly, and none were very great at moving any longer.

"Birds?" Ed asked weakly, staring at the abused animals.

"Don't tell me you don't understand, Ed." Dante said, not even glancing his way. "Envy, step back." Envy did as he was told, nearly being hit as Dante transmuted the ground to bind Amaris so she was unable to move or transmute. After that, Envy stepped out of the circle to watch, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared towards Amaris in thought.

"Let's start now, shall we?" without waiting for a reply, Dante clapped her hands and put them on the transmutation circle. Everything seemed to disappear immediately, the gate appearing behind Amaris who stared at Dante in fear.

"AMARIS!" Ed shouted, struggling against Wrath. It was easy for him to escape, since Wrath ran to Sloth's side in fear of the gate. Envy, however, stopped Ed long before he made it to the circle. Ed didn't stop trying to get free, struggling for freedom but failed none-the-less.

Amaris felt the black tentacle-like arms surround her, pulling her from the rock that had been transmuted around her and pulling her in. Other arms grabbed the dying birds and dragged them into the darkness. Ed could only scream for her to return as the doors started to shut on the gate. Alphonse tried to shout out as well, but it only resulted in him gagging on Sloth's watery arm.

"LET GO!" Amaris tried to free herself, only to have more of the arms bind her and drag her into the gate where her screams stopped abruptly.

Ed finally freed himself, running towards the gate desperately. Right as he made it to the gate, the doors closed and the whole thing disappeared under his fingers.

He stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees. He stared numbly at the ground in pure shock.

"…no…" he whispered hoarsely. "No…not…not Amaris…." he whispered, shaking. His fists were clutched, his real hand starting to bleed. "Damn….damn it….." he put his head lower, not allowing himself to cry. He settled for biting his tongue instead, biting harder and harder until he tasted blood in his mouth.

Alphonse, who wasn't so anti-emotional, was already crying as he stared towards where Amaris had disappeared.

Envy simply stared where Amaris had been, his gaze slowly redirecting itself to Dante accusingly. She was still smiling, as if nothing had happened.

"You….you _bitch!_" Ed shouted, getting up and spinning in Dante's direction. He clapped his hands, ready to perform alchemy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or your precious little Amaris might have no way to get back." she said, gesturing towards the transmutation circle that had speckles of blood on it from the birds.

Ed froze, staring at Dante with a surprised, bewildered, expression.

"…a way back?" he echoed. It went silent, the only exceptions being Al's coughing as Sloth released him and Wrath's whimpers as he muttered Amaris' name in terror.

"You really think I'm that incapable, Edward?" Dante asked, her eyes piercing through him. "I wouldn't have worked that hard if I was only going to sacrifice her to the gate." she chuckled lightly. "You'll just have to be patient, all of you. Unless you really want to take "revenge" right now and perform alchemy. Of course, if it reacts with the transmutation circle, if alchemy is performed near it and it reacts…well…the connection with the gate will be lost and Amaris will stay within the gate for who knows how long."

Ed stayed silent, wondering if he should believe the women or not. He wanted so badly to kill her on the spot, but if what she said was true he couldn't take the chance.

Slowly, Ed lowered his hands to his sides, useless and defenseless. Dante's smile grew.

"I thought so." she said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mkay, yes, Greed will be in the next chapter but only for a short amount of time. Don't worry Greed fans: He will appear now and again. And you'll see why.**

**Anyways, I'm already working on chapter two because I'm bored. I wanted to make this one longer, but the next chapter was something I wanted ALL IN ONE CHAPTER. This would be to long if I continued.**

**Oh, and…**

**Hahaha! ROMANCE.**

**Oh yes, I've said it would be coming before and it failed to appear, but this is something I've been DYING to write out!**

**Plus: is has drama.**

**No romance is complete without drama, right?**

**Of course, there's going be a plot twist so who knows when you'll find out it's romance.**

**But it'll be there.**

**It will in either the next chapter, the one after that…**

**Or both.**

**It's only a mystery for you, because I already have a plan -evil laugh-**

**And, since only around three to four people have voted on if Al should stay as a heartthrob, he's staying (unless everyone wants to keep voting, go ahead and maybe he'll be gone).**

**However, if you truly want Alphonse out as a heartthrob, YOU NEED TO TELL ME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Because that's when it'll be obvious he competition for Amaris.**

**Got it?**

**Okay then :3 **

**Review Replies:**

**Before we start: I can't believe how fast I got reviews…thanks to everyone! -hands out muffins-**

**DemonRaily:**** Yeah, my real life CAN be interesting…ah…that's a lie…I hang out with friends, but my day usually consists of sleeping and daydreaming about FMA XD (well…at least I loose weight from lack of eating XD)**

**Devil-Speaker:**** I know! It's hard to stay mad at Wrath…he's just so…demonically innocent! XD As for if they'll escape…yeah, I hope they do too XD**

**Luca4ever: ****Whoo! -high fives back- The Wii is awesome…but I need some better games for it -sweat drop- They should make an FMA game where they make wii gloves to transmute with! You know, draw the circles or clap your hands, make your own character to go with the other FMA characters…maybe some romance o-0 (continues to babble)**

**Zelda4ever: ****I don't know if Al will be gotten rid of or not, people are saying keep him -sweat drop- I think he's a side heartthrob though, so it's mainly Ed and Envy until I figure out some plot twister…PS: Thank you and I love the game Zelda :3**

**Fadedphantom:**** I always think my chapters are crappy -laughs- I don't think I'd live without reviewers…sad, no? And who said Ed and Al would rescue Amaris? -evil cackle-**

**Bar-Ohki:**** Ah, yes, what does Greed want…well…you'll find out in the next chapter XD. Same with Amaris :P**

**Pastel Cupcake:**** I might have a big vote for who Amaris ends up with -laughs- personally, I like EdXAmaris, but I might make three different endings. You know, one where she's with Ed, another for Al, another for Envy…or maybe I'll do a plot twister…neh, I'll go with the voting, most likely XD**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** -sighs in relief- I thought you'd yell at me -laughs nervously- AND I HAVE AN EXCUSE! -insert evil laughter here- My excuse? I was at a new years sleepover party and wasn't allowed to write since we were so busy playing DDR -laughs- **


	25. Chapter 25: Climax

**Angel of Alchemy**

**Chapter 25: Climax**

_**Subtitle: Changing**_

_Amaris didn't know how long she had been in the complete and total darkness. The only noises were the screams of the birds that had been pulled in with her, their screams stopping suddenly without warning before a sickening sound-the sound of ripping-came afterwards._

_Of course, Amaris didn't know what was happening_. _It was much too dark to see._

_She didn't dare speak, she felt as if she wasn't alone. Something was watching her…_

_She couldn't help but scream as something grabbed the back of her shirt, making it rip as she struggled to get away._

_"Edward! Alphonse!" she screamed, holding her head and shutting her eyes tightly. She waited, but nothing happened._

_"You can open your eyes now." Amaris slowly opened her eyes at the command of the voice, daring to look up in curiosity to who the voice belonged too._

_Her breath caught painfully in her throat._

_"Mother." She whispered, seeing her mother standing before her with a strange aura glowing around her._

_"I'm sorry." Was all her mother said in reply._

_It struck a bell in Amaris' memory._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_Amaris was about to speak to her mother, questions running through her head. So many things she wanted to talk about, so many things on her mind…_

_But those words were restrained from her as a sharp and dreadful pain seared through her back, making her bend over and start to cough up blood. As the cracks continued to echo, she knew what was happening for it had been happening too many times the past few weeks._

_She didn't have to look back, she knew the bones were sticking up from her flesh in the form of wings._

_"Damn it." She hissed, curling into a small ball with difficulty. Tears were already forming as the bones continued to spread on their own accord._

_Then she felt something tug on them, making her scream in agony. She whipped her head around, seeing small, black bodies with giant, purple eyes attaching themselves to the bones. In their hands were red clumps of something in which the started to attach to the bones._

_Amaris felt like vomiting from the disgusting sight of whatever the substance was…_

_And she nearly did when she saw one of the creatures come with a bird in it's hands, ripping it open and reaching into it. Only then did she realize they were using the muscle of the birds to put onto her wings._

_"Get off me! Get away!" she screamed, her voice cracking. Her mother had disappeared again, leaving her alone._

_She could feel pain in the wings now, the muscle ensured that as it twisted and turned along her bones to form actual wings. After they had placed that on, they started to rip the heads off the birds; blood splattering everywhere._

_Amaris then realized she was screaming. She didn't know how long, but she was screaming her lungs out right now. The creatures were now moving on to placing the skin onto the bare muscle, where the skin stretched itself out._

_She could hear the sickening cracks and squishing sounds of flesh, muscle and bone as her wings took form. Blood poured from her back, she was sure of it._

_Then a light appeared, blinding her as it drew closer._

Edward, Alphonse and everyone else was waiting in silence, their breaths very small as if making any noise was a death wish. Dante was the only one that seemed calm, humming to herself as she walked around the circle, waiting for the gate's return.

Wrath was sobbing, although he didn't dare cry out too loudly. His crying was the only sound in the room; besides Dante's humming.

"If your lying…" Ed warned, struggling since it was hard to breath due to the previous struggle.

"I assure you that I'm not." Dante said smoothly, stopping briefly before walking again.

Alphonse sat on the ground, staring blankly at the circle. Both him and Edward were debating if they should attack or not, but neither wanted to loose the chance of Amaris' return.

"…I sure as hell am surprised that he's with you, though." Ed scoffed, looking at Pride.

"And why is that?" Dante asked, looking at Edward.

"No reason." Ed replied bluntly. Silence came once again.

"Now that your done speaking," Dante said, slicing through the silence. "I'd like to know the whereabouts of Greed."

"We don't know." Alphonse whispered.

"I see…" Dante frowned at this, suddenly stopping as the transmutation circle started to glow. Everyone held their breath, but the glowing soon stopped.

"Seems this will take longer then expected…" Dante muttered. Right then, a large, deafening explosion was heard as the doors to the room were blown open. Ed and Al's jaws dropped as people poured in, circling around them.

Guns were pointed at everyone, while others seemed ready to simply perform alchemy. Most of them had pocket watches hanging from their pockets, showing that they were state alchemists.

"What the hell is happening here." Ed nearly smiled as Roy emerged from the crowd, Armstrong and Riza following behind him. His hand was raised, ready to snap. Hughes was also there, frowning as he held his knives in his hands, although he too had a gun.

"Colonel!" Alphonse cried out in relief.

"Damn it…" Envy muttered, backing up as he got ready to fight.

"Halt." Everyone stopped, turning towards Pride. All the soldiers were shocked to see him, some going as far as lowering their guns.

"Fuhrer." Roy stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Mustang." Pride greeted, smiling as he waved cheerfully towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Roy questioned, although Roy seemed to have a grasp on the situation.

"I believe you have no right to question me." Pride replied.

"I said, _**what the hell are you doing here?**_" Roy repeated, about to snap.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Before Pride could continue with his explanation though, an explosion occurred. Roy had snapped his fingers.

"No! You idiot!" Ed screamed as the transmutation circle was blown into shambles.

"How do you always manage to get into trouble FullMetal, even now I have to-" Roy was cut off.

"You bastard!" Ed screamed again. "You just ruined the chance of…you just…." Ed clenched his fist. Roy was thoroughly confused, looking at Ed in question.

"You just ruined the chance that Amaris would ever return again." Ed whispered.

Roy didn't have time to comprehend this before shouts were heard. The homunculi had reformed and were attacking the soldiers, although Dante was nowhere in sight.

"You killed my sister!" Wrath shouted from somewhere, multiple shouts heard afterwards. Envy seemed to be just killing along with the others.

Ed looked over to Alphonse in all the panic, seeing him trembling and staring towards where the circle had once been.

"Alphonse! Get have to move!" Ed shouted, but Al remained on his knees in shock. "Alphonse! Get up!"

"She's gone…" was all Alphonse muttered. "She's not coming back…is she?"

Ed bit his tongue. He had admitted it when speaking to Roy, but he really didn't want to admit it twice. He didn't want to admit it at all, in reality.

It seemed like everything was silent, although guns were being fired and alchemy triggered around them.

It hit Ed hard this time.

Amaris wasn't coming back.

_The light vanished from Amaris' view, nothing in sight anymore except for pitch black darkness._

_"No…" she muttered, having a feeling of dread. She had felt trapped before, but not as she did now. Something inside of her simply screamed that this time, it was for real._

_She didn't know why she thought the other time wasn't._

_"No…no…no…no…" she repeated. "NO." she started to panic, whipping her head in all directions, clawing at the blackness. "Letmeoutletmeoutletmeout." Her words slurred together as she rapidly said the words, striking her fist only to recoil as it actually hit something._

_What had she hit?_

_She reached out, feeling a hard, cold surface under her fists. She could feel where to surfaces met, a line that was almost not there._

_She put her ear to it, hearing muffled sounds._

_Her heart leaped painfully._

_It was the door to the gate._

_"Let me out!" she screamed, pounding on the door. Her fist was bleeding from the last punch as she tried to get free._

_"Please! Someone!" she screamed again, bending her head down as her hands curled into fists again._

_"Help me…" she whispered. "I don't want to die."_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, too weak to scream out but found herself not needing too._

_**"I really am sorry…"**__ it was her mother. _

_"You can't do anything, can you?" Amaris whispered. There was no reply. "You can't do anything…I'm stuck here…right?"_

_Her reply was unexpected, for the light returned and blinded Amaris more then the first time._

_**"I'm sorry for leaving you again."**__ She whipped around, even though her wings were in the way, she could see her mother waving as the gate closed behind Amaris and hurled her back to earth._

_Her feet slammed onto the ground, her mind unable to register anything except for explosions and gunfire._

Ed heard something slam shut, like a door, and looked around. Only then did he once again become aware of his surroundings, happiness swelling up in him.

But then he panicked.

"STOP FIRE!" Alphonse screamed out. "YOU'LL SHOOT HER!"

In front of the two brothers was none other then Amaris, bleeding with two, feathered wings behind her. The feathers were dyed red, however, from the blood.

"I SAID STOP!" Alphonse' scream seemed to reach a few, since Wrath turned and looked at Amaris. He was in shock, but since he had turned right before a man was about to shoot him, a bullet flew back him and straight at Amaris.

"NO." Edward and Alphonse screamed out desperately. Everyone stopped then as a piecing scream echoed around them. Envy turned, his eyes widening along with everyone else's.

Amaris could feel the wound in her new wings, the bullet having shot into one. She still couldn't register what was happening, except the fact she wasn't safe and that her mother really was gone this time.

And this caused her to enter a stage of panic.

Everyone watched as purple sparks danced around her, circling like a twister before expanding. Soldiers and Homunculi alike backed away, wondering what was happening. The lights flashed around her, the purple growing darker until no one could see Amaris at all.

"Amaris!" Ed screamed, getting to his feet. He felt as if everything was in slow motion as he darted towards the hectic alchemy surrounding Amaris, diving in without thought. Alphonse shouted for him, Roy's eyes widened, and Ed disappeared into the alchemy.

No one knew what was happening. No one knew if he was alive.

Then, slowly, the alchemy surrounding them started to fade away, everyone waiting to see what had happened.

**Author's Note(s):**

**Long-ass author note time! I decided to put it at the end.**

**1: I know, this is super late. I just haven't had the urge to write much…plus I'm watching Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni…so addictive.**

**2: Yes, Greed wasn't in this one. I apologize. I'm trying to get him in there. There's a 50 chance he'll be in the next chapter…whenever that comes out.**

**3: I'm in tennis now! Random, yes. Anyway, there WILL be alternate endings, as far as I know for now. Already got'em in mind.**

**4: I'm surprised at how many people read this. Thank you everyone!**

**5: This isn't ending yet. I still have a lot to explain and more romance to throw in. –sighs- A long fanfic indeed…**

**7: Anyone notice I skipped 6?**

**8: Review Replies! Gotta long list…**

**Devil-Speaker/The-Living-Shadow:**** I hope no one's happy with Dante –sweatdrop- Unless they really hate Amaris.**

**DemonRaily:**** I know, I know…more blood….I'm having a hard time with that for some reason…but, if I make a Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni story, there will be plenty of blood XD**

**Luca4ever:**** I didn't exactly show what behind the gate…sorry… and yes, I'm keeping Alphonse in! Yay!**

**Pastel Cupcake:**** I know, I love alternate endings! That way, whoever you want the character to end up with, they end up with XD**

**Bar-Ohki: ****Sure was. –sweatdrop-**

**MinokaintheShadows:**** Ha! Now YOU'RE making excuses! Now, for my famous excuses: I have tennis everyday except weekends. Weekends I have 4-H. I have a puppy (load full of trouble XD) and…and…yeah, that's about it…. DX**

**Eryn Goddess of Chaos:**** In two days?! Dedicated…wow…you make me feel special! –hands you a cupcake- Anyway, yeah…this is going to be a long fanfic to my knowledge so I'm glad you like it long –sweatdrop-**

**Ayumi Elric:**** Yeah, I liked that chapter better too. Sorry I haven't been on MSN, by the way…my laptop was taken away by the computer guy and hasn't come back yet –sniffle- I don't have MSN…**

**Ichigo92:**** Thank you! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter…yeah…I've been slow with it lately…but I'm glad you liked reading it!**

**Fluffgabbi:**** Here's the chapter! And yay, you want to read more! I'll try to get more chapters then…if…I don't come up with excuses….**

**RandomToth:**** Thank you, I updated:D**

**Miorochi:**** Updated :3**

**EdwardE. Lover: I updated after I read this one…pie?! I want pie! –puppy eyes- Sorry about the weeks without update…I was…uh…busy? Yeah, busy. –sweatdrop & nervous laugh-**


	26. Chapter 26: And He Returns

**Angel of Alchemy**

**Chapter 26: And he returns**

**Subtitle: Greed's Intentions**

**Author(ess)'s note(s):**

**Hey yall', how're you? Me? Haha….ha….yeah, you guys aren't happy, are you? Whoops. Anyway, this was an extra thing, so, yeah, I haven't been able to write much more then this. I tried to make it long for you, but not too much goes on…I hope to end this soon. If I can. Otherwise, this story is on hold unless I get enough time to write bits and pieces to make another chapter.**

**End of Note(s).**

The lights continued to dim out, becoming thinner strands of purple before only wisps remained, then after that, nothing.

Silence, dead silence. Nobody said anything, no one knew what to say.

Edward was standing where the vortex-like alchemy had once been, some of his clothing slightly ripped along with burns most likely caused by the alchemy. Amaris was caught in his embrace, apparently unconscious. Her wings were still there, bleeding from one spot, all the rest of the blood not belonging to herself.

"Amaris." Alphonse breathed out, grinning despite the situation. A few others around him, who had heard, mumbled her name like an echo, the echo stretching to everyone's lips as they echoed whoever they heard.

"That's….that's Amaris?" Hughes asked, his eyes wider then usual as he turned to face Roy. Roy, however, couldn't even nod in reply. He was stunned, he had no idea what just happened.

"Roy!" The black-haired alchemist felt something hit him, hard, and push him to the ground right as another explosion occurred. After a moment he realized it was Riza on top of him, dust flying through the air.

"Wow, I really do have great timing for things like this." Edward looked up from Amaris, having shielded her similarly to that of Riza and Roy, sending a short glare towards one of the missing homunculi.

"Greed." Envy hissed nearby, clenching his teeth together; they still had unfinished business.

Greed just snickered a bit, sauntering through the crowd with a light manner as he looked around, looking mildly disgusted when he stepped onto a dead corpse in which he brutally kicked aside.

Alphonse made his way to Ed and Amaris, helping his brother stand with the still unconscious girl.

"You saved us the trouble of coming to find you, at least." Dante remarked, reappearing rather suddenly a few feet behind Edward, Alphonse and Amaris. The two brothers spun around, feeling trapped between the two with Amaris glued dead center in the middle.

Greed glared towards Dante, clearly unhappy about her presence.

"Damn." He muttered, shaking his head. "I was hoping you had died in all the gunfire and such."

"Sorry to disappoint you." She shrugged, her eyes travelling to Amaris' form. Edward and Alphonse shifted in front of her defensively.

"Who gets the girl, then?" Greed asked, smirking when he noticed many people inching forward towards her. "Me, the military, me, the bratty brothers, me, Dante's little slaves or…me?" he asked, laughing as people emerged from the various holes in the walls (Military's hold and Greed's).

"Chimeras." Ed muttered, watching as Dorochet, Loa, Bido, and Martel standing behind Greed with determined faces.

"Kill them." Dante ordered, her tone serious and her face angered. The homunculi spared no time, attacking anyone in range. Envy seemed extremely glad for the killing spree; his stress had been building too high.

"Make sure not to hit the Elrics or Amaris!" Roy shouted, letting the military shoot their guns, along with a fair amount of alchemic power surging through the air.

"We have to get out of here!" Alphonse shouted, making Ed nod in agreement. He looked around, searching for an escape route. Ironically, all the holes that had been smashed into the walls were on the opposite side of the room, where everyone was fighting, so Edward had no choice but to turn around in search of a good place to make a new hole.

But, unsurprisingly, Dante was in their way with an expression that clearly said she wouldn't let them pass.

"Get out of our way." Edward hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Stay where you are." Dante hissed back, hands clenched together.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted, his brother nodding as he slammed his hands on the floor. Edward had to hold Amaris, and wasn't able to perform alchemy.

The floor rippled under their feet, causing many of the fighters behind them to fall off balance and Dante to stumble. The floor then curved behind her, an attempt to smash her though she was able to barely dodge.

When the rippling of the floor ceased, Edward and Alphonse ran to the nearest wall; Alphonse mimicking Ed's usual procedure of making their own door.

"Get them!" Dante shouted, along with Greed and Roy's similar commands.

Edward continued to run, his brother right behind him. He couldn't run as fast as normal, due to the wings touching the ground dangerously close to his feet.

"Where's the exit?!" Edward nearly shouted, stressed out from all the hallways, twists and turns.

"Found ya." Ed was suddenly jerked around a corner by his hair, Dorochet grabbing Alphonse in the process.

"Let me go!" Ed screamed, thrashing around while holding onto Amaris tightly, refusing to let her go.

"Shh, brat, stay quiet. Or do you want them all to know where we are?" Greed sneered, dragging the two teens with ease while Dorochet followed, holding onto an also thrashing Al. Martel joined soon after, along with the other two chimeras.

"Don't you even try to say you're here to help." Edward threatened, completely defensive. "You're just like every other damned person here. For Amaris, right?"

"Just shut up, I'll explain when we get somewhere safer." Greed replied, aggravated.

"No, you explain _now_." Edward demanded. He was ignored, but relieved when they burst through an exit out into Central's dark streets.

It was already midnight.

"Come on. We're getting outta here." Greed continued to drag the blond teen, running through the streets.

Alphonse looked over his shoulder, finding that HQ looked rather plain and normal from a distance.

They ran for a rather long time, not stopping until they came to a long, deserted ally completely swallowed by shadows.

"Geeze, we're going this way?" Dorochet asked, keeping his grip firm on Alphonse.

"Stop your complaining." Martel replied, walking ahead of the no longer running group.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have the best sense of smell." Martel just rolled her eyes in the darkness, lifting a sewer lid from the ground. Everyon's noses scrunched up, but nobody complained any further as Loa took a hold of Edward and lead him into the hold, Dorochet and Al following afterwards. Bido was about to follow, but Greed seemed to notice him before he did.

"You go set a trail for the others to follow, make sure they don't follow." He said, making Bido jump a bit.

"Fine, fine." He said, climbing up the ally wall. "I'll be back, later." With that, Bido disappeared back towards HQ.

After he disappeared, Greed and Martel disappeared into the sewer, the snake chimera sliding the lid back.

"Kid, calm down!" Load, said, actually having trouble keeping Edward in place. Dorochet was having problems with Alphonse as well, but not to the extent of Edward and Loa.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Edward shouted, biting down on Loa's arm. Usually, this wouldn't hur the chimera, but Edward was angered more then he might have ever been before and managed to draw blood.

"Ow! Damn it, kid! Get off!" Loa shouted, trying to detach the alchemist from his arm.

Greed sighed, shaking his head. Martel stepped forward, unnoticed, and quickly snatched Amaris' from Edward's arms while he was distracted.

He noticed immediately, making a dive for the girl only to have Loa grab him by his collar and pull him back into a choke hold, though he didn't apply enough pressure to do damage.

Martel held Amaris carefully, walking back to Greed who then took Amaris from Martel.

"All this chaos for one little girl." He muttered, looking down at her. "Even Envy's after her."

"Leave her alone!" Alphonse shouted, watching the homunculi intently. "She's done nothing to you!"

"Ahah." Greed chuckled, and in a short time he was laughing maniacally. "The thing is, this girl has some ability, as you've most likely heard, to make people "unstable", right?" they remained silent, but he got the idea.

"Well, I've done my research. Bido's been helpful with collecting the information, as well." He said, shifting Amaris' position. "It only works if they've been exposed to human transmutation."

"What's your point?" Edward sneered. "What do you want from her? Everyone seems to have their little reasons."

"That unstable effect is all I'm after, for now at least." He grinned. "You forget who I am."

"Yeah, yeah. Greed, your greedy, we get it." Edward said, scoffing.

"Well, tell me, how are you two unstable?" the two Elrics frowned. "Come on now, don't be shy." He said, smirking.

"I can share her dreams and Ed can see her memories." Alphonse replied quietly.

"Hm…I wonder if it's only to connect to her? Nothing big….maybe it's not what I thought it would be." He said, frowning. "I wonder when the other homunculi and that bitch will gain something from it."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, also frowning.

"Well, we've all been exposed to human transmutation, even Martel, Dorochet, Loa and Bido. I guess it takes time, probably different times for each person." He sighed. "I don't have time for that, especially if it's only connected to her, like memories and dreams."

"So, are you going to let us go?" Al asked, looking at Greed in question.

"You, yes. Her, no." Edward attempted to grab for Greed again, but was still held by Loa.

"What are you planning to do, Greed?" Dorochet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have time, but just making her stick around might result in a different unstable ability. Who knows, I could adapt her alchemy, or maybe something completely separate to her?" he shrugged. "Could be anything."

"Ah, but then again, she's not in the greatest condition right now." He said, shaking his head. Greed then began to walk down the sewer's concrete area, somewhat similar to a sidewalk. The chimera's spared glances towards each other before following with the Elrics, not asking where they were going.

But Edward did.

"Where are you taking us this time?" he asked sourly, glowering at Greed's back. The homunculus didn't bother with a reply, and continued to walk in silence. Any time Edward would ask again, he'd be ignored, and even Edward gave up after a long line of complaints.

It took a good half hour to make it to wherever the homunculus intended to go, as he stopped abruptly by a ladder leading to another sewer lid; which lead to the surface.

"Take the girl." He said, motioning for the two brothers to be released. Once the chimeras let go of Edward and Alphonse, Edward nearly ran over to Greed. Alphonse followed cautiously.

Greed handed Amaris over to Ed, who had to put a bit more effort into carrying her then Greed had to.

"What now?" Ed asked, distrust filling his voice.

"You go up there." Greed pointed tot he sewer lid above them with a tired look. "Then, you go into the hospital, give the girl to them and get her healed. Get it?"

"How do we know your not lying?" Edward didn't move, though Alphonse looked ready to go.

"Huh, good question." Greed replied simply. It was silent after that, and Edward picked up the hint that Greed wouldn't say anything more.

"We don't have a choice, brother." Al looked at Ed a moment before starting up the ladder. Edward hesitated again.

"How do I carry her up there?" he asked, frowning towards the wings. Greed sighed.

"Fine, I'll carry her for you."

"I don't trust you."

"Fine, drop her."

"I won't go."

"Then she'll die." Ed's mouth clamped shut, light pouring in from above as Al removed the sewer lid. The light was much brighter then before, but it was still a dull light due to the sun just rising.

"Brother!" Alphonse called impatiently, looking down at him. Ed bit his lip, handing Amaris over to Greed reluctantly before following after Al.

Once both Elrics were above the sewers, their eyes landed on a giant, white hospital. Greed landed beside them lightly, having just jumped up through the hole next to them.

"There ya go." Alphonse held Amaris this time as Greed handed her over. His expression was unreadable.

"Guess I'll be seeing you three later, then." Greed said, walking back towards the hole.

"Guess so." Edward replied in monotone, watching as the homunculus jumped down into the sewers once more. After he was gone, Ed slid the lid back over the hole and turned to follow after Al who was already heading towards the hospital.

"I'd really rather not, though." He muttered, glaring behind him to where Greed had once been standing.

**Review Replies (Holy Cow….so many…to reply to…):**

**Eryn Goddess of Chaos:** Haha, I didn't do the whole "Update faster" thing, did I? Sorry, sorry. Well, I feel like I'm wasting your dedication! Cause' like...there's nothing to be dedicated to without updates. D:

**Bar-Ohki:** That's what XD Thanks!

**MinokaintheShadows:** Mya! I'll try to read your story when I have time! Anyway, no, you can't copy my excuses! That's my thing! -frowns- Anyway, yeah, long time to update, I'll admit it, I'm lacking, ect, ect. Be glad I'm admitting it this time! And yup, tennis, I love it. I'm joining my school team, and I take lessons for it, ect.

Most of my friends aren't good at it though, so I have to play with...eh...people XD;

Prince of Tennis, have seen some of it, has so many episodes, though. I wanna do a fanfic on it, but I don't have enough time to watch so many episodes (plus, it's hard to find them D: )

Puppies D

**A N G E L Alchemist:** XDD Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long for this chapter -sulks-

**The-Living-Shadow**: Ahah, hate Amaris? Yes, I bet some do! Everyone hates someone. Just cause' she's paired with certain characters makes her a top target for a lot of people O.O

**DemonRaily:** More blood. I want it, but it's getting harder to add it. I might just make some gorey fic with FMA or Higurashi, get stress out and stuff XD

**Miorochi:** XDD Yes, number six, glad you were that into reading it P

**Princesa de la Luna:** Sorry about Philosopher's Child, I'm redoing it so it was eh...deleted. And nope, haven't heard of the anime. I usually stick to one fandom and ignore the others for a while.

**Princess Kaira of Mirana: **Whoot! You saw number six XD

**EdwardE. Lover: **Give meh my pie. Shaped like Edward...then two others shaped like Envy and Al -evil laugh-

**Seengot: **...are you still alive? It took me a long time to update, sorry -tear-

**Kosa Kinoshita:** Cliffie! Yesh, cliffies, I love adding them, but this isn't really a cliffie so I'm all depressed about that XD

**Eanne124ave: **I updated! D

**Maki Hayashi: **XD The "LOVE" is...eh...hidden. You'll see it in a chappie or two, then it gets bigger, ect. I keep romance away from a fic for a long time, in case you haven't noticed XDD;

A whole day? Wow, dedicated XDD

Thanks for the review and compliments (PS: OOC is "Out-of-Character, is that what you meant?).

**Moonlight-Arashi: **True, but it's progressing (finally).

**Cphoneyy: **Meh cookie. Give meh my COOKIE. And, I finally updated! Do I still get a cookie? D

**Tateno Atsukino/Crimsonwrist/Godenfightergirl: **Put you all together cause' you all say the same thing, pretty much XD;

I updated! Though it wasn't "soon"...whoops.

**End.**

See ya'll next time


	27. Notice Regarding AoA and More

Well…this is honestly very awkward.

I bet some of you went "HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE" there for a minute, but I'm afraid not. This is a notice from a dead author, that might have a sliver of dim hope in her message.

First off, wow, people are still reading this? I'm…I'm amazed! Thank you for the support, even if I abandoned ship long ago. I guess you guys missed my profile update saying I wouldn't be writing anymore. So why am I back?

Well, this story, along with my other ones, were written when I was….twelve. Yes, TWELVE. And the early months of age thirteen. AoA started as an experiment to try and see what people considered Mary-Sue, what plot line could I form without going absurd, what character could I make that could possibly stand a chance being paired with a canon character, ect. And it got reviews, and I was amazed and continued writing.

Don't think it was all just "oh, lol, I'll ditch now", I truly, TRULY loved writing this. But it got out of hand, and I needed to take a break. A break turned into hiatus, hiatus turned into a dusty story locked away in my computer that was washed away over time. I grew scared of it as my mind cleared and read other material, I grew scared I had gone too far with the plot, too deep into Mary-Sue land, too OOC, and I made myself believe that when I came back there'd be flames and hate-mail (not critiques. Some of you did that…thank you! ).

I was shocked out of my wits today.

I decided to log in and face my fears only to see people asking for more-despite not updating in 3 years! I thought "What…what in the WORLD did I write to make someone even ask that anymore?" and decided to read some of my own fanfic.

I haven't read all of it, but man it gets me aching to write again. And I see so many little things I could improve on and make better and a;dyspadfoajsdfalsdfj! It's hard to convey in words!

So the point of this update, besides telling you where dead little 12-year-old Amaris Sirtsema of went…well, might rewrite this story.

I might.

MIGHT.

MIIIIGHT.

I need to re-watch the anime, the first one. I haven't bothered with Brotherhood or the manga, sorry, I just haven't (maybe someday…when, y'know, it ENDS). If I can rewatch the 50 episodes and get that spark back, and read my story and figure out where I was heading and what to improve on…if I can do all that, I may start writing again. Of course, it also depends if you guys want me to try re-writing this little story or not, and if you have ideas, critique for me to keep in mind, anything at all send it via PM, Review or my new updated e-mail Viira_.

I'm not promising anything guys, I'm simply saying I have that ache slowly coming back, and if it sparks…I may start writing. 

But I'm also making a nuzlocke comic (Pokemon…look nuzlocke up if you don't know it I don't want to explain) on , so that'll take up time too.

So….I guess I'm out, and I'll let you guys say what you want or need to say as I keep reading AoA to see if I can salvage it. 

Love you guys, even if I've been dead 3 years.

If I do this, I'll try SO HARD to not abandon ship. It's a bad habit of mine, so again…I'm so sorry.

~ Amaris Sirtsema

Anyone ever realise Sirtsema is Amestris backwards? I'm so original. (That name will probably change).


End file.
